Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales
by Gracekim20
Summary: Set after 'Universal Knights across the multiverses', This story continues the adventures of team Shadow Fire, TKO and other Turbo beings. (This is crossover heavy and includes elements from the last three episodes of KO). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales

**This takes place after 'Universal Knights across the multiverses'.** **Project SNT/ SKT (a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here: www. / user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her and the version of her that appeared in the 'SNT Forces Mini-Sode: The Bad End' for a future plotline. Mimic was created by Ian Flynn and Metal KO seen only in 'Let's meet Sonic' was from OK KO Let's be heroes. **

**Commander Lunaris is from Ducktales 2017. There will be elements from the KO episodes 'Dendy's video Channel', 'Let's fight to the end' and 'Thank you for watching the show' over time. There will also be small elements from Kingdom hearts, Tanya Keys is from Mao Mao, Bliss originates from PPG 2016 (I just improved her) while the Mojo Jojo in this story is from the original show, Tempest Shadow is from the modern MLP movie, Team Hooligan is from Sonic.**

Almost the second 'Dark Zero' went into hiding, Shadowy Venomous called Tempest Shadow to pick himself and TKO in her blimp with the rest of the team.

Shadowy Venomous was a tall, slender male adult who, similar to both of his components, has light cool grey skin and flowy dark purple hair (Venomous' hair and face). His clothing consists of a dark violet scarf and gloves (Shadowy Figure's outfit), purple spiked wristbands; similar to his son and partner in crime, T.K.O, a long, ultra violet-coloured coat, and boots of the same hue. His eyes sport no irises, a Tyrian purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner on the rim.

His voice reminded echoey in this form. He emitted purple energy and lightening much like TKO as well.

TKO was still whole from the 'Carl' incident.

Tempest's team 'Shadow Fire' consisted of Tempest Shadow, Bliss Hardly (a revamped version of Bliss from the Powerpuff girls 2016), Mojo Jojo, Beardo (as a hostage cook for the ship against his will), TKO, Fink and Shadowy Venomous.

Bliss, was now 14, had dark skin, purple eyes similar to Bunny and long neon light blue hair, with dark brown highlights, with a darker blue outline wearing a white dress and a pastel blue headband with a pink heart adorn upon it.

They once had a few more members but they were either dead or off doing something else.

Inside the blimp, Fink and Bliss examined TKO and Shadowy Venomous.

"Boss, you're….acting a lot different from before" Fink said, nervously.

Bliss peered at TKO.

"Interesting….you must have unlocked your full potential. Can I help with your crazy goals please?" Bliss pleaded.

TKO groaned.

"Fine but as long as you let ME get to trash Boxmore up along with that bodega" he snapped.

Bliss nodded.

"Aye, aye, Captain" she replied, happily.

"Bliss, do you have better control of your powers since the last time we saw you?" Shadowy Venomous asked.

Bliss grinned.

"I have improved since you guys helped me finish my training" she replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Tempest asked.

"After targeting Boxmore and the bodega, we will go out and search for new team members" Shadowy Venomous suggested.

"And how long will I be with you guys, I have a van and a brother to take care of" Beardo pointed out.

"You're here till we get bored of you" Bliss remarked, coldly.

As Tempest set sail to Boxmore first, Shadowy Venomous brought TKO into one of the spare rooms to discuss their plans.

"So, Dad, what's the plan after gaining new members?" TKO asked.

"We're going to attack the other zones and eventually the pow card factory. Saw Boxman do it in a videos game once…so that will be part of the plan. After that, a tournament should happen, once you win it, I'll be able to get access to all the glorbs, allowing you to take away everyone's powers" Shadowy Venomous replied.

"Is this due to being insecure about loosing your powers?" TKO wondered.

Shadowy Venomous looked away.

"It's….not that. Everyone else deserve to feel the worthlessness I have felt for years. This way, we can take control of the universe…..no the MULTIVERSE together…perhaps….." he replies with a low growl.

TKO chuckled.

"I'm just glad you value my feelings and self-worth, old man. We better find some good replacements for our team" he stated.

As they left the room to re-join the others on the main deck, Bliss stared at TKO.

Fink went up to Shadowy Venomous.

"Hey, boss. Will you still come to my recorder recital on Friday?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Shadowy Venomous mumbled.

As he walked away, she glared at him.

_You're NOT my boss!_ She thought.

There was a built-in computer installed in the blimp that Shadowy Venomous used to search for any potential new members.

What came up in his search was: Robbie, Cosma and Vormulax from _The Plaza_, Team Hooligan, Robbie, Vantias, Sheryl Goodspeed and Luxord.

TKO sat on one of the seats next to Mojo Jojo.

Bliss sat beside him to his dismay.

"Can I HELP you?" TKO asked, rudely.

"Why did you decide to help this…'Shadowy Venomous' guy?" Bliss wondered.

"He's….my dad and he understands what it's like to be rejected….buried where no one can hear you. I…I'm not just a ball of fury, worthless etc. These turbo powers….or at least the purple energy fields ability I got from him. He understands that I am who I am" TKO explained.

"You know TKO, during the time I was away in Townville fighting the powerpuff girls, I did miss you. Even if…you did tease me a tad too much. We electric powerhouses have to stick together. Are you alright with having an extra shoulder to vent on?" Bliss offered.

TKO exhaled with his eyes closed.

"Alright…I can try this 'sibling' thing you're implying" he groaned.

Bliss gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He reacted by pushing her away.

"On one condition: no hugs" he added.

Bliss sighed.

"Fine" she grumbled.

Fink glared from a distance.

"Pipe down, guys! We're almost there!" Tempest yelled.

Beardo was stuck in the kitchen area, making his burritos for everyone onboard at their request still.

They finally arrived at Boxmore in under 45 minutes.

Fink followed as TKO and Shadowy Venomous flew out to see Lord Boxman.

Shadowy Venomous manifested a black and violet aura around his legs looking much like a ghost as he flew.

"Oh, you're back and…you have TKO. Um are you going to help me with the factory?" Boxman asked.

"Nope" Shadowy Venomous stated.

He fired black and violet energy blasts at Boxmore as TKO did his purple power fist move on most of the robots (leaving the main group minus Jethro left standing).

The main 5 robots overheard Shadowy Venomous' plan moments before the duo left.

Then they flew off to attack the bodega, crushing Carol, Mr Gar, Enid and Rad's spirits at the very sight of TKO.

Both Boxmore and the Bodega was left in shambles.

They then regrouped at Boxmore.

"So, pops, do we go get the new members now?" TKO asked, with intrigue.

"Boss, I'd like to stay here to practise for my recital" Fink said, quickly.

"Alright, we'll be back soon" Shadowy Venomous stated.

He then sent a message to Tempest to get picked up.

Boxman had to run the factory alone while they were gone.

So, first on the list to find was Cosma.

She and Vormulax were found around the shambles of the plaza.

Cosma is a tall, reptilian creature with orange scales and large, prominent yellow eyes, blue eyeshadow, and a short snout. She also has medium-length tawny hair and two orange spikes on either side of her head protruding from beneath her hair. Her outfit consists of a sky-blue bodysuit with a slightly darker center wrapping around her waist. She also has a set of cerulean gloves, boots, and shoulder-pads of the same color. She also has a long orange tail with small dark orange spikes. In her giant form where she has her day off, she is a lot more muscular, have longer horns and doesn't wear her boots, her voice has a slight echo. When she is tiny, she has a high-pitched voice.

Vormulax was a villain made up of black and purple clouds with a bug-like appearance. Her head is of a similar shape to that of a stereotypical alien, with a round cranium and a sharp, pointed chin. She also has notable large, red compound eyes, sharp fangs, and sharp, crooked horns. Vormulax has a rather stocky purple body, three-fingered hands with claws, and magenta "shoulder-pads". She was the archenemy of Shy Ninja.

"How would you like to join a team that gets to explore the multiverse?" Shadowy Venomous offered.

"Sounds appealing. Do I get to eat planets?" Cosma inquired.

"Yes, just not all of them. We need some to survive for conquering" Shadowy Venomous pointed out.

"Alright…as long as I get to eat a moon as well" Cosma added.

She offered her right hand.

"Deal" Shadowy Venomous said as he shook her hand.

"You in, Vormulax?" TKO asked.

"Only temporarily. I enjoy my routine of destroying small businesses on other planets" Vormulax replied.

"Two down, three to go" Shadowy Venomous stated as he ticked them off his list.

The two alien villians followed as TKO and his dad returned to the blimp.

The next stop was the 'Happy Place' to find Sheryl Goodspeed.

The 'Happy Place' was a huge red and black triangular ship in the Final Space section of the multiverse.

On board was Sheryl, Warp Darkmatter, Avocato possessed by Invictus and Hushfluffles.

Sheryl was the lady that resembled Gary Goodspeed with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in a black and red suit.

Warp was a broad-shouldered and muscular with periwinkle skin and navy hair he keeps cropped short, flanked by sideburns, yellow eyes with black irises, a chin-strip beard, sharp, squarish features wearing body armour coloured red and purple and a right cyber-biotic arm with four claws that can morph into an array of weapons, including a flamethrower.

Hushfluffles (AKA Todd) was a 'alien': a red Fluffle with large, bulging eyes, furry body and body shape as the rest of them with a star shape over his head and around his neck and the distinct permanent grin.

Avocato was Ventrexian, an anthropomorphic feline, with dark teal fur with white facial markings, a triangular pink nose, glowing white with a pink aura eyes wearing boots, a grey belt with a silver buckle, greenish leggings, a tan vest, a pair of shoulder and knee pads, a brown utility sash, and arm bracers.

He used to have large yellow eyes and small black pupils.

"Are you one the 'chosen' individuals we were told about?" Warp asked.

"Yes" Shadowy Venomous replied with a smirk.

"Sheryl is it? We'd be happy to have you on our team if you'd like? We can work together to find the others with potential" Tempest offered.

"Alright. I'll be a member of this 'misfit' team. I have to stay on this ship to help these guys though" Sheryl pointed out.

"However…I don't mind if we're all allies" Avocato added in his echoey voice.

"Perfect. I'm sure there was others searching for the rest on this 'list' as well" TKO stated.

-Elsewhere-

Commander Peepers got Meteora #1 and the Dark Disney Knights to search for some of the individuals he was told about on the list. Evil Buzz, Warp's boss was still at the hideout with Peepers.

Higgs, a teenage girl squire that was about the same height as Star Butterfly with slightly-dark cream-colored skin, short orange hair, green eyes, and freckles wearing a blue tunic with red spiked shoulder pads, a red belt, white pants, red thigh-length boots, and pale yellow elbow-length armbands from Mewni, also searched for others on the list which included Madcap and Princess Sugar Salt from _Power Players along with Anti-Mabel_.

Infinite had Mimic, SNT and Metal KO find individuals as well as he and Metal Green continued to form their big plan regarding 'True reality'.

'Project SKT' nicknamed Sirena was a hybrid creation of Eggman's from the DNA of Tail, Sonic and Knuckles with Infinite's mask on and a syren template because of her seduction aura and Metal KO was a cold and stubborn version of KO, who had his hair but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.

Mimic's true form was a purple anthropomorphic mimic octopus with six tufts of hair at the top of his head and four long tentacles that extend from his head down to nearly his ankles, suction cups on both his hands and feet, white eyes with black sclera and light grey skin with wrinkles at his mouth wearing a small grey cloak with sleeves and grey leg warmers of the same slim fabric.

He was currently disguised as one of the classmates seen in _Miraculous_ as the trio broke in to convince Hawkmoth that he's one of the people on the list and about the message regarding the future meeting.

Commander Lunaris from _Ducktales 2016_ on the other hand had managed to find everyone in Duckburg on the list given to him including Faris Djinn who was used as a 'decoy' for the Ducktales branch and the members of FOWL. He had managed to achieve this with help from his moonlander army before the Duck family with their allies took him down and stranded his ship to become a new second 'moon' like what occurred in '_Moonvasion!_'.

'The Unknown' watched from his monitor room.

"Everything is falling into place. Phase 2 is working well and as soon as Metal Green and Infinite enact their plan, we'll be in phase 3" he stated.

"I want you to be ready for that moment, Nova and Mina" he added.

Although Mina was still apprehensive about working with a 'monster', she nodded.

_-Back with Team Shadow Fire-_

With a new member secure and allies in place, the blimp's next stop was the world of Pure Heart Valley to find Tanya Keys.

Pure Heart Valley was a heavily-forested region with moderately hilly and surrounded by tall mountains.

Some of its inhabitants were monsters and sky pirates attracted to the giant heart-shaped crystalline object known as the 'Ruby Pure heart' that used to protect the Pure heart kingdom with its cloaking magic. It had a cross-shaped crack currently.

The Pure heart kingdom was like a village home the Sweetypies, a colourful race of small animals ruled by King Snugglemagne. They are a very friendly and peaceful people, but the majority of them lack any combat skills, and are unable to defend themselves. However, there are Sweetypies who are capable of combat, the most notable example being Adorabat.

They had a sheriff cat called Mao Mao accompanied by his friend Banderclops and Adorabat, one of the young sweetpies.

Team Shadow Fire had to search the regions outside the valley to find Tanya. Due to being a tanuki, she could be disguised as anyone using leaves.

In a small city with teen bats and lions, Mao Mao was wandering there.

Mao Mao is a bipedal feline with narrow green eyes and black fur, with two whiskers sticking out from the side of his head. He wears a red cape along with a red sash on his waist, crimson gloves and leg protectors.

He had returned from a failed bounty hunt on a known criminal: Badgerclops.

Tempest Shadow, TKO and Vormulax got off the blimp to locate Tanya while Shadowy Venomous and the others remained on the ship.

In this world, TKO became a wolf, resembling KO's puppy form but less cute and grey, while keeping his outfit the same.

They approached Mao Mao.

"Have you seen a tanuki known as Tanya Keys anywhere? We're looking for her" TKO questioned.

"Really? What for? She is a bounty Hunter after all. She could be disguised as anyone, even your friend" Mao Mao pointed out while pointing at Tempest.

"She has a lot of potential and we need a bit more…variety on our team. Not just villians but anti-hero bounty hunters with charm and wit. It would make finding the other new members on our watchlist more exciting. We even have a chef on our ship" Tempest offered.

"It's very tempting…" Mao Mao began as a puff of smoke erupted as the black cat turned Tanya Keys.

Tanya was a red-furred tanuki with turquoise eyes, black fur on her ears, circular patches around her eyes, her arms, feet and the tip of her tail, as well as a white muzzle and chest fur and two black whiskers on both cheeks wearing a small, light green cape tied around her neck to resemble a scarf.

"But… you'll have to do something for me in return" she finished.

"Which is?" TKO gave her a puzzled look.

Tanya laughed.

"Best me in a fight and then I might be convinced to join you. I do bend the law after all" she stated.

TKO gave a malicious laugh.

"I've been aching for one of those since I teamed up with my old man" he remarked.

His fists light up with purple flame as he got ready to do his power fist.

Tanya smiled.

Using different green leaves, she conjured a baseball and cricket bat, a giant boat and a cannon.

TKO relentlessly fired purple power fists at her as she fired the cannon to cloud his vision with mist.

When said mist cleared, there were now 50 versions of her surrounding TKO.

"Do you give up?" they all asked.

"NO! You have to join. You're too clever not to!" TKO cried as he fired at every clone in his field of vision.

As the clones changed back into leaves with one hit, Tanya dodged the attacks and hid from his view.

When he finally stopped, he noticed a bunch of leaves in front of him.

"Wow, Kid. You intrigue me a LOT. Your power is amazing… and I think we'll have a lot of fun" Tanya chuckled as she reappeared behind him.

"What? HUH?!" he cried.

"Alright, I'm in" was Tanya's official answer.

With the Tanuki onboard, the last people to pick up for now was Team Hooligan.

They arrived in Mobius just as Team Hooligan was riding on a gold and blue versatile hover bike called Marvelous Queen with a wide array of weapons, traps and devices built in and a feature that allowed its body to extend to carry extra passengers.

They had just stolen the chaos emerald for Ixis Naugus.

Nack is a purple-and-white weasel with a long-bent tail, a large blue nose, and blue eyes. He sports a rather large pointed tooth, visible even when his mouth is closed. He wears a brown fedora, a brown belt, brown gloves with metal plates, and brown and white boots.

He's also been depicted in various trench coats and sunglasses. A bit of an oddity, Nack's old official game art depicted him with four fingers rather than the standard five, a feature that until recently carried over to the comics; he is now typically drawn with five fingers. His large nose is often dark grey, though it's also commonly coloured bright blue. His eyes are most often blue, but they've also been coloured red or dark blue/purple.

Nack had two weapons on his belt: a laser gun and a silver revolver.

Bean is a green humanoid duck with blue eyes. His beak and legs are yellow (though the latter are often mis-coloured green); he wears a red ascot around his neck, white gloves and red-and-white shoes. The shoes are largely identical to those of Sonic the Hedgehog, including the gold buckle, though the white stripes sometimes bear more detail. Bean's eyes have occasionally been miscoloured red.

Bark is a yellow-furred Mobian Polar Bear, and thus is taller and bulkier than Sonic and most of the other characters. His muzzle is peach-as with many Mobian characters-and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest. While Bark's default eye-colour is supposed to be blue, it has been also been coloured red on occasion. He wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves and a pair of brown-toed red boots.

"Nack, or would you prefer 'Fang the sniper', We would like you to join our team of villians and misfits. You can have whatever you desire and stay as long as you wish, it's up to you. We'll be searching for three potential names on a list given to us before returning to Boxmore anyway" Shadowy Venomous stated.

Nack talked it over with his team before facing the floating and slightly overbearing Shadowy Venomous.

"We're in…for now" he replied.

After boarding the blimp, they located Imperator Ix from _Sonic chronicles: the dark Brotherhood_, Insane Cultist and Happy Happism from _Earthbound._

They were on the list assigned to them by 'The Unknown'.

After making them aware that they were on the list, the message about the meeting in August 2027 was passed on before the blimp left.

It wasn't long before they returned to Boxmore and allowed Beardo to return to the plaza only to find everything in the plaza was destroyed.

The Iframe shop was slowly being patched up by the two main workers real magic skeleton and Brandon.

Then next step TKO and Venomous took was attacking the other zones including the danger and neutral zones.

Enid and Rad went out in the van to aid anyone attacked by the dangerous duo each time there was an attack.

A few days had pasted since their last attack as TKO and Shadowy Venomous were laughing together in his office while Fink was playing a game.

She turned up the volume in frustration.

Boxman walked in with a brave face.

"Hey Professor Venomous, haven't seen a lot of you lately. You missed Fink's recorder recital last week" he pointed out.

Fink broke her white recorder in bitterness.

"You've been out there flying with your son, doing who knows what with that blimp team of yours and I've been here running the factory…ALONE" he added.

"Don't you love it?" Shadowy asked with a smirk.

"I don't. That kid destroyed tons of my robots. I'm more about the back and forth classic evil not this wiping people off the map thing" Boxman stated.

TKO fired a power fist at him which he quickly ducked from.

TKO scoffed at his 'classic evil' remark.

"That's too bad. This is what we're doing now" Shadowy responded.

"Hey, I'm a villain not a monster. I will need you to leave the premises!" Boxman exclaimed.

"Really? We'll I own most of Boxman so these are MY premises. So put whatever you can fit in this box and be on your way" Shadowy stated.

In his mind, Professor Venomous sighed.

"Sorry, Boxman" he whispered.

Shadowy Venomous slapped him mentally.

"You wanted this power. LIVE WITH IT!" he barked at his other 'inferior' self before concentrating on Boxman's reaction.

"Children!" Boxman called.

The main robots: Darrel, Shannon, Raymond, Mikayla and the purple guy Ernesto appeared.

"Yes?" they replied.

"Where's Jethro?"

"There's no Jethro left" Shannon replied.

The robots got in the box as their dad got emotional.

"From today on, this partnership is over!" he cried.

As he left, he stopped to look at Fink.

"Take care of yourself, kid" he said as Fink reacted moments after he left.

Shadowy Venomous and TKO laughed some more before stopping.

"Boxman's out of the picture, so what now?" TKO asked.

"What does KO like the most?" Shadowy Venomous retorted.

"Those blasted POW Cards….wait….you don't mean…?" TKO began.

"Yes. We're going to target the POW Card factory first" Shadowy Venomous stated.

-To be continued-

**I hope you like my newest project.**

**I'm having a lot of fun with it, it kinda doubles as a thank you and a never give up 'gift' for the show.**

**Yes this does count as a 'AU' in a sense.**

**And before I forget, I will show you where this story fits on my long timeline.**

**There will be a flashback from my KH4 story included her in the near future as well.**

My story timeline:

1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU

The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge

1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's

Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)

A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's

1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU

1998- Grace Quade is born

-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')

2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him

2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs

2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless

2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company

2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between mission, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had a innocent crush on Sora)

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred

2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)

Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan

May 2012- Patch is born

25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'

2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)

-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain

-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult

2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')

-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')

-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)

-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')

-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016

Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers

-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'

-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife

-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)

Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')

The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs

-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)

-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs

-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'

'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'

-In October-

-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs

Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs

-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur

-In November….

The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur

-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs

-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'

-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time

-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs

-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'

-The Christmas chapter occurs

The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017

-In 2017-

January:

-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')

-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs

-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'

-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs

-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short

In February:

-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'

after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur

The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')

-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)

Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards

The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred

The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs

The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)

'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)

Mission Skullgirls occurs

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present

(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)

(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him

-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together

-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric

-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance

-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…

-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)

-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk

-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker

-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups

A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command

September:

-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs

-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs

-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)

(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)

-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid

-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs

Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)

(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here

-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him

(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni

During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')

Mission Rouge One

Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)

-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs

The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens

(2017 ends and 2018 begins)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)

The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'

Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)

Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (**Discontinued**)

Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk

Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends

Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)

(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)

Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs

-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short

Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')

-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).

Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet

-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)

-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'

Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)

-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline

-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again

-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake

A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)

Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)

-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs

(Final Space time) (5 years in real timje) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell

(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)

(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' **(To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)

(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission

PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks

A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)

-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)

(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge

-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October)

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

-late December(after Christmas)-

The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)

\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4

-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened

-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'

KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)

-TBA: Possible other KH stories….

(About march 2019) The Search for NES

Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-

-The lego movie occurs

-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe

-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs

Spider-man into the spider-verse

Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse

An adventure with wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA

(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter occurs

-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA

A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:

-Hazbin Hotel (TBA)

-Long gone gulch(TBA)

(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)

-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)

(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission

The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS

Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with 'Cataylst', 'Mayura' and 'Chameleon' from Miraculous

Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!

'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)

-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)

Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)

Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)

Side mission 13- Mission report

(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!

The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)

The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)

-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs

-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)

'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future

-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)

The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)

-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)

-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe

(8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home

-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'

-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs

(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)

-A potential Undertale story (TBA)

-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)

- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs

-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)

-TBA unnamed Kingdom hearts story….

-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs

-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail

-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc

-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident

-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children

-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her

-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces

-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra)

-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')

-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians

(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born

-Coral returns and stays in the future

-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova

(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)

\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:

-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed

-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights

Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically)

-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)

(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward

(**young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes**) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)

(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')

-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary

-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)

-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):

'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.

Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.

In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win

**See ya next time.**

**Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the POW card factory and Boxbot!

TKO and Shadowy Venomous flew to the POW Card Factory located in the Neutral Zone close to the border of Danger Zone 2.

They both laughed at the very sight of it.

"POW cards. What a very KO thing to like. Ready TKO?" Shadowy asked.

TKO nodded as the two of them wrecked the place as much as possible and spray-painted 'LAME' over the logo.

_This plan is going so well, I'm glad he appreciates me_ TKO thought.

In his Subconscious

KO woke up while floating past red images of different dreams, thoughts etc that had been buried there.

"How on earth did he escape this creepy place?" he wondered.

**"Your favourite activity is gone" TKO boasted.**

"You got rid of the factory?! This…this is bad!" KO cried.

**"Quiet in there, I need to focus!" TKO barked at him.**

KO stopped talking and focused on trying to find a way to escape.

Back in reality, TKO and his dad left the scene to regroup for a bit.

"I can't wait to bring more terror to the plaza" TKO declared, smugly.

"It will snuff out any hope they may gain from attempting to rebuild" Shadowy affirmed.

-30 minutes later-

A flurry of purple power fists rained down on the plaza, wrecking Iframe again along with the boxman bots, Dendy and the bodega.

"We're **BAACK!** Did you think we'd let you **FORGET **about us?" TKO taunted.

"Stop this, KO!" Dendy cried as her blue hologram took the form of KO.

"Don't hesitant, son. She experimented on you, remember?" Shadowy reminded him as TKO's fists were lit up and he frowned for a split second.

_Those experiments were the worst experience of my life! The pain, the pressure, the powerlessness! ARGH!_ TKO thought.

"I'm gonna get that lab **Baby**!" TKO cried.

He rushed at her.

"KO, you are loved and appreciated!" Dendy cried.

The words did nothing as he destroyed her backpack as his fists were fuelled by purple lightening.

He gave her a glare before leaving with Shadowy Venomous.

In the subconscious:

KO heard the faint sounds of TKO grunting and a voice calling out to him (KO) in particular.

"Dendy? What did you do to her, TKO?!" he cried.

"She's dead weight. Treated us like a god damn guinea Pig!" TKO bellowed.

"NOOO! She'll recover from this…. She's the smartest girl I know" KO whispered the last part.

"Quit your whining in there. It's giving me a headache" TKO grumbled.

_Kinda preferred it when we were separated_, He thought.

"I HEARD that!" KO yelled.

TKO ignored his remark.

"Ready for round 3, son?" Shadowy asked.

TKO looked away for a moment.

"I want to ask you a question after our next attack" he revealed.

"Ok, let's go" TKO nodded as the pair went back out on their rampage on the plaza.

"TKO!" a collection of voices called out as he and Shadowy Venomous caused more damage.

His eyes met with a bunch of others; a monstrosity formed from family love, Boxbot Prime.

Its form was compromised of the 5 main bots: Darrell as the head who's also wearing the Cowboy Darrell hat, Shannon as the torso, Mikayla and Raymond as the legs, Ernesto as the butt, and pieces of Darrell, Shannon and Raymond provide the arms.

"Your reign of terror ends here!" they cried.

They all started laughing with confidence.

At the sheer sight of them, Shadowy Venomous and TKO laughed their heads off at the ridiculous form in front of them.

Boxbot caught TKO off-guard with a downwards kick.

"That one's for Jethro!" they cried.

"And Boxman Jr" Shannon added.

"Nah just Jethro" Darrel affirmed.

They body-slammed him and then sat on him.

"**This** is for kicking us out of our home and this is from all of us!"

Then they gave him a full-force punch.

"And **This** is for Daddy!" they cried.

TKO went flying back to Boxmore with a crash and smoke.

Shadowy Venomous growled at them before slither-flying back to Boxmore as well.

TKO was frustrated from that battle and smashed the stuff in the boxbots' former room.

"Seriously? That's their secret weapon?! How could they beat me like that?" he cried.

"It was just pure luck and you were distracted by laughter" Shadowy pointed in a slightly cold voice.

His purple lightening started up again.

"Next time, they won't be so lucky, especially when that tournament is announced" TKO stated, gravely.

Shadowy made a call to Tempest to have the team make contact with Pete from _Kingdom Hearts_ due to the deal he had made with the cat man a while back.

Pete owed him a favour: helping to take over the multiverse.

Tempest managed to track him down and convinced him and Maleficent to allow her team to help them with this task.

Due to this, Tempest was paired with Bliss, Mojo with Tanya Key and Vormulax with Cosma.

Maleficent granted them the power to control the heartful and darklings on their quest.

The regular heartfuls were opposite the heartless in colour scheme and were bird-like in design; They were white with blue eyes with a green heart symbol and made from corrupted light.

Darklings were a type of pureblood heartless, creatures born from the darkness of people's hearts that try to steal hearts, created from keyblade Wielders who succumbed to the darkness in their hearts. They were beastly ink-black creatures with yellow, beady eyes and antenna along with r black bat-like wings, red claws, a 'hood' with horns, a red cross on its chest, black shorts and black and red boots. The Heartless emblem, which appeared on its back, resembles a heart with a fleur-de-lis at the bottom and a spiky "X" crossing through the centre. Its Japanese name was 'Black Costume'.

Both they and the heartfuls would appear in different worlds; The heartful taking on different appearances like people's fears, inhabitants etc.

Tempest and Bliss were tasked with targeting other Alternative universes in the KO Multiverse while Tanya Keys and Mojo headed to anime and games worlds not explored yet (including visiting Eggman) and Vormulax and Cosma covered the uncharted cartoon worlds.

"Can't I help?" TKO offered.

"You know the plan, you have to stay here. Fink…" Shadowy began.

Fink hissed in response.

"Do you want to assist TKO in winning the tournament?" he finished.

"No! I want my boss back" Fink spat.

"You know all of this is partly your fault, right? You told Venomous about me, we ended up having a little talk after he promised KO to get rid of me and realised allowing me access would help him feel less powerless compared to the hero days" Shadowy pointed out.

"I…" Fink trailed off while looking at the ground.

"You're grounded, Fink. Leave us in peace if you refuse to help!" Shadowy snapped.

In response, she glared at TKO who glared back and went towards her room.

Instead of going straight there, she used one of the manholes to access the sewers and went into hiding. She did grab a few glorbs before disappearing from sight.

The sewer led to a pipe close the Plaza area. She made a call to someone while holding a card.

As the next two weeks came to pass, TKO and Shadowy Figure faced Boxbot Prime twice.

It wasn't long before rumour of a tournament went around on the internet as even Dendy made a video on the rumour.

Not too long after, the tournament was announced for the weekend at the end of the month.

"TKO, Check on Fink will you? I'm gonna check in on our team" Shadowy requested.

TKO grumbled.

"Fine, Dad" he remarked as he flew towards Fink's room….with the bed empty.

He searched around and found the manhole.

He did quite a bit of flying before finding her.

"TKO. Have you thought about what would happen if you were separated from KO?" Fink asked as the darkness hid her eyes.

"It's happened before…temporarily but…if you're implying a permeant separation…..I haven't considered it" TKO said, hesitantly.

"I'm always gonna be another side to KO, the untamed rage, worthlessness and misery" he added, softly.

"I know, we're not exactly on great terms here but what if I suggested there were a way to separate you for good?" Fink questioned.

TKO turned away from Fink.

"I might consider that option. It can be a back-up plan….." he began.

In the subconscious:

"TKO! You have your own heart now. A dark one. It was taken at one point, remember?" KO called out.

"I remember, KO. Stop distracting me!" TKO cried.

He resumed focus on Fink's voice.

He turned to face her again and noticed something in her hand.

"What have you got there?" he wondered.

Fink avoided eye contact.

"Um…it's a secret and part of the back-up plan. You just have to trust me, TKO…or at least till the end of the plaza" Fink pleaded.

TKO sighed.

"Fine but it better be worth it" he stated.

"How about when this over, we play some videos game together?" Fink offered.

"That would…great" TKO gave her a small smile.

He flew back up and left Fink alone to make the call a second time.

She then went back to the surface an hour later to avoid Shadowy's suspicion.

After a while, she returned to the sewers for good while his attention was focused on his plan.

Billboards began to spring up that read 'Plaza Tournament this weekend' as the event was quickly approaching.

-To be continued-

**I hope you've enjoyed chapter 2. Next time, I'll be covering the multiverse part of Shadowy Venomous' plan before covering the start of the plaza Tournament.**

**Until then, I'll be making a list of AUs I'm gonna add since the creator himself did say all AUs are technically canon.**

**See ya next time (hope the timeline is not too confusing).**

**Grace, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Multiverse, AUs and the start of the Plaza Tournament!

**The beginning of this chapter covers the month time frame before TKO gets beaten by Boxmore Prime twice after the first fight. There will be the starting elements from 'Let's fight to the end' in this chapter later. **

**Some AUs are from the AU episode and 'Thank you for watching the show'.**

**Quadruplets! AU owned by K!nky Wr!nkly, Swap Kids AU owned by Sally AKA ITS NOT A PHASE MOM and Sera**, **Dragon TKO (from an AU in the KO Universe) owned by MacaroonKitti and The KOuniverse Movie AU owned by Cute Spinel. Some will be included in the following chapter. The 'Hero Tonic' is from the OK KO! Lakewood Plaza Turbo mobile game.**

**_Project SNT/ SKT (a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here: www. / user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her and the version of her that appeared in the 'SNT Forces Mini-Sode: The Bad End' for a future plotline. Mimic was created by Ian Flynn and Metal KO seen only in 'Let's meet Sonic' was from OK KO Let's be heroes._**

**_Characters from Jump force, Dragon ball (in general), Power Players, Fire force, My hero academia, Craig of the creek, Butterbean's café, Victor and Valentino, Black Clover, Hazbin Hotel, Code Vein, Disenchantment, The owl house, the curse of Molly McGee, Costume Quest, 101 Dalmatian street, Bearstars etc will be included here. I don't own any of them. They're just here for the story._**

**_Infinite, Mimic and SKT reappear here because i'm showing how they found Metal K-0. I apologise for the confusion._**

As TKO stayed at Boxmore, Tempest and Bliss, who were tasked with targeting other Alternative universes in the KO Multiverse, headed off to start their mission.

This was practically after Maleficent grant them along with Tanya, Mojo, Vormulax and Cosma the power to summon darklings and Heartfuls.

Tempest and Bliss, who were tasked with targeting other Alternative universes in the KO Multiverse, first ended up in the 'role swap' AU where KO was K-0, Enid was En10 and Rad was R.A.D.I.C.L.E.S. (Radical, Alien, Designed as, Intelligent robot, Clean, Laser, Engineered, System OR We have no idea what this acronym stands for), Darrel was a 'crabby human clerk with a propeller hat, Shannon had pink hair and Enid's fire kick power and Raymond was a sporty teen.

They arrived two days after the alternative Universe Wizard left to meet with Lord Boxman.

He was in his office when Tempest and Bliss walked into Boxmore.

"I don't remember having an appointment with a horse and a child" Boxman said, looking confused but irritated.

"My name is Tempest Shadow and I am a UNICORN. This is my associate Bliss. We'd like to propose a deal: We can allow an army of darklings and heartfuls to appear here and each alternative universe we visit and in return you can get access to some control on them to aid your robots in battle. It will give you a tactical advantage" Tempest offered.

"Sounds promising. Deal but I'll shake the girl's hand to seal it" Boxman stated.

He offered Bliss his hand and she shook it.

Tempest smiled.

_One done, plenty to go_, she thought.

As they began to leave, quite a few heartfuls and darklings appeared to assist Boxman's robots, allowing the plaza to be overwhelmed.

In the next alternative universe, KO and TKO were twin brothers who attended the Lakewood school alongside Fink and Dendy (in this Universe, they know Fink from school mostly).

TKO would playfully tease KO with Fink helping as his own way of showing brotherly love even if KO saw it as 'cruel'.

"TKO… Are you going to join us for lunch?" KO asked, innocently.

"Sorry, bro. I've got something to do. You're still too big of a softie, Scrub" TKO replied in a cold voice.

KO began to tear up as TKO left with Fink smiling deviously and Dendy comforting KO in dismay.

When Tempest and Bliss arrived, TKO had encountered Professor Venomous, who already knew the two boys were his sons.

"TKO, how would you like to see what your daddy does at work?" Venomous asked.

Filled with curiosity, he followed him inside Boxmore.

Boxman was busy making more robots as they went inside.

"I have a few projects in progress to boost the profits of Boxmore Industries. Mostly organic related but I do have a microchip I'm developing in the works as well. So, kiddo, what do you aspire to be in school?" Venomous wondered.

"Well, Mom and KO want me to be hero like they are but….I'm not sure if that's what I want" TKO admitted.

"Well, I can try to help you expand your horizons with a tour perhaps?" Venomous offered.

TKO's body shook with nervousness, but he nodded and followed his dad around the factory.

He spotted a door labelled 'Keep out, project in progress'.

"Dad, is that your microchip project?" TKO wondered, curiously.

"No, TKO. That's a different project I'm doing to help Boxman. We're going to test it on a few heroes soon" Venomous began.

An intruder alarm went off as Tempest and Bliss finally caught up to them in the corridors.

"Who are you?" Professor Venomous asked.

"I'm Tempest and this is Bliss. We're to give you some additional help with your plans" Tempest replied.

"You're not from here….are you?" TKO wondered.

Bliss shook her head.

"Nope, there's a giant multiverse/ Megaverse outside of your world" Bliss added.

TKO was about to suggest something, but Tempest stopped him.

"Sorry, kid. You're needed here to forge your own path" she interjected.

"What are you offering that could help my latest project?" Venomous questioned.

Tempest and Bliss summoned 4 sets of darklings and Heartfuls in front of them.

"These guys are known as Darklings and Heartfuls, creatures of darkness and light; one preys on hearts, the other of people's fears and light. Accept our offer, and we can grant you the power to command them and assist the boxbots along with Fink" Tempest explained.

There was the sound of huff as they all turned around and saw KO, Dendy and Fink had caught up last.

"TKO, what are you doing here? You…you skipped class. Everyone bombarded me with questions about your whereabouts" KO said, tearfully.

"Ah, so this is KO. Glad we could meet again, SON" Venomous stated.

KO looked stunned.

"Yes, KO….He's our dad" TKO confirmed.

"How…." KO began.

"Since I got here" TKO interrupted.

"I have known this whole time" Venomous revealed.

KO turned back to TKO.

"Please….come home, TKO. Don't you want to be a hero like Mom?" KO pleaded as he offered his brother a hand.

TKO wavered for a second and then whacked his hand away.

"You both didn't ask me what I WANTED! Here, I can figure it out. Dad, can I see what's behind the door?" TKO admitted.

KO began to break down in tears.

Venomous nodded at TKO and then faced Tempest.

"I accept your offer" He said as he shook Bliss' hand and then led them to his lab.

Behind the 'keep out' door was a different lab that had test tubes labelled with 'Hero Tonic'.

"KO…would you like to be the first Guinea pig?" Venomous asked.

KO was very hesitant due to his emotional level in that moment, so Fink gave it a try.

She gained her turbo appearance and smiled.

Venomous then decided to give his new abilities a try.

"Darklings and Heartfuls, give this tonic to the heroes" he ordered.

The lab began to manufacture more tonic as large quantities of darkling and heartfuls took the 'hero' tonic out to the plaza.

"KO, go home. I belong here now…so…we have to be enemies" TKO said, harshly.

"TKO…"KO began.

"GO, brat!" Fink cried which caused KO and Dendy to run away.

Knowing their time there was up, Tempest and Bliss went to the next AU: where Boxman is Dr Boxman, a Eggman look-a-like, moustache, flying ship, logo and rings to match.

In this universe, KO (resembled Sonic in appearance) did Sonic's spin dash and speed more than his regular powers, TKO was Shadow, Metal KO replaced Metal Sonic, Red Action resembled Silver, Enid resembled Blaze, Rad resembled Vector and Dendy resembled Tails.

KO the hedgehog had a red spin dash (like he did in 'Let's meet Sonic) and was currently facing Dr Boxman after knocking out Metal KO.

Metal KO's theme was the music used for the '_Sonic vs Metal KO_' fight/race.

"I have you, Boxman. None of your schemes can stop me!" KO cried.

Boxman did a laugh that resembled Dr Robotnik's from Sonic SATAM.

"Nope, I just have an ace up my sleeve" he stated as he pressed a red button on his remote.

A chamber appeared to release his latest creation: Metal KO.

He still had KO's hair, but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.

Metal KO had a dark purple spin dash, flight, goes as fast as Sonic, knows Sonic's weaknesses (except what chilldogs are), turbo boosts and cannons

"OH, TKO the hedgehog. Want to help Metal KO take out your rival?" Dr Boxman called.

A flash of green and light purple zipped by as TKO, who resembled Shadow the hedgehog but retained his top from _'TKO's House', _materialised from his own spin dash.

In this world, much like Shadow himself, TKO was created by Venomous.

"Sure thing, Doctor" TKO remarked as he and Metal K-0 (KO) rushed after KO.

Tempest and Bliss arrived at the 'parking lot' of the plaza as the chase was in motion.

"And WHO are YOU?!" Dr Boxman demanded.

"I am Bliss Hardly and this is my associate Tempest Shadow. We'd like to offer you some extra assistance with your creations" Bliss replied.

"Hmmm…go on" Boxman was intrigued.

"Our offer involves beings of darkness called Darklings and creatures of corrupted light called Heartfuls, we can grand you the power to control them and help your creations. Heartfuls can take the form of people's fears and desires" Tempest added.

Boxman thought it over.

"Alright, I'm in" he stated as he used his robot arm to shake Bliss' hand.

Meanwhile, KO led TKO and Metal K-0 through Boxmore, causing destruction in their wake and then stopped to taunt them both.

"So, are we going to fight or destroy your home some more?" KO remarked.

"KO the hedgehog, You are just a fake that is more organic than I…For I am the ultimate villain, TKO!" TKO cried.

"You're not worth keeping alive" Metal K-0 agreed.

Using glorbs (a replacement for chaos emeralds), TKO turned into his super form: His version of PKO but with all of his features the same just in green aura and a green headband while Metal K-0's super form was a metallic red and purple form programmed by Venomous to match KO's super form.

KO took the form of PKO but only his features, but the blue headband and golden aura remained.

They had a super speed fight with kicking and punching as Metal K-0 used his turbo boosters until KO knocked out Metal K-0.

A masked jackal named Infinite was spotted by Bliss, as he, a blue and white hybrid creation of Eggman's with spikes down and two tails from the DNA of Tails, Sonic and Knuckles with a black dress embed with a phantom ruby, black gloves, green eyes, Infinite's mask on and a syren template known as 'Project SKT' and a mimic octopus approached the defeated Metal K-0.

Mimic was a purple anthropomorphic mimic octopus with white eyes with black sclera, six tufts of hair at the top of his head, light grey skin with wrinkles at his beak-like mouth, four long tentacles that extend from his head down to nearly his ankles and suction cups on both his hands and feet wearing a small grey cloak with sleeves and grey leg warmers of the same slim fabric.

"Have you come to finish me off?" Metal K-0 asked, coldly.

"No, I can see you have potential. We can help you tap into it if you join my team, We will need your skills for our plan to succeed" Infinite stated.

"Ok" Metal K-0 replied.

"Wait why are you stealing my creation?!" Boxman cried.

Metal K-0 smiled.

"Boxman, I'm fulfilling my purpose you made me for. Let me get stronger by joining them" he insisted.

Boxman made frustrated noises and then sighed.

"Fine, go. I still have TKO" he said though gritted teeth.

As Metal K-0 left with Infinite, SKT and Mimic, Boxman turned to watch KO and TKO fight in their super forms.

Rad, Dendy, Red Action and Enid came outside to see if they could assist KO.

Red Action resembled Silver in appearance but retained her regular outfit and cannon arm but also had telekinesis like Silver.

Enid resembled Blaze in appearance but kept her outfit and famous flame kick.

They tried to assist with their skills and used glorbs to power up as well.

TKO got overwhelmed but teleported behind KO to knock him down and retreat with evil smirk.

"Are you ok?" Dendy asked.

KO groaned in pain.

"We'll get him next time" he insisted with a strained smile.

"That guy is a danger to the timeline" Red Action stated.

"Who told you that?" Enid asked.

"Shadowy Figure" Red Action stated.

They then looked over at Boxman, who was fuming.

"I hate that hedgehog!" he cried as he flew away in retreat.

And with that fight concluded, Tempest and Bliss headed off to the next AU: the Quadruplets universe where PKO, CKO, TKO and KO along with Laserblast, Shadowy Figure, Venomous and shadowy venomous are quadruplets and separate individuals.

PKO, real name Preston, retained his golden eyes and blue headband but his hair was short and windswept, he had blue headphones, a blue jacket, a white shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. He was the oldest.

TKO, real name Timothy, retains his black Pentagram shirt, dark purple eyeshadow, sharp teeth and dark blue shorts but he also wore his hair went down to his ankles, a white long sleeved top underneath his black one, white socks and black shoes. He was the second oldest.

KO, real name Kaio, had his merged form: dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a magenta band along with magenta wristbands with his regular outfit of K a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket, which is his Gar's Bodega's standard uniform, dark blue shorts, pink leg warmers and was barefoot.

Last but not least was CKO, or Carl, he had the same headband, wristbands and legwarmers the same colour as KO's headband with a brown eye, Purple eye with purple eyeshadow and the same hair his brother have but in a ponytail retaining some spikiness wearing TKO's black top and shorts similar to KO's but his arms, face and fingers had bandages.

When Bliss and Tempest turned up at Boxmore, the boys were visiting their uncle, Professor Venomous and Boxman.

So, when the pair went inside to see the owners, the boys were in the office and turned around at the same time as their uncles.

"So, who are you?" Venomous asked.

"I am Tempest Shadow, a unicorn from the world of Equestria. This is my associate Bliss Hardly. We're here to offer a proposition" Tempest replied.

The boys huddled around Tempest in awe.

"Gosh, Tempest. I love the outfit and cool vibe from your look" TKO complimented.

"Can I pet her, Uncle Venomous? Please?" KO pleaded.

"Can I pet the cool pony too?" CKO added as he and KO gave their uncle cute pleading eyes.

PKO looked at Tempest and shrugged.

"She's cool. So ok in my book" he admitted.

"Boys, uncle need to think for a minute" Venomous said, gently.

"Why do you guys play with Fink for a bit?" Boxman suggested.

"Yeah, I'm no pet, children" Tempest said, sternly causing KO and CKO to become sad.

So those two ran off to play with Fink while PKO and TKO remained in the room.

"Anyway, regarding the offer….We will allow you to have the ability to control heartfuls, beings of corrupt light and darklings, beings of darkness, to assist on your plans. We'll be doing each other favours" Tempest explained.

The two villians looked at each other in acknowledgement, nodded then looked back at Tempest.

"Ok, we're in" Venomous replied.

He offered his hand and Bliss shook it.

"Have fun with your new power" Tempest said with a smile.

"Will we see you again?" TKO asked.

Tempest paused before answering.

"Perhaps….TKO. perhaps" Tempest replied.

Tanya Keys and Mojo headed to anime and games worlds not explored yet at the same time the other pairs were on their mission as they headed off to the Jump world multiverse after making a deal with Eggman/Robotnik first.

The earth in this multiverse would be Earth 3.4. as it is parallel to Earth 1 (main reality) due to the jump characters being fictional on both earths but Earth 3.4 being connected to the jump worlds along with the Jump Force's HQ, Umbras base (it might be on Earth 3.4).

There were Venoms, evil hearted humans or heroes mind-controlled by umbra cubes (cubes that normally allow humans abilities to assist the heroes of Jump) with red evil energy.

Tanya and Mojo arrived in Time square (in Earth 3.4).

Three people alongside the army of mind-controlled Venoms: Goku Black/ Zamasu, Galena and Kane.

Galena is a green skin, beautiful busty humanoid fairy-like creature with white spiky flowing hair, yellow eyes and translucent insectoid wings. She wears a red leotard, red gloves that stretch to her forearms and red thigh-high boots.

Kane is a tall, muscular bald humanoid being with blue skin and purple eyes, and has red markings on his scalp and around his eyes. He wears a black suit with gold armour pieces over his body, with his most notable feature being the insect-like shell pieces hanging from the back of his chest armour. He also wears olive green military-esque gloves and boots.

Goku Black's original appearance is the same as his future timeline counterpart, being an above-average height Kai of slim built and green skin, and with a white Mohawk. However, after killing the original present Gowasu, he wore his former master's matching set of gold and green Potara earrings.

His current appearance after stealing the original present Goku's body, it underwent physical changes: He has a slightly darker skin tone and more defined eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique, a noticeably dark shade of black hair with only four front spikes and three back ones wearing a dark grey vest, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots, the right Potara earring on his left ear and a Time Ring on his right index finger and has dark outlines around his eyes.

They proceeded to visit the worlds of Beastars, Fire force, Black Clover and Code Vein.

In Fire Force, They recruited The Holy Sol's Shadow and Haumea.

In Black Clover, they recruited Revchi Salik.

The last world on the list was for 'My Hero academia'.

They found a potential successor to the villain 'All for one' named Nine.

This guy had nine unknown quirks (a superpower 80% of people in this world are born with and with certain quirks, others cane potentially be stolen).

Nine is a man of reasonable height with fair skin and thin, rectangular grey eyes with white pupils. He also has white hair that reaches just past his shoulders, worn swept back away from his face.

His most defining feature is the large black mask that covers him from his chest to just above his nose, four extra pieces winding around the exposed skin of his face and around his head. Four darker plates cover each side of his neck, lined with dark purple, and he has what appears to be something similar to the flat muzzle of a gas mask over his mouth that's decorated with seven grey studs, as well as a large purple and black cylinder protruding from each of his shoulder blades. Below this, he wears a full body suit of a similar design, with plates of black covering his entire body, leaving only his fingers exposed, and, over this, a blazer and dress pants of a pale lilac colour.

"So, what do you want?" Nine asked.

"We'd like to form an alliance and an ability to control heartless and heartfuls. You have potential for our…ally leader" Tanya stated.

Nine thought it over.

"Ok but on one condition: You help me get to a multiverse meeting in the future. Deal?" Nine offered.

Tanya scoffed.

"Fine" she took his hand and shook it.

Vormulax and Cosma covered the uncharted cartoon worlds by heading off to the world of _Power Players_ first.

Though not the main antagonist of this world, Princess Sugar Salt was an ally of the man villain Madcap in this world.

So, when Cosma and Vormulax arrived close to the toy shop with multi-coloured slides, Princess Sugar Salt was on a stake out for Madcap, watching the Power Players training.

Princess Sugar Salt was a doll with green hair that styled up into a single point, a gold tiara with a magenta heart in the centre, a short magenta heart-shaped strapless dress with a gold trim, and yellow ballet shoes. She also has a pair of green wings, one magenta eye and one green eye, and is fully articulated.

"Ah hello, We'd like to offer you something to help achieve your evil goal" Cosma stated.

"A princess doesn't negotiate but for you two it will be an acceptation" Princess Sugar Salt replied as her hair and wings switched to pink and back to reflect her mood.

"We'd like to allow you the power to control the heartfuls, beings of corrupted light and darklings, beings of darkness, to aid you and your leader" Cosma continued.

"Hmm… You know Madcap received a odd message from someone called 'The Unknown' about meeting somewhere at a set time….are you aware of this too?" Sugar salt wondered.

Cosma and Vormulax looked at each other in confusion.

"Maybe. We might get to meet again after this then. So, is it a deal?" Cosma asked.

The princess doll nodded and shook Cosma's hand.

"A pleasure doing business with you" Cosma smiled.

Their next stop was Nought town in the world of _Costume Quest._

In that town was a wealthy man named Bob, who was secretly one of the evil monsters that came from a portal.

This town had a group of 4 children who used the power of imagination, magic potion juice and costume to fight evil.

Cosma and Vormulax's next task was to convince Bob to form an alliance.

The next places after this was The creek to meet The King, Tiny Ones Transport Service, Monte Macabre, Summer Camp Island, Demon realm (the Owl House), Black Hat's Manor, The world of Disenchantment, 101 Dalmatian Street to meet Hunter De Vil, the world for 'The curse of Molly Mcgee' and um…Hell where Alastor was located.

Once all three pairs had achieved their mission, they returned to Tempest's blimp.

They phoned Shadowy Venomous and informed him of their progress (after Shadowy and TKO had faced Boxbot Prime twice and TKO spoke to Fink).

By this point a month had passed.

That was when Tempest got a call from a turtle wizard.

When the weekend came (the day of the tournament), TKO and Shadowy Venomous were cackling in anticipation.

TKO even destroyed one of the signs that said, 'Plaza Tournament this weekend'.

-In the Subconscious-

KO hadn't made much progress on getting out.

The very nature of the subconscious and what he repressed kept changing from red repressions of his fear and negative thoughts to the bleak darkness TKO had faced with his past memories to keep his personality intact.

"No wonder TKO escaped this place and took over our body. My negative thoughts allowed him to" KO realised.

He heard TKO's growls coming from outside.

"I need to get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" He cried.

"Quiet, twerp! It's time for the tournament" TKO stated with a nasty grin.

An announcement was made on TV to share why said tournament was happening and the prize being a meet and greet with the President of the universe.

TKO and Shadowy regrouped at Boxmore first.

"It's your big moment, son. So, show them how powerful you are. When you win, you can use what the president grants to give us both what we want. After all, that's the back-up plan" Shadowy reminded him.

"Of Course, dad. I'll beat them all to the next galaxy" TKO remarked.

"Good. The others did their part for the plan, so you'll be granted extra abilities because of their success" Shadowy added.

Both were now prepped for action and left Boxmore to face the judges in order to sign up.

Fink reappeared to grab two collars like her one in case of an emergency and then slinked back to the sewer.

As the first round began between one of the Kactus Krew members and Ted Viking and Mrs Foxy, Enid and Rad signed up for the tournament.

"So, you dorks think you can win, huh?" TKO mocked while floating and covered in purple energy.

He and Shadowy both laughed.

"Just take a deep breath, it's gonna be alright, KO" Carol said, softly while trying to help him calm down.

"For the last time it's TKO! I'm finally in control for good and I'm not giving that up" TKO exclaimed.

"We should go" Shadowy suggested in a low voice.

"Right, lots of butts to kick if I'm gonna be number one" TKO stated with a smirk.

They both laughed while flying away to get signed up and ready.

Carol broke into tears upon seeing TKO reject her again.

The second round was between TKO and Colewort.

Colewort (the sentient Broccoli) activated his smoke ability but TKO beat him to a pump and shot him in the air with a power fist.

On the leaderboard, he moved to the next round with his level starting at -1 as the rounds would cause everyone's levels to progress through the tournament.

"Good luck, scrubs" TKO said, mockingly to Enid and Rad as he left the ring.

The full theme song of the song began to play in the background as Rad faced the diving hero.

Enid and Rad progressed through the rounds with high class skill and precision.

In one round, TKO faced Ms Mummy and untangled her wrapping to reveal a skull.

In another round, TKO defeated Pird, a purple bird and gave Enid and Rad the 'you can't see me' look.

As the rounds progressed, TKO's icon glitched from TKO to KO a few times.

TKO was fighting different heroes at once as KO fought back.

"Let me out of here!" KO cried in the subconscious as TKO carried out the punches.

"Knock it off, Twerp!" TKO cried as he shook his head to shut poor KO up by making him dizzy.

They were at the final round: Enid and Rad vs TKO (who was at level -99).

"I'm having second thoughts, Enid. He hasn't broken a sweat" Rad pointed out in a low voice.

A drop of sweat tried to escape but TKO forced it back inside.

"If KO is still fighting, we have to do the same" Enid encouraged him.

Shadowy Venomous materialised behind TKO.

"Go get them, Son" he stated.

"Sure thing, Pops" TKO replied.

"I'll go get started on the next phase" Shadowy added before teleporting away.

"Where did he slither off to?" Rad wondered.

Without a moment to process, the gong rang and TKO charged as a ball of purple fire to launch a swipe attack.

This caught them off-guard as they flew backwards to the back of the ring (where the ropes are).

"Let's try a team attack" Rad suggested.

Enid nodded as the pair rushed towards TKO: Enid running and Rad using his laser beam to fly.

Enid then used her shadow move to slide herself and Rad past to attack from behind TKO.

TKO blocked them both with his hands.

His hands were lit up with purple lightening.

"Cool trick…NOT!" he remarked as he flung them away.

They landed on the ground in pain.

"He'll get tired of moping the floor with us eventually, right?" Rad asked.

"Rad, when has KO EVER been tired of mopping floors?" Enid reminded him, hauntingly as they both shuddered.

Rad tried a laser beam attack but TKO caught it.

"Nice try, Radicals" TKO sneered.

He used the beam to whack them on the ground.

While TKO fought Enid and Rad, KO went further into the subconscious upon seeing a bright light.

TKO punched them so hard that they landed outside the ring, holding onto the rope for dear life.

They had until the countdown ended to get back into the ring.

They were about to give up when an arm pulled Rad's leg and they were dragged into a sewer pipe.

"Is someone there?" Enid asked with faint fear.

"It's me" Fink said.

"What are you doing here?" Rad questioned.

"Haven't you ever seen a rat in a sewer pipe before?!" she cried.

"We don't have time to fight you" Enid pointed out.

"You're never gonna beat TKO at this rate" Fink remarked.

"Not here we're not" Rad stated.

Fink sighed.

"TKO has accessed the deepest part of himself and is using it to bring his pain on everyone else. You need to do that too" she explained.

"Don't you like work for Shadowy Figure?" Enid wondered.

"Hell no! I hate him, he took my boss away!" Fink admitted with swelled up tears.

She wiped the tears with her arm.

"I know it sounds weird but if you wanna beat TKO, you have to match his power" she said in a serious voice.

"We don't have time to dig into our deep emotional traumas" Enid insisted.

"You don't have to" Fink replied, revealing two collars.

Enid and Rad took them and put them on.

On the ring, TKO was laughing as the countdown was at 34.

"Looks like I'm the only one standing" He said, proudly.

A fireball just missed his head as the smoke cleared to allow Enid and Rad to be visible. Fink was lurking behind TKO close to the ropes with the largest smirk known to anyone.

"Come back for more beatings?" TKO asked.

"I don't think so, TKO" Enid replied as she and Rad got out a glorb and inserted into the collar.

"No!" TKO cried.

Her hair became longer, she received a similar outfit to the one worn in the pilot excluding the cloth wrapped around her waist and arms with eyeshadow, ear piercings, fishnets, black boots, a spiked necklace and spiked bracelets on her wrists.

This form was known as 'Tenid' but because of the collar, Enid was in full control the whole time like how Fink was with her turbo form.

Rad's hair changed from an afro to dreadlocks wearing almost the exact same outfit excluding his tights, which have changed from pink to black with five spiked collars, eye shadow, ear piercings and dark purple boots.

This form was called 'Trad' and like with Enid, Rad had control the whole time.

"Time to play by the rules of your own game, TKO" Enid said in a more serious voice.

"Get ready, Little man" Trad said in a dark tone.

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.**

**I will include a full timeline in chapter 5. This story will hopefully be a progressive one to fill in the gaps we were left with.**

**More will be edited in over time.**

**See ya next time.**

**Grace, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- End of the tournament, goals and the great beyond!

**This covers elements of the latter of 'Let's fight to end' and moments from 'Thank you for watching the show'.**

**Tao is 'Path' in Chinese and Kaio is 'Cheerful hero' in Japanese. There will be two characters from Kingdom Hearts included in this. **

**The necessary flashback of Shadowy Figure and Nova (My star vs OC) is from my KH4 story. **

**The song included is a parody of 'Change' from the Steven Universe Movie.**

**Note: regarding Luxord and Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts, elements of my KH4 story that relate to them will be referenced here because that reveals their fates. I don't own Luxord and Vanitas but i'm using them for the sake of my story. Enjoy!**

**PS: I apologise if the few Kingdom Hearts elements in this story are confusing.**

"Now we're turbo too" Tenid remarked.

"Think you can handle THIS?!" Trad cried as he shot 10 lasers from all of his fingers at TKO.

TKO dodged two and used his arms to protect his face from the other lasers.

Tenid launched an ice breath attack to push TKO back.

Then Trad clapped his hands to launch more powerful lasers at him.

This caused TKO to be caught in the beam.

Tenid then created three shadow cat heads that morphed together into a fist that slammed onto TKO.

TKO summoned as much energy as he could muster to lift the shadow hand while still in the laser and used his lightening to morph into a Pacman-looking shadow which he threw back at them.

This move knocked them out.

"Even when you losers try to cheat, you still can't beat me" TKO declared.

Shadowy Venomous faced the glorb tree.

"I spent years trying to engineer myself to harness your power. Who knew I'd have a son who can do it naturally?" he mused to himself.

Then he pressed a button.

"Ok, kiddo. You're up." He stated.

After Shadowy Venomous uprooted the glorb tree (to everyone but TKO's surprise), TKO smiled.

"This power is all for you!" Shadowy cried.

"It's about time!" TKO exclaimed.

He absorbed the glorb tree's power and destroyed the fighting ring.

Enid and Rad returned to normal because the glorb's effect ran out.

"It's time. Drain their power PEREMEANTLY!" Shadowy ordered.

"You got it, pops" TKO replied as he generated purple lightening and began to create a de-powerment dome by hitting the ground to affect everyone but himself.

Enid and Rad tried to love tactic on him.

"You helped me feel comfortable about myself" Rad admitted while showing his cat side.

"You helped me confront a part of my past that I buried" Enid added.

"We LOVE you!" they cried.

"I'm BUSY! You always say you 'appreciate' KO, what about ME?!" TKO snapped.

He knocked them away and made the dome grow.

"Peanut!" Carol called.

"We love you, KO. You're like a son to me" Mr Gar added.

"We're not perfect but we're a family, KO" Carol added, softly.

"I have NEW family and he lets me do what I want with NO RULES!" TKO barked.

The Boxbot Prime, with Jethro 2.0 (the one that speaks normally with the big eyes), faced TKO again.

Jethro 2.0 became the head and Darrell shared the torso with Shannon.

Dendy and boxman rode the shoulders.

They tried to break through the dome with a Jethro energy shield, but TKO punched them all at the sun, splitting it in half.

Everyone was left on the ground.

Carol unintentionally hummed a tune similar to 'Focus Pocus' causing TKO to response by joining in the humming.

_What? Why am I humming?!_ He thought in surprise.

"KO, please remember the steps" Carol begged.

"I don't have to listen you, MOM!" TKO cried.

As a last resort, everyone began to chant 'KO' breaking his concentration even more.

"It's TKO!" TKO barked.

The dome began to fail much to Shadowy Venomous' horror.

"TKO…." Fink called.

He made eye contact with her.

"Remember what we agreed on" she finished.

In the background, Nova was waiting.

She had long hair like both Teen Moon and Star, but it was a lighter shade of blue and brown eyes however she had grey skin and broken heart cheekmarks. She was still wearing the black coat seen in _Kingdom Hearts_. She was now physically 17 for good.

Inside the subconscious:

KO found a box labelled 'TKO's box of Secrets'.

In reality, TKO was straining to stabilise the dome.

"The dome is shrinking!" Shadowy cried.

"I'm TRYING!" TKO yelled.

"Try harder" Shadowy bluntly nagged.

"Maybe if you stopped nagging, I'd be able to FOCUS!" TKO retorted.

"Did you just talk back at me?" Shadowy ask in shock.

"So, what if I did? I'M the one with all the power!" TKO boasted.

Shadowy grabbed him by the skirt in anger.

"You're forgetting your place, boy. I made you take physical form. Once you have fulfilled your purpose, you'll do MY bidding! All will bow to me, the most POWERFUL being in the MULTIVERSE!" he cried.

"So…like everyone else…you USED me like some tool. I am a person with feelings. I thought you understood me, but you lied AGAIN. Let's settle this the old-fashioned way, traitor" TKO said as his hair hid his eyes from view.

Shadowy Venomous made heartfuls appear beside him, this ability had manifested due to the team spreading the reach of heartfuls almost everywhere.

"You know…trusting Fink will be a mistake you'll regret for a long time" Shadowy hissed.

The heartfuls took the form of KO resembling Shadowy Venomous, TKO being unappreciated by everyone around him even after his actions through PKO and the constant torment of identity within TKO.

Shadowy Venomous used them as a shield before clashing with TKO.

They shot energy blasts at each other a lot.

Shadowy teleported away from TKO's power punches but got hit by his lightening and knocked down.

"You said we were Partners, but you wanted to USE me. Well no more, I'm gonna use this power to drain everyone's energy until there's nothing left!" TKO stated, angrily at his betrayal.

Shadowy smiled.

"Now you're like me" he scoffed before TKO hit him hard, causing Shadowy to come out of Venomous in a black goo form.

He stomped on it, killing Shadowy and faced Venomous.

"You're first, Dad" he said, bitterly.

Venomous, with a look of regret, just stared at him.

"Do your worst, kid" he stated.

"No!" Fink cried.

"Fink….Stop" Venomous pleaded.

"What kind of minion would I be if I didn't stay with you to the very end?" Fink questioned.

-Flashback-

In a sewer close to Professor Venomous' house, Fink, who was white with short pink hair in a brown sack dress, with her toy Sylvia (created from a sack, straw and chocolate bar for legs with a fork for an arm, banana peel for hair, plastic cup for a head with a face that had lipstick lips and pink coloured around the eyes and lips to look more like a person) saw Professor Venomous.

She had been technically 5 at the time.

He had found her by accident when looking for a minion to help him out.

She had tried to fight off a predator to protect her toy but was knocked aside.

He had used his potions to protect her from a sewer predator.

"What's your name, little one?" He had asked.

"Um….Fink…or at least I think it is. I don't have parents" Fink admitted.

"Well…how would you like to become my minion? It's basically being a bodyguard. We can be together for a long time" Venomous offered.

"Do you get to give me gifts?" Fink asked.

"Sure" Venomous shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm in. I'll be with you to the end" she promised.

They took each other's hands.

A little while after that an experiment caused her to turn green.

-End of Flashback-

TKO growled.

"Regardless of mistrust, you better have kept your end of the deal" he stated.

Fink nodded slightly to confirm.

"Well….it still doesn't make much difference to me" TKO said as he blasted Fink.

"NO!" Venomous cried before getting blasted as well.

"So…who's next?!" TKO cried.

In the Subconscious:

KO found a tape recorder in the box of secrets and managed to escape the subconscious area with it.

He witnessed TKO blasting people in horror.

"TKO, Stop!" he cried.

Then he tried turning on the tape recorder.

Out came a young 3-year-old KO's voice:

**"Hi everyone, I'm KO. Today I'm gonna see what my Mommy is up to!"**

**-Flashback-**

**A toddler (3-year-old) version of KO with shorter adorable hair in blue dungarees held the tape recorder as he approached Carol.**

**"Mommy! Mommy! Say something!" he said with cheerfulness.**

**"Something" Carol said, playfully before laughing.**

**"That's not what I meant" Younger KO exclaimed in frustration.**

**He began to cry as he started a temper tantrum.**

**"Ok, calm down. I know what can help" Carol said as she held the mic.**

**She began to sing a song to calm him down.**

**-end of flashback (at this stage)-**

_I understand now, TKO,_ KO thought.

TKO continued blasting Plaza inhabitants when he noticed the music.

"Where's it coming from?" He wondered.

KO turned the volume to the max which affected TKO's concentration.

'Now if you lose your focus, those scary feelings start to grow. With a little focus Pocus, you can get back in control. Just breathe in and out, remember nothing lasts forever. Even the worst feelings can always get better' Carol's voice echoed from the recorder as TKO faced Carol, Mr Gar, Enid and Rad.

Carol was in tears as TKO began to break down in tears as the song came to an end.

"Make it STOP!" He cried as he blasted them all.

They all vanished as TKO looked at his hands while breathing heavily.

"TKO!" KO called.

TKO closed his eyes and returned to the 'mindscape' where his house was located.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his eyes obscured from view.

'I feel so much better, Mommy' Younger KO said.

KO turned off the tape recorder.

"Did you hear it, TKO?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. The reason that was buried…was when you started to avoid getting angry because of your fantasied 'hero image'. And Unlike you, I have no one who ACCTUALLY appreciates me" TKO revealed.

"So, let's settle this once and for all: One last fight" he added.

"Wait, TKO…Let's not…" KO began.

TKO began to throw punches in desperation, still keeping his eyes out of view.

"I know it is conflicting,

These emotions deep inside,

I know you're hurting,

We're in our mind.

You can make it better,

We don't have to die!

If you understand,

That you can make a change.

You can make a path,

You can have a life,

You save them.

We don't have to fight!

You can put in effort,

If you start tonight,

'Cuz we…. We can make a change" KO sang to the tune of Change from the Steven Universe Movie.

The whole time KO was in defence mode.

"TKO, I am so sowwy! We had a way to control our anger and I didn't appreciate you enough" KO admitted as he gave TKO a hug.

TKO's eyes finally became visible: he was in tears.

"Yeah, right. After what I just did…" he trailed off, feeling hurt.

"Even when I accepted you as a part of me, I locked you in a cadge, gave you a house, threw you into solidary confinement; yet I thought you were this angry thing put in here by someone else. I tried to get rid of you, the more I treated you like someone else the worse it got. I'm ready to accept the truth: You're not just a PART of me, TKO; You are ME and I am YOU" KO realised.

The pair began to glow: TKO was purple and KO was blue as they floated upwards.

"It was that easy, huh?" TKO asked.

-Outside-

TKO's heart went inside the mannequin-looking replica brought to the plaza by Nova; she had escaped being blasted by taking cover.

"Right on cue" She stated.

-Flashback (The reason behind the replica):

TKO regained his physical form when his heart returned as Shadowy Figure was waiting for him.

"Part of me is in KO's subconscious. What should we do know?" he asked.

"You need to stay out of sight and observe him. I'll see if I can find help, like your dad" Shadowy Figure replied.

Fink watched him in the shadows and shivered.

Nova was sent to him in person.

"Is there anything I can borrow to allow TKO to have his own life should the need arise?" Shadowy Figure asked.

"Yes, we still have a replica. The one which was made for Vanitas that he didn't end up using" Nova replied, with a hint of bitterness.

"Do I need to contact you or someone else when I need it?" Shadowy Figure questioned with intrigue.

She gave him a card.

"My Boss, Commander Peepers will direct you to the location when you use this number" she explained.

He smiled from underneath the hood.

"Thank you" he stated before both Nova and Shadowy Figure parted ways.

-end of flashback-

Fink had stolen the card from Shadowy Venomous aboard Tempest's blimp and had phoned Commander Peepers the time TKO found her in the sewer. This was the reason for Nova's appearance here.

In KO's mind-

The pair floated up as a blue light surrounded everything.

"Took us long enough to figure it out" KO replied with a smile.

They clasped hands as the blue and purple chains broke symbolically as the two merged into one.

When KO woke up, his sash and wristbands turned into a magenta colour, and a fang appeared, a feature from TKO, sticking out of the left side of his mouth. His teeth were pointed just like TKO's as well.

His hairstyle was his regular one but at the length TKO's was, to signify said merge.

"Hello?" Whole KO called.

No one was around except Nova and TKO.

"Hey, KO" a familiar voice said.

He turned around and was shocked to see TKO separated from him.

"Fink kept her promise to me. I had a 'dark heart' remember? You even said I deserve a life too in your little 'song'. Don't I can a say in meeting this president of the universe too?" he pointed out.

TKO looked at his hands and then KO as he spoke while trying to adjust to having a permeant body this time round.

"He's using a replica body which takes the appearance of any heart placed into it. So, you're both merged and separate at the same time" Nova quickly explained.

"Everyone is gone because of me…" KO realised as he dropped to his knees.

"You have won the tournament; how does it feel?" a giant orange guy with yellow hair similar to Elvis in a white suit (President of the universe) asked.

"Terrible" KO sniffed.

"That's not what I was expecting…there's even three of you still standing. The winner is allowed one wish" the president revealed as he showed them a star from his ear.

Whole KO and TKO locked in eye contact.

"I don't want to fight you again, but I too have a right to this wish" TKO pointed out.

"I know. I get to be my best self, but you and everyone else doesn't have that. So…I'll make it count.

I wish everyone could get the best chance in life" KO requested.

He was shown everyone at the plaza being happy: The boxbots went back to Boxmore since Boxman had returned and were all wearing cowboy hats. Jethro had become the version with the big eyes that can talk due to the wish.

Fink and Professor Venomous were given a planet to destroy to their hearts' content with a laser gun and Venomous' old laser hat.

They all still remembered the Plaza tournament and TKO.

TKO was shown at the plaza getting picked up by Tempest's ship.

"I need to find a new purpose without KO. We're still connected but thanks to the wish, I can be whoever I wish now" he said with resolve.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked.

TKO smiled.

"Let's get two more members on our list and then come back for Fink" he replied.

"Sounds like a plan, TKO" Tempest stated.

He paused for a moment.

"Tao. Call me Tao" he replied.

KO was in space (sort of) with the president of the universe.

"Say, Mr President? What's with these glorbs?" he asked.

"They're filled with energy to allow fun in the world, it's why you, your mother and friends all have powers" the president replied.

"Some try to take the fun away, but you bring people together and make life as fun as possible. Thank KO, you're the truest hero I ever did see" he added.

He then blew on the star to allow KO to return home.

"Keep on grooving, young one" the president stated as KO waved as he was transported home.

Back at the plaza, KO readjusted to being at work in his new form.

Becoming one with TKO meant he could express his thoughts and feelings, negative or not, more openly compared to before. He couldn't access PKO anymore due to the merge, however.

Rad and Enid decided to make a dance video to celebrate the defeat of Shadowy Figure which KO recorded.

'My name is KO and I've been training at the bodega for a while now. After a lot of challenges and with everyone's help, I'm ready to become a great hero' KO narrated.

There was a boxmore alert as cowboy Darrel appeared to attack the plaza and KO rushed towards him with a punch.

-with TKO-

Before heading to the next location on their list, TKO needed a new look to match his new secondary name.

So, he went to Drupe's fashion shop and got help with clothes suggestions.

An hour later, TKO came out of the changing room with a long-sleeved black top with a purple skull on the middle (matching his headphones from his debut appearance) with sleeves having 3 yellow stripes along it, black with white stripes jeans and a leather black jacket. His purple wristbands and hair remained the same to remain recognisable even with his new nickname.

Tempest's ship was set to arrive in the _Kingdom hearts_ universe that is directly connected to KO's main timeline world (the AUs for KO is linked around it like planets in metaphorical sense).

"So, TKO, are you like the captain now?" Bliss asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I need to figure out who I want to be without KO first. Once we've convinced the two people on our list to join, we need to head back to collect Fink" TKO replied.

Even Mojo Jojo was confused.

"She promised me a Videos game" TKO added with a smile.

They picked up Luxord/ Dorul from _Verum Rex_ and Vanitas from _Twilight Town_'s clock tower.

Luxord had very short platinum blond hair in a Caesar cut, blue eyes and a goatee matching his hair colour wearing the usual all-black coat of Organization members sporting slightly pointed shoulders and very loose sleeves and five silver piercings on his ears; four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlob.

He was the member with the element of time and theme of gambling through his card weapons.

Vanitas usually had a silver helmet covered with dark glass that hid his face but currently he no longer used it after his body was reconstructed the moment his heart was released from Sora.

When Team Shadow Fire arrived at the clock tower, Vanitas was alone sitting on the edge with blue sea-salt ice cream on a lolly stick.

He was recognised by his resemblance to Sora but with his natural golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin, black and red organic-looking bodysuit and more muscular build compared to Sora.

"Are you a team of misfits, villians and anti-heroes?" Vanitas asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, we can help you find your purpose" TKO stated.

Vanitas sighed.

"Fine. I'm in. I guess….an 'team' or whatever might help me feel…..LESS empty" He admitted through gritted teeth.

"Welcome to the team!" AU Spinel cried as he and Luxord boarded the ship with the rest of them.

_'My name is TKO (Or Tao), I used to be just KO's negative emotions, but I've been given a second chance to experience life and make my own choices. So, with everyone's help, I'm going forge a new path without KO!' TKO narrated (to mirror KO)._

_-To be continued-_

**This story isn't over. As you can see, TKO has a physical form but part of him still merged with KO (like what we saw in the show).**

**I wanted to allow him to have a chance to experience life as well (plus I enjoy including him in stories).**

**I'm going to try to explore how KO's complete form affects him, he's still himself but I'll try to how the merge affects him in different ways along with TKO's journey as well.**

**The goal is for this to be a gradual project: filling in the gaps that the moments from 'Thank you for watching the Show' left us and including some ideas that didn't get to be episodes etc (Plus my own additions).**

**Glossary:**

**Tao- Path (Chinese)**

**Kaio- means friend in Japanese and in KO's case is related to the technique Kaio-ken from Dragonball.**

**I picked Tao for TKO so his initials remain the same and to be a contrast to KO's Japanese as the concept of Tao relates to Yin and Yang and in a way KO and TKO sort of represent that.**

**I hope that makes sense.**

**Here's the full timeline at present:**

**My story timeline:**

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between mission, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had a innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

** (In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real timje) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-TBA: Possible other KH stories….**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**An adventure with wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel (TBA)**

**-Long gone gulch(TBA)**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with 'Cataylst', 'Mayura' and 'Chameleon' from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

**(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe**

**(8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-TBA unnamed Kingdom hearts story….**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra)**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**See ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Reconcile, reflection and a Venomous encounter_

**Moments from Thank You for Watching the Show will be included during the rest of this story. A few idea that didn't get to become actual episodes will be included as well.**

**These moments will be covered in detail over time and include other elements for TKO's arc as well. The KOuniverse Movie AU was owned by Cute Spinel.**

**Another AU included is Split AU owned by ur mom/ Discount Spinel AKA Sally.**

**Spinel is a character from the Steven Universe Movie so there WILL be spoilers for the movie in this too. She belongs to Rebecca Sugar, the creator of Steven Universe.**

**The Fink enrols in KO's school was an episode concept from the show writers that didn't become a reality. I will be covering some of the shelved ideas in this story.**

**The PJ Masks characters are owned by Entertainment One, Frog Box, and TeamTO, distributed by Disney outside of France and based on the Les Pyjamasques book series by Romuald Racioppo. I'm including them for the second school arc.**

**The song in this chapter is a parody of the song 'Happily ever after' from the Steven Universe movie combined with the 'Finale' song (both have the same tune.**

-With TKO-

It had been two days since KO made his wish after the merge and TKO having a permeant existence.

The blimp's next destination after recruiting Luxord and Vanitas was the KO universe Movie AU.

In this universe, Earth was split in half: One side covered the events of Steven universe and the other side was KO's timeline.

Spinel had been created to be a friend and jokester for people. She was first given to POINT when she encountered Laserblast before the 'Incident'.

Then she was given to Pink and after Pink got a colony (Earth), she made Spinel wait in their garden for 6 thousand years with no intention of returning.

Spinel had a small hope in her mind that Point would visit her but even they never came.

-In present day time when Steven is 16 and 6-11 years pasted for KO's side-

The events of the Steven Universe movie occurred as Spinel took her revenge out on the earth, Steven and even KO.

With Steven and KO's insistence, she joined Boxmore (or Voxmore when Venomous and Boxmore were co-owners) to help her mental state.

Spinel originally had a more rounded design in contrast to her current pointy design with black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns, white with more rounded pink sleeves top, a pair of big magenta shoes with her colour palette being brighter than her current one which uses darker tones and similar to that of a 1920s rubber-hose cartoon character. Her gemstone used to be right side up, resembling a normal heart.

Currently, Spinel had a pink complexion, magenta eyes, a small pointy nose, and magenta hair that is styled into a pair of spiky pigtails, three black lines underneath both of her eyes, reminiscent of running mascara wearing a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots with her heart gemstone being upside-down at the centre of her chest.

When the blimp landed in the plaza, Spinel was chilling with Fink and the boxbots, slowly adjusting to having a new family.

Compared to when Bliss and Tempest made deals with villians to allow them control of the heartfuls and darklings in AUs previously, the heartfuls appeared unprovoked in this AU this time around.

TKO led the team to Boxmore to see if they could acquire one more member.

"Wait…TKO? How are you here?" AU Fink asked in confusion.

"Long story, Is there anyone else here besides the box bots?" TKO questioned.

"Well…there's Spinel but she's…" AU Fink began.

Up ahead was a keep out sign. The team barged in and found Spinel tormented by heartful versions of Pink Diamond.

"Stop! Make it stop!" Spinel cried.

"I never loved you, Spinel. I'm glad I abandoned you like **TRASH.** I outgrew you and you **NEVER **noticed. You have to live with that for the rest of your existence" the heartful Pink Diamonds chanted.

The pink gem covered where ears on a human would normally be located to block out the chants.

TKO looked at Tempest and she nodded.

He counted to 10 to keep himself calm as he slowly approached her.

"Hey there…Spinel is it? I know what it's like to be unappreciated…. This Pink person must have been someone you cared about a lot, huh?" he asked, gently.

Spinel looked up while in tears and nodded.

"Well um, I'm not great at this 'advice' thing but my other half KO would normally give chipper advice, so I'll give it a go too. Um…it's ok to admit you love that person even if they abandoned you. It's not your fault and even if she can't apologise to you in person, you can still cherish the good times with your new friends, right?" TKO suggested.

As he spoke, he realised that his connection to KO had helped him out on giving out said advice in sense.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. I'm making baby steps with this friendship stuff and it will be ages before I feel somewhat better…or something close to that" Spinel admitted.

"Recovery takes time. Even I have learnt this" Tempest added.

The heartful versions of Pink groaned in agony as Spinel didn't allow them to affect her emotions anymore.

Tempest used her magic to destroy them and Spinel gave a sigh of relief.

"So…TKO…how exactly are you back?" Spinel asked with a small smile.

"Kingdom hearts magic" TKO replied.

Everyone was dumbfounded by his nonchalant answer.

"Ok….so why are all of you here?" Spinel questioned.

"Um….We were wondering if you'd like to join our team of misfits even temporarily" Bliss replied.

Spinel examined the team: talking animals, a superpowered 11 year old, a being of darkness, a card obsessed guy, a planet-eating lizard and whatever Vormulax is.

"Ok but only for a little while" she replied after some thought.

She then looked over as Venomous and Fink came into the room.

"I can go, right?" She asked.

Venomous smiled.

"Sure" he replied.

Spinel gave them both a hug.

"I'll be sure to message you with updates" she promised.

"Well maybe not too often" Fink said, hesitantly.

So, TKO led the way back to the blimp as Spinel stared at it in awe.

"So where to next, Captain?" Tempest asked after they boarded the ship.

TKO smiled.

"I need to pay an old friend a visit" he stated.

Since making his wish and adjusting to his new form, KO had been on a few missions with Enid and Rad in the last two days.

He felt his connection to TKO.

_It's almost like…we can influence each other's personalities _he realised in thought.

He had noticed that since the merge he was more willing to express genuine anger if anything upset him along with his insecurities compared how he was before TKO manifested into physical form with Shadowy Figure's help.

He went outside the bodega.

A second later, Venomous and Fink returned in their purple and silver mech suits with a head set similar to the power lever reader in _Dragon Ball Z_.

The title card 'Bio-mech Venomous + Fink' appeared in front of them.

"You're back already?!" KO cried.

The pair cackled.

"Indeed, we are" Fink boasted.

"Now that Fink and I have destroyed our planet (that they got as a present), we're back to finish what we started on Earth!" Venomous declared.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us, you dumb babies!" Fink cried.

KO smiled.

"Wanna bet, Dad?" he challenged.

Venomous smiled and nodded at Fink.

They used the jetpack function on their boots to fly up and used the suit to turn their arms into cannons and fired a dark pink laser at KO.

Rad rushed in and used his finger lasers as a shield.

"I got ya, buddy!" he cried.

Enid joined in by drawing their attention to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Venomous asked as he fired at her.

She gave him a taunting face and did her log replace thing that has a log and smoke in her place.

Rad gave KO a heads up so he got use his power fist on the duo.

"Ah shucks" Fink muttered as the punch connected to their faces and set them flying.

"We'll be back!" Venomous cried.

He got out his old helmet again as they flew back to Boxmore.

Boxman was in his cabin house, writing a list on next steps since he knew he won't be the owner of Boxmore forever.

Darrel's siblings were covering for Boxman in the leader role.

"Do you know when Boxman will be back?" Venomous asked.

"Um…we don't know. He's probably forming plans for the future or something" Shannon pointed out.

"But we could use an extra hand with business meetings" Ernesto offered.

Venomous smiled.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you all out of your home when I was Shadowy Venomous….You're all being so kind, I don't deserve this" he admitted, sadly.

"But like a hero showed our dad, everyone deserves a second chance" Darrel pointed out.

"Wait…KO helped him once?" Venomous said in surprise.

"Yeah, they convinced him to patch things up with me and I finally got to hear how proud he was when I forcefully took over the company that one time" Darrel admitted.

"That kid is incredible" Venomous realised.

_Why did I push him away by trying to force him to turn into TKO?_ He thought.

"Step father, you know you can convince his mother to let you see him on weekends again, right?" Raymond suggested.

"Ok…I'll find a way to do that…even if it's more awkward between Carol and I since the 'Shadowy' incident" Venomous admitted.

"Come on, Boss. We better plan our next attack on the plaza and form meeting plans!" Fink declared.

So, with the Boxbots, they began to form plans with the investors and other methods of attacking the plaza.

-Two days later on a Friday-

KO went outside of the bodega with a big grin on his face and felt like singing.

"Here we are in the future

Here we are in the future and it's bright

Nothing to fear

No one to fight

I can't believe we've come so far

Happily ever after now we're there" He began to sing.

"And here we are!" Everyone else sang along.

"Once upon a time, I thought I'd never reach my true potential,

Thought I'd have to rely on my turbo form to fulfil my hero purpose

Till realised the truth, We were the same person, same youth,

Then we merged and now I'm fully complete!

So, I feel I've finally reached a feat,

I'm getting stronger, not just that- a new brother!

Here we are in the future!" KO sang, happily.

Enid came outside to check on him.

"You ok, KO?" she asked.

"Yeah….just content that I made peace with TKO. The next step is well…everyone else" KO admitted.

Enid ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't sweat it, KO. They'll be fine now that you're whole and stuff. You just show how much you've helped people like us" She noted.

"Once upon a time, I only acted mean and cold to people,

Till KO helped me face my fears and try to help them,

I began to open up….,

After the past was dealt with past crushes,

Then sealed the deal with love,

So now…" Enid sang.

"Here we are in the future!" KO and Enid sang together.

"I heard singing! Is it a musical out here or what?" Rad asked.

KO shrugged as behind him Tempest's ship landed next to Boxmore.

A Boxmore box landed in front of them during the song.

Out came Darrel and Shannon with cowboy hats.

Another box landed with Raymond, Mikayla and Jethro (Deathro) also with cowboy hats.

"Do I hear music?" Raymond asked.

"Yes, we're having a mini-musical number" KO replied.

"May we join in?" Shannon asked.

"Sure. It's for everyone. We can share our experiences with the world" Rad declared.

"Once upon a time, I would act cool and not admit my true likes and hobbies.

I tried to hide that deep down I was a softie,

That I love cats too,

I soon embraced that too,

With KO's help, I got to embrace both family sides,

And I'm gonna achieve my dreams now because…" Rad sang.

"Here we are in the future!" KO and Rad sang together.

TKO and his team came out of Boxmore with Fink to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey TKO, would you like to express your character growth in song?" KO offered.

TKO turned away.

"Nope" he stated.

"Not even for 5 cookies, spaghetti and videos game?" KO insisted.

TKO clenched his right fist.

"Ok, but I'm adding a twist to this tune" he stated as he turned on his purple 'new' boombox (a gift from Fink) and played a heavy metal version of the 'Happily ever after tune'.

"Once upon a time, I was the negative feelings of Kaio,

Made physical by a creepy figure all in shadow,

I didn't why I was here, was stuck in KO's world,

But now I've grown and I'm now my own being

With a new team…

So…." TKO 'sang' to the metal version of the tune.

"So happily, we'll face

Whatever life will bring

And after, we might do it all again" KO sang.

[TKO] Here we are in the future

[Bliss] Here we are in the future

"I'll be ready every day

For as long as I can say

I can reach my goal" KO sang.

[The Boxbots] Here we are in the future

[KO] I can make my goal

{Venomous and Carol] Here we are in the future

[TKO, Fink and Boxman] Here we are in the future

"I can make my goal" KO sang.

"Here we are in the future" Enid, Rad, Dendy and Red Action sang.

"Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future (Here we are in the future)

Here we are in the future

Here we are

Here we are

Come so far (Come so far)

And it's bright, And it's bright,

And it's bright, And it's bright,

And it's bright, And it's bright!" Everyone sang.

"I'll be ready every day

For as long as I can say

Here I am in the future with my friends

That's why…

Memories will be with us till the end" KO sang.

-that evening-

Venomous met with Carol for a short meeting regarding KO.

"I know it has been…. Difficult to process my current lifestyle and what I previously did to KO as Shadowy Figure" he admitted.

"Yeah… You tried to kill him a few times with the monster you created and the whole glorb tree plan. But please enlighten me" Carl said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I was hoping you would let me make amends with him by letting him come over on weekends again" Venomous suggested.

Carol whistled and KO dashed next to her in a flash.

"Yes, Mommy?" He asked.

"Your dad has a question to ask" Carol replied.

"KO, will you let me be a part of your life again at least on weekends?" Venomous pleaded.

"I'm very sorry for putting you through all that tournament as Shadowy figure and as myself. Yes, I'm a villain but I went too far as Shadowy Venomous to become a monster of myself" he added, solemnly.

"Ok, I'll give you another chance if there's no tricks this time as I can't turn into TKO or PKO in my new form now" KO pointed out.

"I vow to keep my word this time, KO" Venomous promised.

He then looked at Carol.

"Alright, you can have custody of him on weekends but if anything like the 'Carl incident' occurs again, I'll sue and then kick your purple ass" She warned.

"Yes, Mam" Venomous said with a nervous look.

-Two days later-

KO and Dendy were in class with their fellow classmates waiting for their teacher to arrive when Fink appeared.

"Hello! Lakewood losers, I'm here to join your class for a few months" She declared.

"Fink is here as part of a social experiment to see if young villians can co-operate with young heroes in the same school. So, you'll be doing a project on Shucksgiving as a play. I'll be assigning you all roles to go over in the holidays" Miss Quantum stated.

Fink chuckled.

"This school year is gonna be TONS of fun" she exclaimed, gleefully.

Throughout the lesson, Fink poked, bite and scratched the other classmates including Dendy and KO.

Despite this behaviour to her peers, she answered a lot of questions correctly, shocking Dendy in the process.

When lunchtime came, KO and Dendy sat with Genisis, Bobo and Nanini.

"What is her problem? She comes to our school, torments us and now we have to work on a project with her just to see if this 'social experiment' works?" KO complained.

"It makes me MAD" He added.

"Maybe we can find to a way to bond with Fink and get to know her more?" Dendy suggested.

"Last time we properly spoke was when Shadowy Figure tried to take over my dad forever and worked together to stop him….but even then she insisted we weren't friends. How exactly can we break down her barriers?" KO questioned.

"What about Videos game?" Nanini suggested.

"And POW cards. I'm sure she collects the villain ones" Bobo added, looking slightly nervous.

Genisis in her blue cat form nodded.

KO sighed.

"I need to make a call" he admitted.

He went outside and phoned for help.

"TKO, I need your help to deal with Fink at school" KO requested in an upset voice.

"Meet me afterschool with Fink. I know a way to get through to her" TKO replied in a satisfied voice.

-Later that day-

KO brought Fink outside where TKO was waiting near the gates.

He led them to Tempest's ship and took them to a specific AU he had located.

In this universe, TKO and KO were split by Venomous. TKO had his mindscape appearance while KO no longer had the bodega vest.

Whole KO, Fink and Tao arrived as split KO looked vacant as the split had affected his emotions.

TKO somewhat remained the same since he had been in favour of the split.

Split KO felt a rush whenever he hurt someone he cared about.

"Tao, how does this AU help with our issue?" Fink questioned.

Tao folded his arms as Whole KO began to panic and rush back and forth.

"That could have happened to me! To us! This is Horrible!" he cried.

Tao stuck his foot out to trip Whole KO over.

"Listen, this is a what if situation. Fink, if this had happened to us would you still be a nuisance?" Tao asked.

Fink faltered.

"That's hard to say…That KO looks lost and not as fun to mess with" she admitted.

"Exactly. Even if you find it fun to mess with him, you need to understand that too much can become bullying…again" Tao explained.

"Wait since when did you get knowledgeable?" Whole KO asked.

"Since we interrogated Shadowy about my purpose, you DUMMY!" Tao yelled and then did deep breathing to calm down quickly.

"Anyway, do you understand why I brought you both here?" he added.

The pair nodded slightly.

They returned to the main version of the Plaza.

Fink sighed as they dropped her off at Boxmore first.

"I'll….try to be less of a bully but remember I'm still a villain" she said with a slight wince.

"Good enough for me, see you on Monday Fink" KO replied with a tiny wave.

"Fink…we'll have a game night next Friday and KO will be there too" Tao stated.

"Wait what?!" KO cried.

Fink fist-bumped the air in victory.

"Yes! I'm going sweep the floor with you boozos!" she cried in happiness.

"See you there" she added.

After she went inside, KO turned to TKO.

"Why did you say that?" he asked, curiously.

"It's the best way for you to bond with her. That was your goal in phoning me was it not?" Tao said, cheekily.

KO playfully punched Tao's right arm.

"You sly dog! You did what you promised in a clever way. Thank you" KO said with a giant grin.

Tao/TKO smiled back.

"I know that you had a feeling on what I'd do anyway" he stated, softly.

KO nodded in confirmation.

It was just the first step in gaining Fink's trust since fighting by her side against Shadowy that one time and it would take more to know her fully…..

-_A Venomous encounter-_

When Venomous was busy working on the next project to improve their bio mechs, a light green and purple portal appeared outside.

Fink, who was currently 11 (although her age as well as KO's is always written done as '6-11'), was busy playing Videos game on her portable device in her room.

20 minutes later, two children turned up in Venomous' office.

One was in a navy blue with stars ninja suit with just his blue eyes showing.

The one was a scientist kid in the classic white lab coat with goggle, blue eyes and black hair style upwards with a single white 'mad scientist' streak.

"Who are you?" Venomous asked.

"I am Romeo, child genius scientist and this is my…accomplice Night Ninja" The kid in goggles, Romeo introduced.

"So, what brings you children to Boxmore?" The Professor questioned.

Romeo was shaking like a leaf.

"We'd like to have teachers to help us make our schemes grander and scarier for inspiration" Night Ninja explained, boastfully.

_They do have potential to be as evil as Boxman and I. why not take the challenge?_ His echoey conscience told him.

"Alright then, since you're a scientist, Romeo you'll be with me and Night Ninja, you'll work with Fink. Her room is down the hall" Venomous explained.

"Wait do you have robots here too?" Romeo asked with wide, excitable eyes.

"Yes, Raymond, Shannon and the others are attacking the Plaza right now" Venomous explained.

Romeo thought it over for a moment.

"Is it ok if I meet them after having a lesson with you?" Romeo requested in a pleading voice.

Venomous sighed.

"Fine" he said.

Night Ninja stumbled around the hallways before finding Fink's room.

"Um Fink? My name is Night Ninja and I was hoping you could help me learn some new moves or tricks to form grander schemes" he said, calmly.

Fink removed her headphones.

"You want my help to become a better villain? Alright then, PJ pants but I'm warning you. I'm a tough teacher to keep up with" She stated.

It was time for their first lesson: using the heroes' weaknesses against them.

Professor Venomous showed Romeo footage from the 'Box trap' from the episode 'The KO Trap' which was a method of psychological torment through slime clones of KO and his friends that also had souls to mentally scar their real selves.

Romeo had to write down notes on this method as the clip played.

"Professor, is applying this torment on our foes through robot copies possible?" Romeo asked.

"Yes, but it depends on how it's applied. Please share" Venomous requested.

"Well, I have robot clones of the PJ Masks, my archenemies, and last time I had them out they had been upgraded to replicate both personality and appearance of the heroes' villain personas created from my Opposite ray machine. I collected the data with a microchip, you see. Anyway, My idea was to use those clones to trick the heroes into thinking they've gone bad again and then use organic clones to trick their minds into believing the worst scenario possible" Romeo suggested.

"Ah…You are good at this when you don't focus on taking over the world all the time. Say, kid. When you come back for another class, how about it be at a school next time?" Venomous suggested.

"Ok, That would be helpful. Thank you for helping me with inspiration" Romeo said, gratefully.

"Little Romeo, this is only the beginning" Venomous stated.

-Over in Fink's room-

"You need to feel every blow connect to the dummy" Fink stated.

Night Ninja was trying to punch the dummy of KO placed in her room for the exercise.

She then smiled.

"Try attack me with your ninja trick, PJ Boy!" she taunted.

Night Ninja tried a surprise attack through a smoke bomb and then a kick, but Fink dodged it.

Then he tried ninja fingers (a mystical, golden glow form of telekinesis) but Fink inserted a glorb into her collar and powered up into 'Turbo Fink' to break out of the enchantment.

Her gloves and boots go purplish-black, and lavender spike bracelets and collar appear on her, while her eyelids go dark indigo. Her hair also appears to be wilder and flowing.

"What… is this power?" Night Ninja asked in surprise.

"This is my turbo form. It's artificial through the glorb so I'm always in control. Wanna see some REAL action?" she asked.

Night Ninja nodded.

She proceeded to float in the air with a purple aura and then zipped around throwing punches at him left, right and centre.

Night Ninja tried to throw sticky splat, red glue-like ball type at her but she ploughed through it.

"Ha ha! You need to be able to think on your feet and also IMPROVISE!" Fink cried as she threw a desk at him.

He reacted by using a smoke bomb to teleport behind her in the nick of time.

"I think I just did" he remarked.

Fink was stunned.

Then she attacked him with a purple fire ball from her claws making him crash into the wall.

"Nope but good try, PJ kid" Fink complimented.

"Fink! Bring your student to my office!" Venomous called.

The pair arrived a few minutes after Romeo had completed his first lesson.

"I have an idea to get help to set up a school to rival not only POINT Prep but to help you and any other young villians improve in schemes and other area of villainy (or being an anti-hero)" Venomous explained.

"Hmmm…It's a neat idea, Boss. Can Tao and I assist?" Fink asked.

"Tao?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, that would be TKO, my son's former alter-ego that was the embodiment of his negative emotions in physical form. Formerly known as TKO or 'Turbo KO', he told us that his new secondary name is Tao from now on" Venomous added.

"Oh, Ok. Is he a good fighter?" Night Ninja asked.

"He's formidable" Fink replied with a devious smile.

"Alright, I'm in. When should we come back?" The young Ninja stated.

"We'll need time to set up the school along with a few other connections" Venomous pointed out.

"Say, how did you two get here?" Fink questioned.

The two night-time villians led them to the portal.

"Wow, you made this appear with some scroll and a gadget, huh?" Venomous asked in astonishment.

"Sure did" Romeo confirmed.

"May I?" Venomous asked.

Romeo nodded.

Venomous went through to inspect Romeo's device.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your ages" Venomous said in embarrassment.

"I'm 9 and my comrade here is approaching 10" Romeo replied.

"Ah then, you're about the right age for phones. I have an idea" Venomous realised.

For Romeo and Night Ninja's 9th birthdays, they had both received phones to match their night motif: Black and white Iphone-looking phone for Romeo and a navy blue looking phone for Night Ninja complete with phone charms (a Robot charm for Romeo and a shuriken for Night Ninja).

They gave him their phones and Venomous went back to his office through the portal.

He did used his engineering skills to add something to the phones before coming back through the portal.

Then he handed the phones back.

"Ok, so I found a way to sync your phones to our world's frequency so we can contact each other across worlds. I gave you Fink's number since she's about your age anyway. So, I'll make sure she lets you know when you can back" Venomous reassured them.

"Thank you, both of you" Romeo said, gratefully.

"See ya soon, PJ Boy and tulip kid" Fink taunted as she and Venomous went back through the portal before it closed behind them.

He went to his office to make a screen call with the board of investors of Boxmore (Cosma, Vormulax, and Billiam Milliam).

"Investors, I'd like to propose an idea to fund a school for Villians to rival POINT Prep" Venomous stated.

"Well, I can ask the Black Hat Organization and FOWL to help with funding staff. What should we call this school?" Cosma asked.

"BLUNT. We'll call it BLUNT. TKO and Fink can help us with teaching after Fink gets through her shucksgiving project" Venomous explained.

"Alright, we'll begin to process to this idea a reality this month" Vormulax replied.

"Thank you, Investors" Venomous said, gratefully.

Once the call ended and the screen went black, he had one thing on his mind: Boxman.

_-Let's be forgiven-_

Professor Venomous allowed Fink to stay with the Boxbots as he worked on making a cake for an old friend (and admirer).

It was only when it began to snow that he headed up to the house.

Boxman was sitting by the fireplace with Mikayla keeping him company when there was a knock at the door.

It was Professor Venomous with a winter scarf holding a chocolate cake that had 'I'm Sorry' with a heart beside it.

"I'm Sorry" Venomous said as he bowed his head.

Boxman gave a slight weary smile and shook his head.

"Here we go again" He remarked.

"Can you ever forgive me? I know I went overboard as Shadowy Venomous but I want to re-establish our partnership both business and personal again" Venomous pleaded.

"Ok, I forgive you as long as you don't ever kick me out of Boxmore again" Boxman stated.

"Alright. Have you been ok these last few…weeks?" Venomous asked.

"Yeah…I've been working on retirement plans and who to pick to take over the business when it's time to retire myself" Boxman admitted.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you pick a successor and maybe start a new project to target to plaza?" Venomous offered.

"I have missed your sly ideas, Venomous. Have you got any ideas to start with?" Boxman asked.

"I was thinking we could start with….a 'hero' tonic" His partner in crime revealed.

They both smiled as Boxman kissed him.

"It's PERFECT. We'll start to work on it tomorrow" he stated.

_I can tell him about the school idea another night, He's already looking forward to the tonic project_, Venomous thought.

**Why not accept me and become whole like your son?** His conscience offered.

It sounded echoey to Venomous and kind of…familiar…

Did KO's wish accidently bring someone back from the dead?

-To be continued-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'm going to show you all something regarding the future:**

**I'm putting all my stories in to 'phases'.**

**List of Phases:**

**The Magic Disney Series (Overall) Phase 1 (Magical Disney, The race to save cartoons, Saving our childhood, The Magic Awakens and The Magical Disney Shorts)**

**The stories that came after 'The Magic Awakens' starting with Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls, then Magical Disney Side missions, Mission Rouge One to The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover and Universal Knights up to Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan (Phase/stage two)**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses up to Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (The arc that covers the Infinity War/Endgame arc) Phase/stage 3**

**Every story that follows after that leads up to the Halfa War arc (Shadow Fire is in this phase) including the Halfa War arc of Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines is Phase 4 (The last phase)**

**By looking at my timeline, you'll know which stories are in which phase but yes Phase 4 is THE last one. I'm certain of it.**

**See ya in the next one! This a real dosy of a CROSSOVER and excitment! :D**

**Grace Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- School project, return and rebirth (In a sense)

**The following chapter includes a location and character from Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja, My little pony friendship is magic, The life and times of Juniper lee, OK KO Let's be heroes, Big hero 6 the series, Legend of the Three Callebreos, Ducktales (2017), Tiny toon adventures, Powerpuff girls (Plus an adaption/retooled version of a character from the reboot: Bliss), the MCU(Marvel Cinematic Universe), Ben 10 (Overall), PJ Masks, Lolirock, Rapunzel's tangled adventure, The Mysticons, Gravity Falls, the DCEU, Mew mew power/ Tokyo Mew mew power, My hero Academia, 12 forever, SWAT Kats, Miraculous Ladybug, Adventure time, Regular Shadow, Bakugan, Monsuno, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Carmen Sandiego (2019), The Dragon Prince, Rayman, Skylanders/ Sypro, Sonic, My life as a teenage robot, Super robot monkey team hyperforce go!, GEN:Lock, Deltarune/Undertale, night in the woods, Digimon, Beyblade, Unikitty, the lego movie franchise, She-Ra and the Princesses of power, Invader Zim, Kingdom Hearts, the amazing world of Gumball, Villainous, Buzz Lightyear of star command, Amphibia, 101 Dalmatian street, Mao Mao, Flowering heart, Victor and Valentino, Rick and Morty, Power Players, Final Space, Butterbean's café, Dragonball/ Jump Force, The Mario franchise, Super smash Bros Ultimate, Emara: Emirate's Hero, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Steven universe, Hazbin Hotel, Hellauva Boss, Nazo the mysterious hedgehog owns Metal Green and Courtney/Project SNT (For SKT/SNT: **** www. / user/**** ProjectSNT). It will also include elements like the 'hero tonic' from the Lakewood Plaza turbo mobile game and Lord Boxmax form along with a few shelved ideas that didn't get to be episodes. They belong to the KO writers. I'm just borrowing them for my story to try to continue KO and TKO's stories as creatively as possible.**

**This also includes elements seen in 'Thank you for watching the show' in the brief moments of the future that is shown. Enjoy!**

**Boxman's back! and Lord Boxmax**

A few days after TKO and KO hung out with Fink playing videos game, KO was outside when he heard familiar laughter coming from the smoke.

The new creation Venomous had helped create was ready as out of the smoke came Boxman.

He took the tonic and smiled.

"You will never stop me!" he cried.

His body lit up in a green aura as he changed into 'Lord Box-Max'.

In this form, his hair sticks upward, his chicken arm became a human arm, and he is now taller and more muscular than before with a white cape, a green square gem replaced his shirt (minus the sleeves), purple gloves and black leggings that went past his waist.

He floated in the air surrounded by a green aura (in the style of Dragon Ball sayians).

In addition, he gained special abilities such as teleportation with boxes, sending out blasts, an enhanced punch, summoning robots, and shooting lasers out of boxes.

KO powered up with a blue aura and they both charged at each other.

They were locked in a long battle until there was purple smoke after the two of them collapsed.

-That Weekend-

Whole KO paid Venomous a visit at Boxmore.

"Um KO, I don't mean to alarm you but lately I've been hearing a familiar voice and I'm worried that whatever you did to fix things at the end of the tournament brought **Him** back" Venomous said in a hushed voice.

"Well…maybe you need to do what I did and accept him as being you AND a part of you to be whole like me" KO suggested.

"Can you show me how please?" His dad asked in a gentle voice.

KO sighed.

"Alright" he sat in a crossed-legged position and got his dad to do the same.

KO placed his right hand on Venomous' head and got him to fall asleep to go to his mind space.

KO concentrated and used his connection to TKO to go into Venomous' mind.

-In Venomous' mind-

Shadowy Figure was sitting in a cave-like prison, waiting for Venomous.

The background had scattered images of Venomous and purple snakes everywhere with sad images of Lazerblast crossed-out.

"So, you finally came to confront me" he stated.

He removed his hood as Venomous face to face with him.

He still had black, messy hair and dark eyelids that are nearly black.

"Come back to gain more power, right other WEAK me?" Shadowy taunted.

"No. I was given a planet alongside Fink and a cool mech suit to fulfil that desire" Venomous stated with firmness.

Shadowy spotted KO in his new form.

"I see…You wish to become whole again once more…you do realise unlike him, I'm artificial right? Because of those EXPERIMENTS remember?" Shadowy reminded his other half.

Venomous sighed.

"I know but…KO is happier as a 'whole, complete person' so why can't I be too? You may be artificial compared to TKO but you're a part of me none the less" Venomous affirmed.

"That must be why my wish brought you back. I wished for everyone to get the best chance of life and that includes you" KO realised.

Shadowy smirked.

"Tell me that You need me first. I need to hear you say it" he requested.

Venomous gritted his teeth.

"I need you" he said in a strained voice.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Shadowy LOVED pushing Venomous' buttons.

"I. NEED YOU!" Venomous cried.

The prison broke down with a purple aura and Shadowy stood in an intimidating stance.

He gave a evil smile.

"That's what I like to hear" he offered his right hand and Venomous took it with his left.

Much like KO and TKO, they too were lifted into the air: Shadowy had a purple glow while Venomous had a black glow in contrast.

Shadowy chuckled.

"Hope you don't regret this" he said, menacingly.

KO exited his dad's mind

-Back in reality-

Whole KO woke up to see his dad transform into his own new form:

His complete form resembled Shadowy Venomous except his skin was a desaturated purple (purple that was close to grey but still looked dark purple), he still wore his scientist outfit (with his snake symbol) but with dark violet gloves and a heavy-duty grey belt with a red upside-down pentagonal shape buckle. His hair remained black but in a ponytail with dark purple highlights and he had a violet hue. He still had his old laserblast helmet from when he used it on the planet he and Fink destroyed together.

Complete/ 'perfect' Venomous looked at his hands in shock.

"It…worked…" he said in relief and surprise.

Boxman walked in to see his progress.

"Wow, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like me… whole again. I…know my low confidence that led me down this path wasn't just because of everyone else's power at POINT being superior but we heroes had to act confident and in control all the time in public. That pressure meant concealing my self-esteem issues too. I admire your skills Boxman, because of your drive to destroy heroes and try new things. There's time where I feel I may lose my edge on creativity with our evil plans and stuff" Venomous admitted.

"Venomous, no matter what happens. I'll help you get through this; Self-esteem and all" Boxman promised.

"Oh, and Boxman…I'm planning to start a new school and I'll need your advice on topic suggestions" Venomous added.

"I'll support you all the way, Voxy" Boxman stated with a giant grin.

At about roughly the same time, in _'The great mirror Escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story'(It occurred in late June in real time)_, when KO was helping his dad and TKO was playing a game with Fink before returning to Tempest's ship for the next mission, Strike and 'Zak' Monday had been revived to help Kamek the crazy turtle wizard in blue with a shady wedding plot.

_With Vanitas, Luxord and team Hooligan on their team, They too went to help with the 'shady wedding plot' in Tempest's ship. It had been a personal request for Vanitas to be present there._

_It was start of what 'The Unknown' had originally called 'Phase 3' but became 'Phase 4' due to the catalyst event that Metal Green caused with his fourth wall plan: marking the planets that other Universal Knight branches were living on with chaos energy._

The ultimate test

TKO and Fink had to return to Tempest's ship to follow up on an invite they had gotten a while ago: To go to the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm specifically in real time.

They had to leave KO's multiverse and travel into Disney's universe filled with everyone from the Disney channels, one could imagine until they reached '_Randy Cunningham: 9__th__ Grade Ninja'_.

This was also after 'Dark Zero' went into hiding as Tempest's ship along with everyone else on 'The Unknown' list arrived on the first Friday of the month and waited for 12 pm to come.

The realm was bright yellow and orange in the background with broken statues.

The chosen individuals landed on one of the floating statues for the meeting.

In different sections were different places in the realm like The Hazard-Filled Swine Field, The Strange and Ojurest Cliff Faces, The Creepy and Grotesque Sea of Larva and A dark and ominous cave that was once inhabited by the Peddler and with a bull-like monster with a portal in his body still using it.

The individuals that appeared included The Master of Masters/ Horoki, Adult (timeline B) Sora, the one known as 'Sal', someone connected to Pokémon , Djinn, John D. Rockerduck, Joey Drew, Kasumi Yoshizawa, Strike, Lila Rossi, Mina Loveberry, Galeem, Dharkon, Lucemon, Purple Piemam, Sour Grapes, Raisin Cane, Horde Prime, Luna Girl and the night time villians (Romeo, Night Ninja, Firefly, Armadylan and the Wolfys).

Then General Lunaris, Bossy Brash, Giygas, Trina and Noodle Burger Boy, Tromus, Cosy Glow, Cameron(from PJ Masks), Evil Buzz and Warp Darkmatter, Zhan Tiri, Lady Caine and Stalyan, Hawkmoth, Meta Knight, Kitten Carastrophe crew, Anti-Mabel, the Titans led by Invictus (Minus Bolo), Masque Ombre and Solomon, the mysterious person with a bag over their head with a dog face on it wearing a white shirt, red sweater, red tie, cream trousers and black shoes from 'Emara: Emirate's Hero'.

Obake, Magica De Spell, Mark Beaks (including FOWL members), Lord Felldrake/ Baron Von Sheldgoose, a manifestation of Young Xehanort, Professor Venomous/ Shadowy Venomous, Perfecto Prep, Vulture, Lou from Uglydolls, Audery, CLU 2.0, Black Cat, Banes (Lolirock), Kevin Levin (Reboot version), Charmcaster Original version, Happy Happyism, Accord, Insane Cultist, The Vexicons (minus Eartha), Corrupted Catra, Tengu, Kamek, Blind Eye society, Rough (Sonic), Inheritors from Earth-001, Kuro, Black Manta (DCEU), Alianna, S.I.L.K. from Earth-65, Felicia Hardly of Earth 616, Neito Monoma, Seji Shishikura, Dabi, Internet from Regular Show, GOLB (Adventure Time), Saint Rose Crusaders, The Butt Witch, Pastmaster, Bandit Princess, Anti-Pops' Minions, Sinestro, Mr E, Airachnid, Mysterio (MCU), Tigeress and VILE, Union from GEN:Lock and Goku Black and Dark Empire, Viren from The dragon Prince.

Shuichi Iguchi, Strykore, Nefarion, Doctor Starline, The Magican from Rayman, Chaos (from Sonic the comic), Misty from My life as a teenage robot, Mr Dark, Dark Onces (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!), Court of Owls, Dark Knights, Evil Wizard from Lego, Boboibot, Tak from Invader Zim, Red Eye from Beyblade, Dark masters (Digimon), Legion of Candy Kingdom haters, Coco Atarashi, Doom Lords (Unikitty), The cult, Black Goat and Eide from Night in the woods, Jevil and Knight, Rex Dangervest, Blade and Agent X, Black Swans, Masquerade (Bakugan), Nemesis (GEN:Lock), Nova Septarsis, Shego, Athena(from the Live Action Kim Possible Movie) and Metal Green and his group.

Maleficent, Heavy King, Dr Emmanuel Klipse (Monsuno), Higgs, Adira, Hector and Cassandra from Rapunzel's tangled adventure, 'Dark Zero', Dodon Pa, Sephiroth, Agents of Chrovos, Kai Yee, Hunter De Vil, Gargaroth, Protoboy, Zero, Sergeant Breaker Night, Mic and Hun , Grime, Legion of Doom (MLP), Rufus from Mao Mao, Black Hat, Bill Cipher/ Will, The King (Craig of the Creek), Lord Fathom and Grim Buccaneer (From Jake or 'Captain Jake' and the neverland Pirates), Forever knights, Queen Canary, Birdperson, Princess Sugar Salt, Emperor Cloyd, AU Spinel (with Team Shadowfire), Nine (My hero Academia), Pyrope, Ms Marmalady, Aaravos, Galena and Kane and Alastor (from Hasbin Hotel).

A figure concealed in black materialised in front of them as Mina and Nova stood on either side of him.

"I am 'The Unknown'. I called you all here for a special purpose. You are all aware that the good guys all obtained upgrades, specifically the Disney Knights getting the upgrade to Universal status. Well today, you too will all get necessary upgrades…..to Omniverse status" he announced.

Pyrope's build is similar to that of Hessonite and Demantoid with pink skin and a crimson coloured hairstyle resembling an afro. She also has white eyebrows. She wears a mainly crimson dress with white shoulder pads and poofy sleeves. It opens in the lower half, showing white boots with rose accents and dark fuchsia pantaloons. Her rectangular faceted gem is located in her midsection.

The chosen began to chatter among themselves.

"Omniverse? That's only a tad bigger than universe" TKO scoffed.

Corrupted Catra was a slender, tan skinned female of unknown feline origins with angular features, such as a pointed chin, straight nose and slanted almond-shaped, hetero-chromatic eyes in pale yellow for the Left eye, freckles on her cheeks, soft curving eyebrows, and a thin fiendish smile with small fangs, claws on her hands and toes, large, black, catlike ears, horizontal markings on her arms resemble to a Tabby's stripes and wild, slicked back, spiked, grey-brown hair held back behind a cat-inspired reddish-brown headpiece wearing a two-toned orange leotard tank top over torn reddish-violet leggings that wrap around the foot, exposing her toes and heels, two belts, the thicker of the pair sporting the Horde symbol, and Force Captain pin on her shirt over her heart.

However, the right side of her face, upper right torso, and right arm were a very deep black, with purple cracks surrounding those parts as well and her right eye was also purple (normally it would be turquoise). Her voice was half distorted when talking as well.

"That's what this 'hype' was about?" Catra sighed.

'The Unknown' signalled silence so he could continue.

"This is not the only reason I called you to this specific place after the election. I did pick you all for your individual talents and potential. Much like the Universal Knights, there will always be more of you out there. So, I'm giving you one last test before giving you the upgrade" He began.

"I do love a good show, what will it be, stranger?" Alastor asked in his radio-audio voice.

Alastor is tall and very thin, has grey skin, sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears. He has two small black antlers, which can grow in his demonic form. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, his pupils are black which can change into radio dials in his Radio Demon form. He always keeps a wide smile on his face.

Alastor wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pinstriped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. He has a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

He was infamous 'Radio Demon' who had travelled to the Land of Shadows with Blitzo's (An Imp Demon with access to the 'surface world') assistance.

"Well it will be a test of power through a sparring match in this realm. How do you like that twister, Alastor?" 'The Unknown' asked, smugly.

"I like those odds and I get to spectate as always?" The Radio Demon questioned.

'The Unknown' nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Alastor cried as his microphone played the ending of the 'Charge!' tune heard at a baseball game.

"Should we join in?" Mina asked.

"No, You and Nova can observe" 'The Unknown' stated, in a monotone voice.

"Now then, this sparring match is a free for all: You can choose who to fight at another time and switch sparring partners whenever you wish. Time will up when the clock reaches 3 pm. Good luck, future Omniverse Knights" He explained.

TKO stretched his arms out before targeting SKT, the blue Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hybrid with Infinite's mask and the Phantom Ruby on her chest.

She smiled under said mask.

"Looks like you want to have some fun" she stated.

A pink aura emitted from SKT and caused TKO to blush involuntarily.

He growled.

"Why did you make me BLUSH?!" He cried.

He teleported behind her just as she used the Phantom Ruby to make him see rockets firing at him all at once.

"OOO! Right in the noggin!" Alastor exclaimed as his microphone projected recorded crowd cheered.

"And on the south-east corner, the star elf is using different forms of magic to beat up Agent X/ Shayde, a shapeshifter shadow being with Black with green sclera eyes concealed by a purple robe and white gloves.

Shayde fired dark energy at Aaravos.

Aaravos has midnight blue skin, yellow eyes, and long, layered white hair. He wears a dark hooded robe with a star symbol on the hood. His skin gets darker in colour across his torso and down his arms before lightening once more, and he has a glowing, white star marking on his chest, as well as glowing star markings across his face and hands. His eyes sometimes glow white when he uses magic.

He countered by using primal magic (Sun, ocean, sky, stars, moon, wind, earth and dark magic) as his eyes glowed white once more.

Masque Ombre fought General Lunaris before switching to members of FOWL.

Specifically, Black Heron.

Masque Ombre used Shadow portals against Lunaris first before facing Black Heron.

Black Heron used Gummiberry juice to jump high in order to dodge it and then jump on her.

TKO fired purple fire and then purple electricity from his hands at SKT before she switched to face 'The King' from the other side of the creek.

The King was a youthful teen with dark brown skin and spiky hair with a daisy insignia on his crown. He also wears a blue shirt with navy blue jeans and socks. He also wears a ring pop on his right ring finger and wears a heavy blue jacket with white ruffles that he wears as a robe. He bears the Mark of the Mill on his right palm.

Beside him was Maya.

She had dark brown skin and crest like hair sticking out of a long tan hood that covers a sand-coloured shirt and brown cargo pants with a pinecone patch on the front of her hood and gardening gloves on her hands.

"Maya, do your thing" The King ordered.

She moved as swift as a cheetah toward SKT with a sword and SKT blocked it with her hand.

"I'm part-echidna you know. It means I'm stronger than you!" SKT boasted as she took Maya by the arms and threw her to the statue on the right due South-west.

Not everyone was equipped for battle or just didn't get into a fight very much; People like the Master of master, Horde Prime, Kamek, Hunter De Vil, Black Hat and Ms Marmalady. They counted as observers alongside Alastor.

TKO then faced Strike, the muscular red and black villain from the Nexus realm.

Bliss faced Luna Girl and then Rip from the Wolfy Kids as Kevin refused to fight and stayed put with the observers.

Rip was the female werewolf who had dark magenta hair, brown nose and magenta eyes wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt, grey plaid skirt and red-and-black striped stocking.

Kevin was the 'good wolfy' who was the second male and middle child, withcyan eyes that were covered by his dark blue shaggy hair wearing a black-teal jacket, black pants and claws on his fingers and toes.

Howler faced Viren on his own.

Howler was the oldest werewolf who had dark grey spiky hair with two white steaks in the front, sideburns, violet eyes, claws on his hand fingers and his toes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and blue pants.

Birdperson, who was still Phoenix person, faced Captain Grime.

As Phoenix person, his bird feathers are replaced with metal. His wings are now completely cybernetic. Most of his legs and torso are now completely robotic. He also has one red eye, and minor patches of slightly discoloured skin. He also loses his feather helmet in place of a 3 feathered metallic plate.

Captain Grime was a large, terrifying, muscular green frog with one glowing yellowish green left eye while his right green one had a scar leading down lower mouth and sharp yellow teeth wearing brownish armoured clothes with a dark cape.

Grime used a shield to face Phoneix person as the bird cyborg fired red lasers at him almost immediately.

KOuniversemovie AU Spinel wielded her Scythe against Night Ninja who used his sticky splat, smoke bombs and bo staff to fight her.

Cameron, in his Lapin Blanc outfit, faced Armadylan.

Cameron had tan skin, dark brown dreadlocks, and green eyes wearing a bunny costume with rabbit ears with a bunny symbol reminiscent of the PJ Masks' symbols and glows silver when the powers are activated. He was also wearing a lucky Rabbit's foot necklace underneath his costume.

He used rabbit speed to dodge Armadylan's Thunder Thump earthquake attack.

Armadylan had fair skin, brown eyes, and is taller than the PJ Masks with light brown hair underneath a tan-and-brown armadillo suit with a mask and tail which resembled the PJ Masks with a tan-and-brown armadillo symbol in the chest.

Tempest Shadow faced Cosy Glow while she in her alicorn form as the young psychotic Pegasus had come with Tirek and Queen Chrysalis as their 'Legion of Doom' team.

"Say, isn't this a rollercoaster of emotions, folks? The tension is in the air as combatants keep switching at random with no clear winners in sight. What a RUSH!" Alcastor exclaimed.

"Is time almost up?" The Master of Masters asked.

'The Unknown' looked at his pocket watch.

"Not yet. They have an hour left" he replied, calmly.

TKO then faced a psychotic Japanese girl who was currently humming a high-pitched tune while holding paper in her hands.

She was one of the few VILE agents on the list.

"Seriously paper?" TKO scoffed.

The girl laughed.

"Even paper can become a DANGEROUS weapon" she stated.

This girl was Paper Star with hair split into two 'side buns', one black and the other white and black eyes wearing heavy purple lipstick, a light green coat, tight blue short-shorts, and white leggings with purple boots.

She made 3 sheets into daggers and 4 sheets into throwing stars via origami from paper in the pouches on her leggings.

TKO smirked.

He fired purple electricity at her weapons as she threw them turning them into dust on impact.

Paper Star then opted to use close combat to face him when she ran out of paper.

Will/ Bill Cipher faced Tak from Invader Zim in close combat with his cane.

Sephiroth faced Kai Yee of _Juniper Lee_ fame.

Pyrope used her fan to create a reddish whirlwind at Invictus (who possessed Avocato with Pink eyes).

Using Avocato's body, Invictus retaliated with fast punches and gun blast at Pyrope's gem (which was exposed) forming a middle-sized crack. It caused her body to glitch.

"You're a like…" she began. Then she said 'Sneak' and then 'Dam it!' in backword syllables sounding incoherent to everyone nearby.

"You're…an interesting opponent, creature" Invictus noted.

Nemesis faced Lunaris.

Nemesis was a humanoid mech with a primarily black colour scheme with dark red highlights, matching the general colour scheme for the rest of the Union. He was taller than any of the Holons developed by the Experimental Science Unit, standing at least a full head and torso above the standard model, originally noticeably slimmer, glowed red. The most noticeable parts of Nemesis were its four arms, each ending in clawed fingertips which fold the rear pair of arms behind its back and was capable of running in a quadrupedal manner using its legs and front pair of arms as well as climb walls.

His upgrade involved heavier armour, making him appear much bulkier, and he had four long, spider-like legs attached to his back that he could walk on, three red thrusters on his back allowing Nemesis to fly with the red highlights in his armour appeared somewhat darker than before, almost crimson, and were also more prominent, making them stand out more against the black and a retractable mouth plate.

He used his nanotech (a swarm of dark crimson, smoke-looking to the average eye, millions of flying, minuscule machines, moving together in complex patterns) to form swords and fought Lunaris as he wielded a golden sword from the moon.

"This is galaxies better that being a satellite for Earth" the general alien remarked.

With only 20 minutes left, everyone was looking visibly exhausted.

"Will they be able to hold out till the timer ends, folks? It may be a close call for this round!" Alastor announced.

Corrupted Catra, who from the void, had gained a small power of her own: distorted light beams to reflect her current appearance. She was now facing Bliss Hardly, the evil powerpuff girl with blue hair.

She countered the blue haired girl's teleporting kicks with light beams causing her to glitch away from the crafty feline girl.

The watch reached 3 pm.

"And there you have it, folks. A real showstopper of a battle, give them a hand!" Alastor exclaimed as recorded applause played from the microphone.

"Well done everyone. You all performed well in different ways. I'm glad we could assess your strengths and weakness through the different people you fought. Omniverse status is about two ranks below myself and I think you've all earned it. It will give you necessary upgrades to face your next task that is a ongoing one: finding your purpose and locating other universal knights" 'The Unknown' stated.

"There's more of them?!" Brooke, from the Dark Disney Knights cried.

"Yes, Kamek is aware of this detail as well. The one known as Green or Nazo the hedgehog was told of this fact earlier this year. For you see, if you're able to locate where the others are….My cult crew can do the rest. Your role after that is to find your purpose, doing so will help you and me figure out what to do with you next. Good luck" 'The Unknown' added.

"Wait, a CULT?!" Phil, another Dark Disney Knight member cried.

"You don't need to know the full details of the cult right now. Just focus on the task he has assigned you. Everything else will be explained at a later date" Kamek pointed out.

'The Unknown' made the words 'Omniverse knight' appear in the air and aimed it at all of the chosen.

They glowed orange as they all felt an increase in power.

The Dark Disney Knights' armour upgraded too to have 'OK' craved into them under the emblem of the African hunting dog.

They began to head out but Alcastor, Blitzo, The Master of Masters, Luna Girl, Corrupted Catra and the Dark Disney Knights remained.

"This course of action will ensure Kaito's future stays intact. Like Nick Wizard and 'Dark Zero', I have ways of observing time. My helpers Mina and Nova can vouch for that. So, are you will to help?" 'The Unknown' asked.

They nodded.

"And don't worry, Alcastor. You don't need to find a purpose. I can tell that all of you already have your purpose figured out" He added with a smile.

Back in Tempest's ship, TKO sat on one of the pink seats reflecting on what they'd all heard.

"Should we help locate these other universal knights that guy mention?" Bliss asked in a unsure voice.

"I don't fully trust that guy yet" Tempest admitted.

"I'm a villain, so I'm in" Mojo shrugged.

"Tempest, take us to Boxmore. I need to sleep on this" TKO ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain" the unicorn said as she set a course for Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

-Later-

TKO was asleep in one of the spare rooms within Boxmore (Or Voxmore when Venomous was helping).

_In his dream, he appeared in a realm similar to KO's mind which had the blue, white and purple lightening from the pair merged._

_"TKO?" KO called._

_TKO turned around._

_"So, this is a side-effect of part of me merging with you, huh?" he wondered._

_KO in his complete form became visible as he nodded._

_"I guess this is another 'merge' ability. Talking in our sleep" he chuckled softly._

_TKO smiled for a moment but then faltered._

_"So, what's bothering you, new brother?" KO asked, gently._

_"Well we were given this task to find the other Universal Knights like the ones we helped when we faced POINT as PKO or the battle with those corrupted individuals. I don't know if we should help. I want to be better than before and not be a villain this time. I'm guessing an Anti-hero fits my turmoil right now. It's just I don't know what to do" TKO said, tearfully._

_KO rested his right hand on TKO's left shoulder._

_"Follow your heart. See where it leads you and go from there. I'm sure your new friends will understand your choice, right?" KO suggested._

_TKO made a 50/50 gesture._

_"Give it a try though, ok? I've been work on being assertive when necessary thanks to your influence through the merge" KO revealed._

_"Alright, I'll try. Do you think this will happen every time we sleep?" TKO wondered._

_KO shrugged._

_-The dream ends as the next day started as sunshine broke into TKO's room-_

After changing out of his PJs into his new regular clothes, he headed back to Tempest's ship as Fink tagged alongside with him.

"So, I was doing some thinking and slept on the task we were given yesterday. We were all on that list…so we have a choice to do this task or not" TKO then sighed.

"I'm trying to find my place as a 'anti-hero' but if we do the task, I want to avoid fighting where possible. I know Mojo and Bliss are villians but let's just find the locations of these 'knights' and then move on to finding our purpose ok?" He finished with a small smile.

Bliss gave him a fist pump.

Mojo just shrugged and Tempest smiled.

"You're doing well, Tao" she said, softly.

Team Hooligan just wanted to fight and Luxord and Vanitas didn't say a word.

"Vanitas….You wish to change like me right?" TKO asked.

The boy normally in a black mask avoided eye-contact.

"Well, I'm in" AU Spinel stated with a giant grin.

"Then let's use a scanner to find them" TKO stated.

The scanner came up with Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Arcadia Oaks, Xadia and Star Command to start with.

"Let's get to work" Tempest stated.

_-To be continued-_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writting it especially the crossover part.**

**The crossover will show up in 'The Many Trials of the Dark Disney Knights' as well (eventually).**

**This particular story will still be gradually as I do still want to fill in gaps regarding Rad and Enid's futures as well.**

**So although team Shadowfire are the main focus, KO and co will get more arcs too (hopefully).**

**See ya next time.**

**Grace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the search for Universal knights…

**Dragon TKO (from a AU in the KO Universe) owned by MacaroonKitti.**

**Characters from Steven Universe Future, The Dragon Prince, DC, OK KO let's be heroes, Trollhunters, 3 below and Wizards, Kingdom Hearts etc will either appear or be mentioned. They all belong to their creators.**

**Emily Briar is owned by MillenniumPrincess and the rouges of time are owned by ****Disneylover93. (both either refenced or have a cameo).**

**This will overlap with chapter 13 of the Dark Disney Knights' story.**

**The scene of Vanitas talking to Sora, the Sora side of it occurs in my RECONNECT story (at the end). That Scene overlaps with that story.**

The blimp's first of many destinations was Arcadia Oaks, Home of Humans, Trolls, Aliens and most recent Wizards.

A combination of Fink, TKO and Tempest's skills helped to create a watch scanner for each visit.

The group were given one each divided between them.

"So, Tao is it, how are we doing this mission exactly? Do we split in pairs or do solo trips to find these so-called 'Universal Knights'?" Vanitas wondered.

"Well…what would you like to do?" Tao redirected.

Vanitas folded his arms.

"I'd like to look alone" he replied, casually.

"Well I don't mind tagging along with feisty guy over here" Tanya suggested.

TKO sighed.

"It's fine, guys. You guys split in pairs and cover Xadia, Star command and Lakewood. I cover here with Vanitas" TKO remarked.

"Why come with me? I could break you with 2 hits tops" Vanitas threatened.

"You need back-up and we're not fighting anyone, this is a stake-out mission VIA searching only" TKO stated.

"Plus…you need a new wardrobe to not stand out too much for our mission" he added.

Vanitas growled softly.

"Fine but I'LL take the lead on this one" he said through gritted teeth.

"Remember I'm only on this 'team' to find…" then he stopped and headed out, giving TKO the cold shoulder.

"We'll meet back here when the mission is complete" TKO requested.

Tempest nodded as TKO ran to catch up with Vanitas before Tempest piloted the ship.

At the same time, Metal Green's team and the Dark Disney Knights were also taking part in this task and covering the following:

Xadia(Covered by the Dark Disney Knights), Mobias (Covered by the Dark Disney Knights), Super Drags' world (Metal Green's team), The world of Infinity Train (Metal Green's team), Amphibia (Metal Green's team) and The Creek (Metal Green's team) to name a few.

As TKO followed Vanitas, a bunch of unversed spawned from him as his annoyance began to grow.

"Vanitas, what are they?" he wondered.

"Unversed, they're unfortunately a bane in my existence. Every time I feel negativity, they appear and every time they're destroyed, I feel pain and they return to me. Are you going to be all 'positive' like my brothers?" Vanitas replied with some aggression.

"Well….I'm working on a new goal for myself. Plus, you need 'undercover clothes" TKO reminded him.

Vanitas teleported the pair of them inside the Arcadia Oaks clothes store (well one of them), almost scaring the workers in the process.

This clothes store was on Delancey Street inside 'Bella's' near the movie theatre, Alex, Xang, Elvira, Sergio, and Stuart Electronics.

"Hi there, we need some ….new clothes for my 'friend' here" TKO requested.

One of the workers were on edge by Vanitas's overall appearance.

"I'll see what we can do" they finally managed to say.

After picking out different outfits for him, Vanitas tried them on.

The clothes trial ended on a black leather jacket with the purple unversed symbol on the back, a red and black top with Sora's golden crown logo, black jean with red stitching and red and black boots similar to the boot part of his regular 'body suit' outfit.

He was given sunglasses to keep his eyes hidden.

When he saw himself in the mirror, he felt something different.

It felt **Warm** like when he spent time with Xion. Something not full of rage or emptiness …then the feeling went away.

Vanitas clenched his right hand into a fist as the pair headed out.

At this time in Acadia, a battle among evil aliens had transpired and a talking black cat familiar named Archie had shown up.

People were preparing for the possible last 'world ending' event their town would experience by gathering near the town square for a meeting.

Among the crowd as it was becoming dusk or twilight (5 minutes after sunset) was Douxie and Dulce.

Dulce was a half-troll half-human being known as 'half-trolls'. He had brown eyes more humanoid with human characteristics, like two opposite hands being troll and human-like, large horns, sharp fangs, and small pointy ears, a golden-brown stone for skin and slightly more human nose, only more flatter.

He was one of the rare naturally born 'half-trolls'.

Douxie was tall with fluffy black hair with blue streaks, a small scar on his left hand, about over his thumb area wearing a black sweatshirt, grey jeans, and black high-tops. He also wears a skull-shaped necklace around his neck and wristbands (two on his right side and a watchband on his left). He appears to be older than Jim and his friends and speaks with an Irish accent.

The scanner watch lit up green when Vanitas and TKO were near the pair and the data was transmitted to 'The Unknown's personal agents.

Oddly enough, at the same time some of the Dark Disney Knights (specifically Brooke and Sam) were close to the crowd as well, also searching for targets in Arcadia.

They picked up a reading from Jim Lake Jr (the current Trollhunter and magically transformed Half-troll) and Aja, one of the friendly aliens and comrades of Earth.

TKO grinned when the watch was green.

"Ok, 'pal', our job here is done" he whispered.

"Seriously, that fast? Is there no fighting?" Vanitas wondered, annoyed and slight disappointed he wouldn't get to beat anyone up.

"Nope, our mission involves scanning and find these knights. 'The Unknown' takes care of the rest for us. Although I'm SURE if you ask nicely, they'll let you beat up at least 7 when we're done" TKO nudged.

"If it means I get to beat up a few losers in, then fine" Vanitas replied as he got on his motorcycle.

TKO levitated as they were heading to leave.

They saw Brooke and Sam from the Dark Disney Knights on their way out.

-In Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

Luxord and Cosma arrived just as the heroes were putting on a party to appreciate the villians they fought.

Among them were KO, Holo-Jane, Red Action, Enid, Rad, Boxman, Venomous, Fink etc.

"Ready, Cosma?" Luxord asked.

Cosma nodded as Luxord put his hood up and they approached the party.

KO was beside Rad and Dendy, looking dishearten.

"Kiddo, what's up?" Rad asked, gently.

"I was hoping TKO…I mean Tao would be here too" he sighed.

"I'm…sure he's just busy with whatever mission his team are on" Dendy tried to reassure him.

KO (also known as 'Merged KO' or MKO) sat on a chair and concentrated.

Cosma went around the party, scanning anyone she went past as Luxord went past KO, Holo-Jane and Dragon TKO.

Dragon TKO, resembled regular TKO but with black dragon wings, a brown scarf, light purple shirt, patched but worn out brown jeans, black sleeve-less gloves with his wristbands and white cute dragon ears.

In his mind, KO/MKO appeared in a blend of purple and light blue landscape (like the one when they merged).

"Tao!" he called.

TKO heard him as he and Vanitas returned to Tempest's ship.

Only then did he sit on a safe spot and close his eyes.

"KO? What is it?" he asked as he joined in in the connected space.

"I was hoping you'd visit for this party we're holding to appreciate everyone in our lives even villians and Anti-heroes" KO explained in a hurt voice.

"I….didn't know. Sorry. We've been pretty busy with our mission and I'm trying to encourage a new team member to open up slowly. Something about him reminds me of myself, I guess" TKO admitted.

"Ah, a new buddy! That's great news, honest. I guess I can invite you next time?" KO offered.

"Sure. You better get back to that party ok?" TKO encouraged.

"Yeah, thank you" KO gave him a grateful hug before vanishing the moment he opened his eyes.

KO decided to enjoy the party for TKO's sake as Luxord and Coma's watches went green.

Dark Disney Knights Phil and Nyx were also present.

Luxord and Cosma went to the front door at the same time as them.

"On the same mission, I see?" Luxord asked, casually.

"Yep" Nyx replied.

His eyes darted.

"Well, good luck. I can see you're not one for small talk" He realised as he and Cosma returned to their ship.

In Xadia, not too long after the big fight against Viren's army, Tempest and Bliss arrived.

"Let's be careful here, that dragon might be able to detect us" Tempest whispered.

Phil and Nyx arrived also, blending in with the heroes.

They scanned everyone they came across at the same time as Tempest and Bliss.

"We'll find Viren no matter what" Callum promised.

"I need to figure out what he did to the other moonshadow elves. He….implied something about coins" Rayla said, with a pained look.

The Dragon Queen looked around and could sense something was up.

As soon as the watches alerted both the Shadowfire and Dark Disney Knight members that they had been detected, they all had to quickly escape.

So, Tanya Keys and Vormulax was tasked with the world of steven universe.

Arriving on Beach city during 'Era 3' when even Lemon Jade was now freed.

Lemon Jade has a light green hue and is (like any other fusion) larger than the sum of her parts. She looks similar to her components except she has four arms that meet together at her forearms, six fingers on each hand and four eyes. Her top pair of eyes are circular in shape and have vivid mid-green shiny irises which lack visible pupils, and have three triangular eyelashes on the upper sides. Her lower eyes are thin and appear to be constantly squinted, possess one visible thin eyelash on each upper side, and have forest green irises with no visible pupils. She lacks a nose, but possesses wrinkle-like folds where a nose would be located. Her hair is light green and is styled into spikes on top and is messy on the bottom. She also has a gap in between her teeth.

She was wearing a green dress with puffy sleeves and dark green stripes located on the skirt part, a dark green shawl and a pair of dark yellow boots and Her two green jade gemstones were located on both of her cheeks.

Steven universe was busy dealing with his own problems when the pair began to scan every gem including lemon Jade.

"This place is pretty cool. I could enjoy hiding out here someday" Tanya said in amusement.

"Focus, Tanya. You can sightsee another day" Vormulax grumbled.

To their surprise, they got two hits: with Lemon Jade and Jasper.

Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone is located where a normal nose would be. She has thick, beige-white-coloured flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability.

She wore a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a yellow diamond in the centre. The torso of the bodysuit was a brown-orange square neck tank top and between is a pale orange triangle with a brown-orange keyhole shape, which contains a small pale orange triangle through it. She also keeps the horns and two teal-coloured markings from her corruption, one where her left shoulder and bicep connect and the other covering the thumb, index and middle fingers of her right hand. the legs are dark mahogany. She wore red boots with dark red toe caps.

Currently, after being shattered and then put back together by Steven and the Diamond's essence, her form has extra scarring: Her left horn was sliced in half, revealing a lime-green inside, the red band on her face has a split under her right eye, the colours of the top half of her bodysuit have been inverted and is now a v-neck similar to her first outfit, and the knees are ripped. The triangle that was present is also gone.

"Maybe you can join us for Pizza next time" Crystal Gem Sapphire suggested.

"I'd love that" Tanya said in delight.

"But we must go now, goodbye" Vormulax said, hurriedly as they teleported back to the ship.

Mojo and Team Holligan were sent to Star Command from 'Buzz Lightyear of star command' (what Buzz from Toy Story was based on in universe).

"I hope this mission is worth it, we'll be needing rewards when our time with you is done" Nack warned.

"Hey, Mojo isn't the boss. Tempest is leader or…is it Tao? Anyway, mission focus, everyone!" Mojo reminded them.

"Sure thing, green with purple cape" Bean noted.

Bark just nodded.

In the centre of Star Command was where all the space rangers gathered for different missions.

They proceeded to stealthy go past as many as possible.

The watches went green and they had to get out before they tried activating their defence protocol.

Vanitas and Tao were sent to the DC multiverse, where every possible DC character was located (including the CW show versions).

It was here that they came across Hal Jordan, Green Lantern.

Nora West-Allen, daughter of Barry Allen (The Flash) and Iris West-Allen wasn't there, as XS she was always running, doing different jobs for the Universal Council.

Emily Briar of the warriors of Millennia (comrades of the Rouges of time) was also in the area.

She had blue like sapphire eyes, similar to Yugi's, carrying an expression of innocence with light blonde straight hair reaching down to her feet wearing a white t-shirt, a white skirt, white cowboy boots, a white scarf over her neck, and a white clip-on bow in her hair.

She was on the 'list' and had been at the hideout that 'The Unknown' hadn't located yet.

Vanitas and Tao managed to scan the pair of them while Batman was on a ledge, surveying the area.

Just when the watches went green, Batman landed near them with his gadgets ready to attack.

"We can take this powerless bat!" Vanitas exclaimed, eagerly.

"No, it's not the time for fighting…yet" Tao warned as they hurriedly escaped.

Vanitas and Bliss were sent to Las Vistas, the world of Kipo and the age of Wonderbeasts.

They arrived just as Kipo and friends headed out to go after Scarlemane and only managed to scan Wolf in the process.

At the same time, Metal Green's team covered Amphibia, The Creek, Tarabiscoville (The PJ Masks' world), The super Drags' world, The Infinity Train's world, The Pixar Universe, Mewni, Moonlight Hunters, 12 Forever's world, The Owl House/ Demon Realm, The world 'Detentionaire' and Equestria.

Team Shadowfire went on to cover Townsville, The world of Wretch-it Ralph, Duckburg at the same time as the Dark Disney Knights, Ben, Rex and Zak's connected multiverse and Devil May Cry 5.

AU Spinel got paired with Tao when they visited Duckburg.

When all three teams had covered everywhere they could, they returned to their hideouts, leaving Metal Green free to start the next phase of his plan.

Metal Green's team: SKT, Metal K-0, Infinite and Mimic who were left behind were called to 'The Unknown's hideout.

"You four get to be new agents for the cause. You'll still be omniverse knights but SKT and Metal K-0, you'll be soldiers on front lines. Mimic, you'll be Universe Overseer (someone who oversees a specific universe similar to branch leader only the candidate here has a benevolent person cover but is truly sinister) as you're helping Infinite as he's one of the branch leaders of the Sonic Multiverse with Metal Green.

However, while Metal Green is away, You'll be working with Mina and Nova personally by my side" 'The Unknown' stated.

"Can't have you four going to waste" he added.

Then he got another idea.

"Mimic, see if you can check on the ones known as 'Hawkmoth and Mayura'. I have something in mind for them too. Mina and Nova will accompany you" he finished with a smile.

When they left, he was lost in thought.

Then he looked up at his screen and pressed a purple button, making the screen show the data recorded from the scans.

"It's time" he said with confidence.

He pressed the red button and activated an automatic email system.

A little time past as 'The Unknown' had another meeting with the Dark Disney Knights and the 'Inner Circle' people.

After speaking with them, he sent a message to TKO:

'Team Shadowfire, I need three members to company Mimic to the Quantic Universe as I have something in mind for the two main villians Hawkmoth and Mayura there. 'The Unknown'.

TKO thought carefully.

"Fink…do you want to stretch your legs and hang out with Vanitas?" he asked.

"Well….I can go ask him" she offered.

Meanwhile in a different room….

Vanitas felt a chill.

_I see, you're going down a slightly aggressive path, dear brother. Wonder how your friends will react to you and Sora?_ He thought.

**Vanitas came face-to-face with Sora in his (Sora's) 'Dive to the heart' Station.**

**"I guess it's affected you too, right 'brother'?" Vanitas asked.**

**Sora nodded.**

**"I seemed to have inherited your 'singing' thing too. It's…annoying" Vanitas grumbled.**

**He examined Sora.**

**"Where exactly are you anyway?" he asked.**

**Sora sighed.**

**"Keyblade Graveyard. I think…I need to do some…'soul searching' for a while" he admitted.**

**Vanitas just shrugged and smirked.**

**"Good luck with that then. I'm on a quest of my own" he stated.**

**"Are you making any friends?" Sora asked, with a hint of excitement.**

**"Like I'd tell you then" Vanitas deflected.**

**"Alright…well enjoy your quest…..Older brother" Sora said with a small smile.**

"Vanitas?" Fink asked.

He opened his eyes and glared.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering you'd like to come with Bliss and I to help Mimic form a deal with two supervillains?" Fink asked.

"Will I get to fight?" Vanitas asked.

"Possibly, it depends if we run into any heroes" Fink pointed out.

"Alright, I'm in" Vanitas replied with a smirk.

_I wonder what upgrades I got from 'The Unknown'_, He thought.

"Let's go test our upgrades on some heroes" He added.

-To be continued-

**I hope this chapter was ok, I'm doing my best to keep the story going when I can.**

**I'll probably have Xion reappear in this story at some point since she is a key part of Vanitas' arc of being a anti-hero.**

**S****ee ya next time, Grace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- making deals with Miraculous holders, Shucksgiving and BLUNT!

**_Supernova2015 who owns Neku, Roots and the hero persona 'Chimera' and another related to him along with Arsène 4/ Bat Knight._**

**The Mooncrawlers belong to P0ketiger, Louis is technically owned by the PJ Masks creators, i just own the personality traits and powers and backstory I've given him.**

**_FinkTheArtist helped me remember what BLUNT stands for and the three categories. Miraculous (tales of Ladybugs and Chat Noir) belongs to the creator, I'm just borrowing the characters. Note:_** **_Lakewood is Columbia, MD and Neo Riot City (where POINT is headquartered) is Washington DC but is similar to Tokyo in design._**

**_Sidenote: in the different worlds/ dimensions, time work differently in a way that is close to timezones but in terms of days instead of hours. Everything in this chapter is chronological from each world's perspective. In some parts, it will be from a certain perspective (like a phone call etc) for that world's time etc. Hopefully it's not too confusing._**

**_Sidenote: there are NO TIMELOOPS._**

In the Quantic Universe, in Paris, Mimic, Fink, Vanitas and Bliss arrived.

By this point it was 8 weeks since 'Ladybug' but 7 weeks since the PJ Masks first saw Ladybug and Chat noir, 6 weeks after 'Miracle Queen', 5 weeks since Gekko first met Viperion and 3 weeks since the second Chat Blanc incident and Catboy's akumatision into Night Panther 2.0.

Hawkmoth and Mayura were preparing to target more people, especially the newest hero Chimera.

He had a brown suit with the Head of a Lion... Torso of a Cheetah... Arms and Talons of a Falcon... Legs of a Bear and Tail of a Tiger.

His regular eye colour was brown but, in the suit, it matched the animal he was (so brown lion eyes) including those he transformed into.

Mimic took the form of Nino, Adrien's friend to not look out of place in this universe.

They located the Agreste mansion, two miles from Le Grand Paris, the Eiffel Tower and Collège Françoise Dupont (the local high school/ middle school).

The building known as Tagamoto Industries, that was a technology-based location, was two streets (about 2.5 miles and 5 metres) from the school.

The Agreste mansion is at least four stories tall and has a basement. On the outside, it is tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories are cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs are on the third story, the space between them having more interior room. The fourth floor is a large attic. At the very top of the house is a cupola. The windows are mostly vertically long, and they have white panes.

The front of the house is surrounded by a large fence, preventing people from getting into the large courtyard. This fence does not prevent people from looking into Adrien's room. There is a garage on the lower right at the front of the house. There also appear to be doors on the inside right and left of the walls. There are awnings covering these doors, and the doors do not lead to the outside of the walls.

The back of the house has a large wall of windows on the second floor, looking into Adrien's room. There is also a small backyard.

They went to the front gate and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Nathalie asked.

"We require your permission to come in, mam. We can help with achieving your goal" Mimic stated.

"May we meet with you and Mr Agreste in private, please?" Bliss added.

"Very well" Nathalie replied.

The gate opened and she opened the front door for them.

Nathalie was an average adult height with pale skin, dull blue eyes, and black-blue hair with the left side of her head that is dyed dark red pulled back into a bun with a piece hanging over her face wearing black and red striped frames glasses, periwinkle eyeshadow, a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes along with round creamy-white earrings.

The front of the mansion opens into a large foyer with a huge white staircase directly ahead of the entrance. Red plants are placed on each side of the front door, and pictures hang on some of the grey marble sections. Above the back of the staircase is a large framed photo of Gabriel and Adrien.

There appears to be a door on the right side of the stairs on the first floor, and there is a sitting area to the left of the stairs. There are several rooms in the Agreste mansion, some of which have not been seen yet. Inside on the first floor is Gabriel's atelier, a large dining room, and possibly the kitchen.

"Sir, we have special guests" Nathalie announced.

"Adrien, practise your piano. I'm going to have an important meeting in my study" Gabriel told his son.

"Yes, Father" Adrien relented as he went up to his room.

Gabriel was a very tall man, whose skin tone is fair with a rosy tint with light blue eyes and combed-back light blond hair wearing black-framed silver glasses, a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring.

"Please, follow me" He requested.

They were led past the dinning room to the atelier.

Some of the walls in the dining room have black and white vertical stripes, while a section of the floor is deeper and wooden. The dining room includes a large wooden rectangular table surrounded by dark brown chairs with white cushions. A bronze candelabra is placed towards one end of the table.

There are also long vertical windows with tan curtains, and tall dark grey trim on the walls. Above a white and silver fireplace in the room is a large portrait on the wall with Gabriel, Emilie, and Adrien. To the right of the fireplace is a framed painting, and on the opposing wall from the fireplace is a white ledge, where a black and gold clock is set, and a huge mirror with a bronze detailed frame.

Gabriel's atelier is a large room with black and white tile in a diagonal checkerboard pattern. The room semi-funnels down to the centre, where there is a large rectangular glass block that is purely architectural. On three sides there are magenta seats, with a very light-yellow edge. The doors leading into the atelier have white grilles, with openings between them.

On the right side of the room, there is a large golden-framed collage of photos of Adrien Agreste. Each photo has a white frame, with six photos in all. At the left end of the wall, small doors enclose a set of storage shelves. The doors into the room are to the right of the gold frame. To the right of that, Nathalie's work desk sticks out of the wall; she sits behind it in the corner of the room when using it.

The left wall has three display alcoves lit from above from black semi-dome shaped overhangs. Each alcove houses a women's-fashion-related sculpture that is white with black adornments, with a matching white etched drawing on a black back wall. Vertical black and white stripe wall patterns separate the alcoves.

During security lockdown, as seen in "Simon Says", the three sculptures and back-wall drawings recede from view, downward and upward respectively, exposing eight security viewscreens on the wall in each alcove.

On the front wall are two windows similarly styled to the back windows but without drapes. The wall also is black and white, with vertical stripes. There is an additional angled wall between the front and left sides of the room, with a large, unframed black-and-white photo of Adrien above four smaller colour photos of him in golden frames.

The back wall has two large windows with a white grille. The windows have black drapes that are hung partially closed. Between the windows is a painted image of Emilie Agreste, done in the style of Gustav Klimt's Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I. Directly in front of the painting is a large touchscreen monitor, with a white backing and stand.

"Mr Agreste and Ms Nathalie, we come baring gifts" Mimic stated.

They conquered golden contracts for the pair.

"First question: are you the current Hawkmoth and Mayura, the holders of the butterfly and peacock miraculous?" Vanitas asked.

They nodded.

"If you sign this contract, you will be given a few extra gifts to help achieve your goals. 'The Unknown' will make sure the future is solidified with these two miraculous staying in the hands of evil" Fink added.

The duo read the contract in detail.

"So, this will affect anyone who owns them after us?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, now SIGN" Fink said, aggressively.

The pair signed the contracts and their miraculous glowed orange in response.

The contracts then vanished in a golden dust effect.

"Thank you for doing business with you" Vanitas shook Gabriel's hand.

"My spy Volpina has found someone that could be of use to you. I even tested him when I akumatised him two days ago" Gabriel whispered into his ear.

Vanitas stiffened.

"Guys, I'm gonna stay a little long. I'll call when I'm ready to go" he stated.

"Alright, emo kid" Fink teased as she, Mimic and Bliss returned to Tempest's ship.

When two days passed after Volpina kidnapped Neku, a Japanese kid with dyed blonde and CEO of Tagamoto Industries (in Paris), Hawkmoth made contact with Romeo again.

"Young apprentice, I have a new accomplice that will need to explore your world. His name is Vanitas" Hawkmoth stated.

"Very well, sir. I'll let him through" Romeo replied.

Vanitas went through the green portal the young scientist summoned, ending up in the PJ Masks' world now.

_-PJ Masks' world, late June-_

In the streets of Tarabiscoville, A 10 year old boy with brown eyes in a grey-black Knight suit with violet outlines with a bat symbol in the style of the PJ Masks' emblems, Bat ears that function the same way Catboy's ears do, a cape that turns into wings and a purple energy sword was riding his motorcycle on patrol alongside team mates Snow Leopard and Flying Squirrel.

They were passing Café Central when a portal appeared in front of him.

"Are you Arsène Lupin 4?" A voice asked.

"Who's asking?" He replied.

Out came Vanitas in his sunglasses, having morphed back into his jumpsuit.

"The name's Vanitas. I've been looking forward to meeting you, young 'hero'" the emo teen stated.

"How do you know my name?" Arsène asked, cautiously.

"A certain moth figure told me. Come, let us get to know each other" Vanitas offered.

"Hawkmoth" Snow leopard said, bitterly.

"Yes" a dark aura surrounded Arsène/Bat Knight.

"I can feel the darkness within you, kid. Now why don't we take a walk without the rodent?" Vanitas suggested.

As Bat Knight warily followed him, purple and yellow grabber sticky splat was applied to Flying Squirrel and Snow Leopard, causing them to jolt backwards like a bungee jumper.

"I'm aware that you're a hero but you used to be something else right?" Vanitas questioned.

"Well I was originally a phantom thief like everyone else in my family, mysterious, cunning, the works. But I'm not that person anymore " Even as he said this, Bat Knight was sweating nervously.

Vanitas' eyes peaked with interest.

"What are you hiding?" He inquired.

Bat knight avoided eye contact.

"You said we should get to know each other. What about you?" He countered.

"I was once the darkness of a keyblade weilder named Ventus and named by a creepy old master named Xehanort. When I was separated from him, Ven's heart was fractured and almost died. But the heart of a newborn named Sora healed his heart, giving me this face. I was trained by Xehanort how to fight with a keyblades, Any emotion I felt became an unversed creature. At first I was like Ven, even missed him. But after fighting the unversed over and over, feeling the pain each time, Xehanort convinced me that the only way to be whole was to forge the X-blade (pronounced keyblade) made from the clash of light and darkness.4 years later after being given to his friend Eraqus, I went to Ven and convinced him that Terra, his friend, would leave him to get him to leave home.

Followed the three friends to other worlds, all the way to the Keyblade graveyard where a century ago a war was fought between warriors to force Ven to fight me. In our last fight, he won and I lost.

Ven's heart went to Sora and made him see me in a dream world about 13 years later.

Negative energy (from Children's screams), time travel from the moment before I was defeated the first time and a replica body is how I was revived the first time to finally meet Sora in person in a world with inter dimensional doors (to the human world) only to be shoved by a monster into a bunch of doors, fight Aqua again, witness my 'brother' wake up and then one last rematch with Ven and Sora.

I was revived from Sora's heart (in present day) when he gave into darkness enough to free me and form a new physical body.

So here I am now, and your secrets intrigue me" Vanitas explained.

"Um… well… I did have trouble fitting in because of my family history in my previous schools, even at my current school they cared about comparing me to my family until I met my current friends. It's… just…I've done so many bad things to them…it's like…" Bat Knight began.

"You're going to explode?" another voice finished.

It belonged to Romeo in a cloak with a voice disguiser collar.

He was joined by the PJ Maniacs.

"What are you four doing here?" Bat Knight hissed.

"He is one of my BLUNT Teachers and we're here to support you, 'friend'" Romeo stated.

"Say, Vanitas do you remember anyone named 'Romeo'?" Night Panther asked.

"I haven't met anyone of that name yet" Vanitas confirmed.

_This must be Vanitas before BLUNT started_, Romeo thought.

"Ok, just don't try anything crazy" Bat Knight warned.

"I promise not to….yet" Romeo stated, ending it in a softer voice.

"So, how can you help me with my problem? Are you going to remove the darkness in me?" Bat Knight asked.

"No, I need you embrace it" Vanitas stated.

He got his hand out and concentrated.

Using his link to darkness, he scanned Bat Knight, seeing all the bad things he had done through his inner darkness including the side-effect on his mind, in his head.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"You just need to trust me" he added.

He gave Romeo a slight nod and the young scientist summoned another portal.

-Meanwhile-

Snow Leopard and Flying Squirrel were stuck in a tree as the Ninjalinos ran off to wait for any more heroes.

"Guys, we need help. Bat Knight is with someone named Vanitas and possibly Romeo. You need to hurry and get us down fast" Flying Squirrel urged.

"We're coming" Catboy replied.

They took the gecko-mobile and Cat-car with Patch sitting with Catboy in the latter while Owlette, Gekko and Lapin Blanc took the former.

They sped along and found the duo stuck, hanging from a tree in the parks miles from the Café as Bat Knight was now on the north-east side of the city, 30 miles from the park approaching the library Gekko had his party in (approximately 1.2 miles from the arches and around the corner from the cake store) that was opposite the cinema seen in 'The Disappearing Ninja'.

appeared in the portal.

Among the team, from the side-lines, was the secretive heroes Lumière jaune (Yellow light) and

Triton Rose (Pink Newt), allies of Snow Leopard.

As the other heroes freed their friends and then hurried to reach Bat Knight, Hawkmoth had appeared in the portal.

-Over by the library-

"What do you want, Hawkmoth?" Bat Knight asked in a hostile voice.

"All I want is for us to help you" The adult villian replied.

"Don't you want to be free of this pain, this anguish and channel your darkness to achieve your goals? To be free of the heavy pressures of a hero and expectations of family?" Vanitas asked.

"I…." Bat Knight began.

"But I can't control it" he admitted as the dark aura around his body steadily grew stronger and unversed with purple sad or angry eyes spawned from it.

Vanitas smiled.

"I can show you how" he stated.

A rock ballad version of the tune to 'Unleash the magic' played.

"I see you've always been an outcast,

Someone fought hard to fit in.

Once a thief, now a hero and

You're running out of time!" Vanitas sang.

"Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh" PJ Maniacs and Romeo sang in the background.

"I understand you wish to stay a hero,

But look, you're clearly breaking at the seams.

But if you don't embrace the darkness,

You'll collapse from hero pressure,

Of this, I'm very sure!" Vanitas declared in song form.

PJ Maniacs and Romeo: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

"Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

There's nothing to be ashamed.

You previously used it and abused it,

So why is now not the same?

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)" Everyone, which included Hawkmoth, sang.

As they sang, the vehicles was approaching their location.

"With all the rage and despair,

Your friends don't even care.

Don't you want to grow in strength?

If you join with me, we'll be better than a team,

This is a one-time offer and chance,

Your mental strain weans, and they don't give you a passing glance" Vanitas continued with a convincing 'friendly' smile.

PJ Maniacs and Romeo: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

"Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

Aren't we allies after all?

Our main interest for this team-up,

Is witnessing the hero era crumble!" they all sang.

"My offer is very genuine,

I'm much more than darkness now,

You'll feel better if we win and unleash the potential from within

As for all of us,

All we need is one spark,

One key turn,

For…." Vanitas sang as he placed a hand out, offering Arsene his help

"Darkness to endure!

Embrace the darkness, Embrace the darkness!

Don't let this chance slip by,

No reason to treat it as a curse.

Embrace the darkness, free the darkness now!" They sang, chanting the last line in the background.

The heroes got out and raced over as fast as they could.

"Imagine all the strength I'll gain,

Should I really embrace this monster inside me?" Bat Knight looked at his hands as he sang.

The heroes saw him going towards Vanitas' outstretched hand as the dark aura grew stronger throughout the song.

"But I'm tired of all this pretending,

So maybe this will be my salvation if I use it.

But being free of this emotion is all I want to be!" Bat Knight sang as his eyes flashed red.

"Arsène, NO!" All the heroes cried.

"Embrace the darkness, free the darkness now!" all the villians sang.

Arsène took Vanitas' hand and darkness engulfed his body.

Arsène closed his eyes as he 'embraced' the darkness.

Vanitas concentrated too.

**'Didn't you go through an arc, brother?'** a cheerful voice asked.

_Yes, but why on earth would I admit it to a child?_ Vanitas thought, bitterly.

**The 'twin' boys landed on Vanitas' dive to the heart station, a platform with an image of him holding with keyblade with his eyes close with half of the outer circles containing the unversed symbol while the other half included images of Xion, Ven, members of Team Shadowfire (Including TKO/Tao, Fink, Bliss, Mojo and even Spinel) and Sora.**

**"So, you decided to reach out to me again" Vanitas said.**

**"Of course, I wanted to check on your progress since that shady wedding plot" Sora reminded him.**

**"Well, I'm fine 'Brother'. But I have 0 intention of sharing my 'progress' to a child hero" Vanitas remarked, coldly.**

**"Ok, Ok. Just wanted to make sure I was talking to the right emo teen" Sora said, hesitantly.**

**He looked at the pillar, specifically at the image of Xion.**

**He gave a playful smile.**

**"What?" Vanitas gave an unamused look.**

**"Yeah…You HAVE changed.**

**Regardless of your choice, don't forget your experiences" Sora advised.**

**"I don't need to tell you everything about my 'progress'" Vanitas dismissed.**

**"Good luck, Vanitas. Maybe this experience will inspire you" Sora said, insightfully.**

**Vanitas gave him a small smile as Sora disappeared into particles of light.**

When Vanitas and Arsène opened their eyes, Arsène now wore armour that was a mix of colours from both his rage ranger and Capitaine Lupin outfits but retained his bat ears as part of his knight helmet and energy sword from his bat knight attire.

Arsène's eyes which were now red had a hint of yellow as he looked over at his teammates.

"Arsène, why are you with villians?" Gekko asked.

"I've given it a lot of thought….and I'm not Arsène, Capitaine Lupin or even Rage Ranger anymore, I am Shadow Bandit!" he announced.

"Doesn't it feel great to be free of the stress and weight of heroism?" Vanitas asked in a cocky fashion.

"It sure does. I feel light again. You guys said you'd help me manage the struggles I was going through but your idea of 'help' was never enough. Even as a hero….but not anymore. Maybe I never should have accepted your offer in the first place!" Shadow Bandit cried.

Catboy was visibly shocked by this.

An invisible vehicle headed towards Shadow Bandit as a lion roar was aimed at him from the right.

Shadow Bandit got a brief vision of where the two would impact him and gracefully moved in time for them to miss him but hit each other.

The Salamander submarine became visible and Lumière Jaune jumped in quickly to try to remain secretive while activating his luck field that was limited to two metres in surface area.

"Interesting allies, you have there" Vanitas remarked.

He activated his dark aura and smiled.

"Shadow Bandit, how about we show your friends just how worthwhile you are" he suggested.

Shadow Bandit then rushed at Catboy specifically.

Gekko and Newton Star both activated their shields to protect their friend.

"So, you've made your choice" Shadow Bandit jumped back and pointed his sword towards them.

"Please, Arsène, we can help you!" Catboy cried.

"I have a better idea: a super-off rematch. Winner gets to do what they wish like say…end the era of heroes in this city for good and loser has to leave the city forever. Like last time, anything goes including alliances with night-time villians" Shadow Bandit wagered.

"Wait TONIGHT?!" Owlette exclaimed.

Their darkened friend laughed.

"How about we make this more interesting by holding it on the last night of school ever?" he proposed.

"Which is tonight" Gekko pointed out.

"Exactly. Let's have it be a three-night event" Shadow Bandit stated with

"Meet back here at 9 pm" he added.

As the heroes began to leave, Catboy looked back for a moment and caught Shadow Bandit's glare.

Shadow Bandit and Romeo (plus the PJ Maniacs) led Vanitas to the Sky Factory to regroup.

"So, what's the plan?" Romeo asked.

"For tonight, I want the Ninjalinos and Armadylan's help" Shadow Bandit requested.

"And myself? I can help obliterate them" Vanitas suggested.

The darkened child shook his head.

"Not yet. You'll be the last resort, dear mentor" Shadow Bandit stated.

-At the PJ HQ-

"If this is going to be a three-night event, maybe we should rotate our back-up?" Catboy suggested.

"Who wants to back us up for tonight?" Gekko asked.

Tim, PJ Robot, Snow Leopard and Motsuki raised their hands.

"When did you get here, Motsuki?" Owlette asked.

"After getting invite from your bat friend" The moth girl stated.

"I will assist tomorrow night" Luna added.

She peered over at Lapin Blanc as he shivered.

"Any strategies this time?" she asked.

"We try to reach him AGAIN while trying not to lose" Catboy stated.

"And….what if it….fails?" Motsuki asked, worriedly.

"We ask the wolfys and his family for help if necessary" Catboy replied, gravely.

"PJ Robot, be ready to call Kevin" Gekko requested.

"Guys, keep this with you. It's linked to my pendant so we can keep in touch if my mask comms are out of range. The listening stone from space, one of my very distant ancestors found it around the time a gift was given to the dragon mages…or at least that's what I was told" Newton stated as he gave Owlette a small grey stone that lights up green when in use with a design that is similar to those on the asteroids.

"Thank you. We'll call if we need extra back-up" Owlette promised.

"And hopefully, I don't get any worrying visions during your first round" Patch whispered.

-At 9 pm, at the local library-

Shadow Bandit, the Ninjalinos and Armadylan were waiting for them.

The armadillo kid was armed with a familiar red, black and white guitar called 'Captain Hardrock' (named after the fictional character from history).

Marvin had acquired the night shadow animal amulet that was in the shape of a Tanuki (from Japan and briefly displayed in the museum even when Night Ninja later tried to steal it) which Night Ninja and Night Warrior had tried to steal at different times.

It had the power to cloak the user in shadow to make it easier to steal without being seen and when combined with the 'ring of ninjability', it allows the user to control the power of the totems.

The PJ Masks arrived with Tim, Snow Leopard and Motsuki 20 minutes later.

"Wait…I thought you didn't want to use the treasures in battle anymore" Catboy said in shock.

"Things change" Shadow Bandit said, darkly.

Armadylan began strumming the guitar and laughing hysterically.

He fired sound waves at the heroes and Gekko teleported in front with his shields to protect everyone.

"So, where's that creepy guy Vanitas?" Snow Leopard asked.

Shadow Bandit smiled.

"He'll be watching from a safe distance" he remarked.

Marvin put on the amulet as the other ninjalinos threw sticky splat and shuriken at the heroes.

Owlette fired owl feathers at them and summoned her feather shield.

The Ninjalinos dodged the projectiles and Marvin used the amulet to catch the heroes by surprise.

Catboy summoned his claws and sped around the Ninjalinos.

Tim changed into his splat monster form and fired his sticky splat at them, causing Shadow Bandit to constantly dodge them.

Motsuki squeaked angrily as she fired a purple beam from her antennas at Armadylan and then followed up with a moon bubble attack.

She then used her beam to remove the guitar from his hands as he growled in anger.

Shadow Bandit launched at Catboy with his sword and Catboy retaliated with his sonic meow.

Marvin reappeared near Snow Leopard and Owlette and fired the purple and yellow splat grabbers at them, leaving them helpless.

He then teleported a regular sword in his hands and faced Tim.

"Do you surrender?" Shadow Bandit asked.

"Never!" Catboy cried.

His cat whiskers became visible as he used his sonic meow again and Motsuki trapped the other Ninjalinos including Daisy in moon crystal cadges.

This meant only Motsuki, Catboy, Tim, Marvin, PJ Robot, Gekko and Shadow Bandit were left.

Shadow Bandit summoned a dark corridor and went through it to end up behind PJ Robot.

PJ Robot fired a laser at him which Shadow Bandit deflected with his sword.

The robot then got out his hammer arm to continue fighting.

Shadow Bandit empowered his sword with darkness energy and as PJ Robot was switching between arms, he sliced off one of his wings.

"Shadow Bandit, I'm going to activate a secret command. Get ready for a surprise" Romeo said through his comms.

Just then, PJ Robot's eyes turned pink and he turned to face his friends.

"Buddy, are you ok?" Gekko asked, nervously.

The robot went invisible and sped around the remaining heroes while emitting a mix of dark and light blue lightening.

He then produced a loud sound at the frequency only cats would hear which caused Catboy to cry out on pain.

Marvin pinned down Tim with sticky splat rope (the same kind seen in 'Arma-leader').

Shadow Bandit then trapped Motsuki and Gekko in dark aura.

He smiled in triumph.

"No…We can't lose. You…cheated" Catboy groaned, still feeling the pain of the sound.

"Well, I'll let the three of you retreat but the allies from tonight stay with me" Shadow Bandit stated.

He then released Gekko and Motsuki and signalled to the Ninjalinos to free only Owlette.

"Can't wait to see you again for stage two" Shadow Bandit then cackled.

The heroes helped Catboy up as they retreated in shame.

-On the sky factory-

"You did well for the first stage, Shadow Bandit" Vanitas praised.

Shadow Bandit was heaving and sweating rapidly after arriving through a dark corridor with Marvin and the other ninjalinos plus the new captives (and a trapped Armadylan).

"Why do...I feel...exhausted?" He asked.

"You haven't been wearing your coat, have you?" Vanitas wondered.

"I….left it in my room before attending the concert" the young bandit admitted.

"You rest then. Vanitas, what's the plan?" Romeo asked, still in a deep, disguised voice.

"Well, Young accomplice. I need to teach our new protégée how to control the darkness first" Vanitas stated.

"Oh yeah, they still don't know you were helping me do they?" Romeo asked.

He turned to the PJ Maniacs.

"You'll be tagged in tomorrow night" he ordered.

Shadow Bandit got out a note that was from the vault in his mansion home.

"Marvin, I need you and the other ninjalinos to find this" he instructed.

"All I know is that my distant ancestor hid it somewhere on Mystery mountain" he added.

On the note was a sketch of a old fashioned mirror with the word 'Renavatio (Rebirth in Latin)' above it.

"We'll begin the search tomorrow night" Marvin remarked.

-late at night-

"Vanitas, please teach me how to control the darkness" Shadow Bandit pleaded.

"You're impressive in battle but unlike me, you're not made of darkness. I suggest you wear your black coat. My lessons for tonight and tomorrow will be tough. For tomorrow, it will be 3 hours before stage two" Vanitas instructed, calmly.

Romeo looked over at Snow Leopard and Tim who were imprisoned in his ball cadges, which had been adjusted to withstand The Splat Monster's strength (along with Gekko's).

"What are you going to do to us?!" Snow Leopard cried.

The young scientist smiled.

"Mini-bot, help Robot with my new suit. I'll need you to pour the portions of powers you stole into it. Night Panther, check the dimension list and see if we can get back-up" Romeo ordered.

Night Panther went into his office and went down the list to 'Starbeam' (also known as Somerset) and 'FOWL' which led him to make contact with agents Gandra Dee and Steelbeak along with a 9-year-old called 'Miserable Marla'.

Romeo faced the captives.

He got out his rebuilt voicebox machine which now had an electric taser to blast them with.

"Here's the thing, heroes, I need to make sure my pal Shadow Bandit wins because I WANT to stay and rule the world. None of you or the PJ Pests know what your old friend did to help little old me" Romeo claimed in his 'helpless' voice.

"What does he mean?" Tim asked.

_Where my suspicions correct?_ Snow Leopard thought.

They all stared at Shadow Bandit.

"I have been helping Romeo, since the slumber scheme and in return he's helping me achieve my desire: to be appreciated by heroes and villains alike" He admitted.

"But…we do appreciate you" Snow Leopard stated.

"Well, not like a full-on equal just back-up most of the time and that therapy didn't fully help not the way you wanted" Shadow Bandit pointed out.

"What about Rip? Does SHE know?" Armadylan asked.

Shadow Bandit clenched his fists.

"You don't know anything about her or me!" he retaliated.

"Shadow Bandit, go get your coat. We'll handle things here" Vanitas ordered.

Shadow Bandit glared at his former friends as Nightmare Basilisk freed Armadylan from his prison before heading off.

-the following night-

On the note that Arsène 4 had given the Ninjalinos, it read the following:

'Before arriving in Tarabiscoville, Arsène 1 had read books about the legends of Mystery Mountain, being the very first to locate the scroll in Japan. However, he left it where he found it (to make sure no one else did) and only passed on this knowledge to his family (down the generations). And before heading back to Paris, Arsène Lupin I hid a piece of his Lupin Collection somewhere on Mystery Mountain'.

Marvin and the ninjalinos headed out to Mystery mountain in search of this mirror item.

They started off in the caves, using teleportation to look faster before trying the courtyard area around the pagoda.

Then they went through the opening with stairs and a stone lion statue to the left of the trap doors seen in 'Werejalinos'.

While they were venturing this area, The PJs split into different groups:

Gekko with Newton and Patch to meet Anyu in the caves while Catboy, Owlette, Luna and Motsuki used the scroll.

Marvin and the other ninjalinos were at first in complete darkness.

Green and blue neon sticky splat stars lit up the way through the corridor.

Every few minutes, red splat geysers would rise from the floor to halt their progress.

The Ninjalinos had to time their movements carefully to avoid getting hit by the stuff.

This variation of the sticky splat was the red type of 'stone/ heavy splat', that weighs more than a thousand stones and if thrown at someone it hardens to stone (there's also an orange version among the geysers).

At the end of the corridor were titles with the symbol of the pagoda, another set of stairs to the left going up and a doorway to a room on the right.

When they stepped on a tile, it set off rapid firing arrows of two types:regular deadly ones and exploding ones.

Daisy got hit by one of the regular arrows, so Marvin had to rush while nailing the timing to get her out before the explosive arrows were launched.

Two ninjalinos stayed behind to keep watch near the entrance as the others headed to the room.

It was decorated with lanterns and small dragon statues (like the mystical splat chamber) with paintings of phantom thief silhouettes on the walls.

There was a large golden and red dragon statue at the end of the room.

Marvin checked it's teeth and then its tail which made a small compartment in the wall to open.

Inside was a silver and gold 1920's French compact mirror with two silhouette figures back to back on the cover.

Marvin checked the picture on the note and compared it with the real deal.

"Alright everyone, this is it" he said, triumphantly.

Ferris grabbed the mirror and they teleported to the end of the stairs that led to the summit (where the Pagoda is) moments after the heroes left together.

"I sure hope Shadow Bandit knows how to use it" Marvin muttered as they raced through the portal.

-On the Sky Factory- 

Shadow Bandit was wearing his black organisation coat underneath his attire and was continuing the training he had briefly started the previous night.

"So, you're well protected with the coat on now. I suggest tonight we continue working on the moves we went over yesterday" Vanitas began.

He began by showing him dark lightening and firaga.

Dark lightning was purple and the firaga was a powerful black and purple fireball magic.

He had decided that keeping the coat on was best for Arsène for now, given his knowledge was focused on offence and defence.

"It's not enough that you can use your dark aura as a trap on enemies or imbue your sword with darkness. If they know all your tricks, you can't catch them off-guard. Darkness can be used to leave afterimages and even illusions of clones" Vanitas explained.

"I can combine this with my bats, right?" Shadow Bandit wondered.

"Right, your plan to use more treasures from your family's history is beneficial but it's not long term.

Remember your mind is just as powerful as your darkness" Vanitas stated.

He went on to show him his 'Dark Spiral' move which allowed him to drill into a target shrouded by a indigo-black and white corona of light with his keyblade and then his blizzard based attack, firing Blizzard salvos three times, the first two being three Blizzard shards and the last being six.

"Say Vanitas, how do you do the sword beam attack?" Shadow Bandit asked.

"This?" He slashed the air and fired a white energy slash at Robette as a demonstration.

"Hey! Don't attack my helpers!" Romeo cried.

"You can rebuild. Your smaller bot can help with that" Vanitas said, casually.

Robette had been sliced in half by the attack leaving Romeo a little enraged by it.

"PJ Maniacs, get ready to assist Shadow Bandit and Marvin. Armadylan, escort our 'guest' somewhere he can't demolish my creations" Romeo ordered.

By the time it was 8:30 pm, Shadow Bandit had been training for a while with Vanitas in the lower deck.

Robot and PJ Robot brought out the nearly completed suit: it was partly inspired by the one seen in 'Catboy no more' and Romeo's picture in 'Wolfy powers'.

It was a red and blue suit (in the style of a smart lab coat) with a red cape, lime green and dark green with his logo from his flag in the middle.

Romeo checked PJ Robot's vitals on his screen.

It listed 25% of the PJ Masks, Newton, Snow leopard, Luna, Kevin, Bat Knight and Newton Star's stolen powers in his battery (the substitute for a physical heart).

"It's good but I need the dragon girl's power too" Romeo noted.

"Armadylan, go with Mini-bot to Mystery Mountain. I also need to monitor that statue as well" he added.

He paused.

"The suit's good but keeping working on it. I want to use it tomorrow night for the finale" he finished.

Robot nodded as he returned to his sewing machine.

Through the green portal came a yellow rooster, with a metal beak and light-yellow scleras in their late 20's wearing a white suit, red undershirt, black bowtie, shoes, and jeans with his mission partner a young female with tan feathers, short dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing black top and blue jeans that were punk-rock clothing nanotechnology installed in her hands to charge up objects or shock people hat usually has gloves over them along with black rain clouds.

"Young Romeo, are you ready to witness the might of FOWL (Fiendish Organization for World Larceny)?" the rooster asked.

Romeo nodded.

The pair smiled.

Armadylan and PJ Robot headed out just as the Ninjalinos teleported onto the ship.

"Do you have it?"

Marvin nodded.

"Good, PJ Maniacs, Marvin. You're with me. It's time for stage two" Shadow Bandit stated, confidently.

-35 minutes later, at the same meeting place as last night-

This time the heroes arrived first with Newton, Luna and Starbeam.

"You guys know what you're doing, right?" Luna asked.

Catboy gave her an uneasy smile.

"Let's just hope we have a shot at reaching him this time" Owlette remarked.

Five minutes later, Shadow Bandit, Marvin and the PJ Maniacs arrived.

Black rain clouds hovered above them.

"I see you have two aces tonight" Shadow Bandit observed.

"Arsène, we need you to come home to us please. We can help" Catboy said, gently.

"No, I can't go back" Shadow Bandit said, sharply.

"Why?" Gekko asked, innocently.

"Because…I've been helping Romeo since the sleep and clone scheme" Shadow Bandit confessed.

"That…can't be right. He must have blackmailed you" Owlette said in denial.

"It's all true. Now let's start this battle!" he cried.

Taking out the compact mirror, Shadow Bandit used the reflected light of a nearby lamp post to aim it at Catboy first.

He glowed blue as his voice and appearance changed (mostly his hair and style of his suit) became feminine.

"Huh?!"

Catboy sounded very different and other heroes were bewildered.

"What did you do to him?!" Owlette cried.

"I gave him a new identity or as the internet calls it 'Gender swap'" Shadow Bandit said in amusement.

He then aimed at Gekko next who's suit remained green but began to resemble the 'gila monster' reptile.

"Why…Why do I sound high pitched than normal?!" Gekko, now Gila (in this form) cried.

Shadow Bandit chuckled.

"This mirror is normally used to forge new identities to start a new life and yet using it on you three is somewhat satisfying" he stated.

"Now!" Catboy, now Chatte (Female Cat) yelled.

Newton fired lasers from the sky staff at Shadow Bandit, taking him by surprise.

The darken boy snapped his fingers and Steelbeak and Gandra Dee (the brown bird) appeared on cue.

"Oh Starbeam….You're not the only one with an ace up her sleeve" a voice from the clouds stated as Miserable Marla revealed herself as her clouds made her visible.

She had sky blue skin, curly black hair reminiscent of a storm cloud and black eyes wearing a white and black long-sleeved top, a chequered skirt and yellow boots.

The PJ Maniacs were armed with the backwarder, the reverser and the bubbler.

The backwarder was a clock device, that was red and black in design, which fires blue energy spheres that explode on impact AND rewinds time, the reverser was a badge device with a black screen and green circle symbol on with a gold frame and gives its user the chance to invert anyone and the bubbler was a statue treasure in the shape of a mermaid.

Newton continued firing as Nightmare Basilisk retaliated with the bubbler by making it produce purple bubbles that caused anyone who looked at it to gain a white aura that clouds their mind, making it hard to focus in battle.

The aura distracted his mind long enough for Shadow Bandit to reflect the mirror at Owlette next.

Her voice remained the same only slightly resembling Catboy's season 1 voice in pitch.

Her suit's design began to display a few hawk features like a defined beak and more feathers on the cape.

"I…wha….?" Owlette, now Bibou (aka Owl in French) asked in shock.

Shadow Bandit nodded at Night Panther as the black and white feline fired a red laser from the reverser.

Gila (Gekko) used her shields to protect them all from the blast which backfired on Night Panther.

Night Panther, who was now behaving like Catboy, tackled his team mates as Newton blasted them with the space lasers, forcing the trio to shut down for a while.

"Romeo won't be happy that you ruined three more of his 'toys'" Shadow Bandit noted.

Using cat speed, Chatte became a flash of blue lightening.

"Chatte runs faster than a cheetah, feeling confident wining this round won't be a problem" she narrated.

Shadow Bandit got a brief vision from the angle she was appear from and moved to the right.

Steelbeak and Gandra took on Owl (AKA Owlette) together.

"So, who are you with? Romeo?" Owl asked.

"We're with FOWL, kid" Stealbeak replied.

"Is it because you're birds?" Owl joked.

"FOWL stands for Fiendish Organization for World Larceny and yes being birds is part of the reason" Gandra added.

She removed her gloves and got ready to fight her young opponent.

Steelback cracked his knuckles.

"I hope you know what cockfighting is, sweetheart" Steelbeak chuckled.

Owl's eyes glowed red as he summoned his owl talons for defence.

Steelbeak threw the first punch which Owl blocked with the feather shield.

Gandra used her enhancements to shock the young hero as Steelbeak got reckless and swung at least five or six punches causing the hero's face to bleed.

Newton stripped the sky staff on his back as he and Gila used their shields to force Steelbeak to back off.

In the sky, Starbeam faced Miserable Marla.

"Why exactly are you helping these people" Starbeam asked.

"They have a way with words and as much as I like miserable things. I adore evil plans even more and I needed a change of scenario from your overly cheerful town" Marla grumbled.

"At least the last part makes sense" The 8-year-old noted.

Marla had her rainclouds produce rain and then she fired wind at her rival, making the rain change to snow.

There was a long battle between bubbles, wind, lightening, speed and strength but it kept meeting at a stalemate.

Her mind was racing at the idea of not wining and having to return home in shame.

She then thought back to a phrase her granddad taught at age 5:

"Take a moment, take a breath. Make a plan and try your best." She took a deep breath and then exhaled to calm her mind.

She looked around to see what could help.

"Hey, Gecko person! Can you fly?" she called.

"Yeah" Gilla yelled back.

"I need your help" Starbeam requested.

Gila summoned her dragon wings and teleported behind Starbeam.

"Hi" Starbeam jumped back at the sound of Gila's s voice.

"Oh you're here. Help me take Miserable Marla by surprise with happy thought and whatever you just did to spook me" She intructed.

"Alright, new friend" Gila then teleported behind Marla and tapped her shoulder.

The lizard hero then teleported in front moment before she turned around.

"Boo!" Gila cried.

Marla screamed in response.

"I hope you like colours" Gila stated as she activated her colour changing ability.

"So cheerful…urgh…." Marla complained.

"Don't back out now!" Shadow Bandit cried.

Starbeam trapped Miserable Marla and her clouds in her bubbles.

"Darn it, Starbeam! I want to be more than a miserable villain, how is wanting to do something new a bad thing?" Marla asked.

"It's not but if the new thing is a bad thing, I have to stop you. I'm sorry" Starbeam said, in a genuine voice.

"Let her go. You can take her in another time" Chatte requested.

Starbeam hesitated for a moment and then popped the bubble.

"Promise me you'll at least return to our world when you're done here" Starbeam pleaded.

"I promise, Starbeam and thank you" Miserable Marla said, gratefully.

So, all who were left to fight were Chatte (Catboy), Shadow Bandit and Marvin.

Chatte summoned cat claws as she used cat stripes on the FOWL agents to keep the battle fair.

She sped around the PJ Maniacs, taking the treasures (mainly the bubbler and the backwarder) from their hands.

Newton fired star energy blasts at Shadow Bandit, and he blocked it with his sword.

Using a dark corridor, he appeared behind Newton and caught him in a dark aura and dark lightening pyramid (like what Romeo did in 'Missing Space Rock').

Shadow Bandit signalled to Marvin and he grabbed the reverser, firing it at Night Panther so when he got reactivated, he'd be himself again and not Catboy in personality.

Chatte trapped Marvin in cat stripes, leaving just him and Shadow Bandit.

Using the darkness method for 'after images' (in a similar fashion to Vanitas), Shadow Bandit caught Chatte off-guard by dodging and reappearing each time the cat hero tried to attack him.

Chatte then used her ears and cat senses (mostly the nose) to figure out when he'd strike next.

Using cat claws, she got him by the chest when he reappeared.

Shadow Bandit chuckled.

"I guess you are like me" he whispered, softly.

Chatte's hands shook as she grabbed the compact mirror and switched herself, Gila and Owl back to their regular forms.

Marvin teleported behind him and grabbed the mirror.

"You win this round, PJ Pests" he stated.

The sky factory appeared overhead and picked up the PJ Maniacs with the nozzle.

Marvin and Shadow Bandit teleported away, moments before they vanished, Shadow Bandit gave Catboy a wicked smile.

"Thank you for your help, Starbeam" Gekko remarked.

"I'm happy to help fellow heroes. Say how old are you guys?" She asked.

"Well, we're all 10 right now but Catboy and I will be turning 11 in September and August" Owlette explained.

"Wow, you guys have a lot more experience than me" Starbeam said, excitedly.

"I hope we can work together again sometime" Catboy suggested.

"Well, you know how you find me but just in case.."

Starbeam got out a bracelet similar to hers and gave it to Owlette.

"This can help us stay in touch. You can share it between you" she explained, quickly.

"Thank you, Starbeam. You were a great help tonight, I hope your family were able to cope while you were with us" Owlette said, with gratitude.

The heroes gave her a brief wave before Gekko opened a portal to her home.

Starbeam waved back before going through.

-At the HQ-

Patch was filled in on how they just managed to win round 2.

"I...didn't even have to do anything tonight" Luna said with some disappointment.

"Don't worry, Luna. We can tag you and Anyu in tomorrow with the Wolfys. Do you think Arsène will be ok?" Owlette asked.

Catboy remained silent.

"I hope so" Gekko said, with regret.

-On the Sky Factory-

Steelbeak and Gandra arrived first.

"Did you win?" Romeo asked.

"No, but we did just discover a weak point. The cat cares too much" Vanitas revealed.

The moment Marvin and Shadow Bandit arrived, Romeo went to check on him.

"It looks like a flesh wound but nothing life threatening from my knowledge" Romeo reported.

"I didn't know you had medical knowledge" Robot pointed out.

"They covered it when I was home schooled" Romeo admitted.

"Robot, take Arsène home. He needs a real doctor to be able to heal from this" Vanitas ordered.

Robot nodded and carried the young boy as he used his legs to speed jump to the mansion.

"So, how do we recover from this loss?" Romeo wondered.

Vanitas smiled.

"You just make sure that monkey statue is secure" he responded, slyly.

-The next day-

Arsène had been taken to hospital that night and brought home two hours later.

He was still in bed, trying to recover when morning came.

There was an alert on his phone:

'Are you ok, Shadow Bandit? Romeo'.

_He actually cares?_ He thought.

Underneath it read:

_PS: please remember we are allies NOT friends._

"And there's the catch" he then chuckled.

He tried to sit up with a slight wince and saw the bandages on his chest.

"You're lucky it wasn't life-threatening" his dad, pointed out.

"Yeah…I've been through worse" Arsène boasted.

"Really?" his dad gave him the sceptic eye look.

"Like almost falling off a cliff…there's been other times" Arsène said, nervously.

"Ok, just be careful. Even with this new look of yours, you're not invincible ok?" His dad reminded him.

"I will, Dad" Arsène promised.

-Meanwhile-

Birdie appeared at Amaya's window with a note with the mountain seal (the same one seen in 'Munki-gu').

Going through the note, her eyes widened and grabbed her tablet.

"Guys, are you up? Anyu had a tangle with Armadylan and PJ Robot" She said into her screen.

"We're here" Connor replied

"Look like we better check on her" Greg suggested.

Amaya nodded.

"And I can ask Newton to see if Arsène is ok" Connor said, softly.

-That Night-

Newton Star went to the Lupin Manor to see Arsène.

"He's still recovering, child. If this super-off he invoked is truly important to you all, I suggest you postpone stage 3 for another night" his dad offered, gently.

"Ok, thank you sir" Newton said, respectfully.

"Guys, he's still recovering" he reported to his emblem.

"Alright. Newton, You and Luna Girl wait at our HQ for the Wolfys. We'll go check on Anyu first and then meet you there" Amaya explained.

"Ok, good luck" Newton stated.

-Meanwhile-

Vanitas and Romeo waited for PJ Robot and Armadylan to return.

"Was the mission a success?" Vanitas asked.

Armadylan chuckled.

"We have a friend inside. You'll get that statue by the end of tonight at most" he stated.

PJ Robot noticed Romeo was now wearing his new 'super villain' suit and fired some of the energy he had stolen to his suit.

"I see…you did steal their powers. Well done, Mini-bot" Romeo complimented.

"Regardless of if he shows up tonight, the show must go on" he added.

He then paused.

"Robot, keep an eye on Mini-bot and keep him powered down. He can keep the remains of what he stole in case I need a boost" he instructed.

"Yes, Master" Robot replied.

PJ Robot was then forcibly shut down as even Steelbeak and Gandra watched.

"Say, Romeo? We can lend more help for this fight" Steelbeak stated.

"Just not Rockerduck, I've already encountered him previously" Romeo pointed out.

"Well, there's Phantom Blot and the Eggheads…" Gandra began.

"Phantom Blot, you say? Got a file?" Romeo asked.

The pair showed him the file that included his recent movements of being in a swamp.

The young genius smiled.

"Yeah, he might be able to give us more edge"

"Romeo, did you miss the part where he hates magic?" Vanitas questioned.

"Oh, I know, I'll just make him think I'll stole some of the heroes' powers to destroy it to gain his trust" Romeo pointed out.

The PJ Maniacs and Robette were in one of lower prison cells because he hadn't had enough time to fix them all up yet.

-Meanwhile-

Vanitas and Romeo waited for PJ Robot and Armadylan to return.

"Was the mission a success?" Vanitas asked.

Armadylan chuckled.

"We have a friend inside. You'll get that statue by the end of tonight at most" he stated.

PJ Robot noticed Romeo was now wearing his new 'super villain' suit and fired some of the energy he had stolen to his suit.

"I see…you did steal their powers. Well done, Mini-bot" Romeo complimented.

"Regardless of if he shows up tonight, the show must go on" he added.

He then paused.

"Robot, keep an eye on Mini-bot and keep him powered down. He can keep the remains of what he stole in case I need a boost" he instructed.

"Yes, Master" Robot replied.

PJ Robot was then forcibly shut down as even Steelbeak and Gandra watched.

"Say, Romeo? We can lend more help for this fight" Steelbeak stated.

"Just not Rockerduck, I've already encountered him previously" Romeo pointed out.

"Well, there's Phantom Blot and the Eggheads…" Gandra began.

"Phantom Blot, you say? Got a file?" Romeo asked.

The pair showed him the file that included his recent movements of being in a swamp.

The young genius smiled.

"Yeah, he might be able to give us more edge"

"Romeo, did you miss the part where he hates magic?" Vanitas questioned.

"Oh, I know, I'll just make him think I'll stole some of the heroes' powers to destroy it to gain his trust" Romeo pointed out.

The PJ Maniacs and Robette were in one of lower prison cells because he hadn't had enough time to fix them all up yet.

Unknown to both heroes and villians, the two of the Mooncrawlers (Batarina and Hedgehog boy) along with Tera, Packrat and Nightcrawler had been spying on them from a safe distance at Octabella's request (after she had met the Mascoundrels as well).

-In the Ducktales 2017 universe-

A black shadow-like figure with glowing green eyes wielding a four-fingered gold glove with a green light was in the swamp where a hut in the shape of Magica De Spell's head was located.

This figure was the infamous Phantom Blot who earlier that day had targeted Black Arts Beagle, the grey stage magician beagle.

Three young girls; one who was physically 15 but emotionally 13-ish (and formerly a shadow being), the other two were about 12 in age and excitable about friendship.

Lena, who was physically 15 due to her creation being 15 years ago, was a slim duck with white hair with the end being pink who wears a teal skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt that has grey stripes over it, and light green laced shoes with the tip being white.

Webby was a small white preteen duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head wearing a sports blue and pink sweater vest with the sleeves often pulled in, and a purple skirt.

Violet Apollonia Sabrewing was a violet hummingbird with a dark purple beak and freckles, purplish-black hair with the tip being curly and the end being in a bun with a dark green band, blue eye shadow, a long-sleeved green shirt with light blue accents, black pants (jeans), and a tail with white ends.

She and Lena were adoptive sisters, at least since post- 'Friendship hates magic' and has had Lena living with her and her highly supportive fathers since.

All three girls wore a friendship bracelet on their wrists.

They were watched by Magica De Spell, the one had created Lena from her own shadow (whom she viewed as an disowned 'Aunt' even though she's technically her creator), whom was trying to teach Lena how to control her magic in order to beat the Phantom Blot (a little after the montage scene).

Magica normally has green feathers (since the end of season 1 they've been white when powerless) and was a tall, slender duck with yellow eyes and short black hair, along with being web-footed wearing a black dress with long fingerless gloves and a black cape but as of The Phantom and the Sorceress! she started wearing low-heel shoes.

Phantom Blot was after her and Lena due to Magica, a very long time ago (before Lena's Creation) took over a village and when she got bored, she killed everyone but one that lived there. He vowed revenge and kept trying to hunt her, she would always escape but he never gave up, getting more cunning with new tricks each time until he went with a magic stealing glove gadget that he began making when he took over the mascot 'Funso' to keep an eye on her.

Donald's good luck cousin Gladstone was also there, experiencing reality after his good luck was stolen.

Gladstone was a white goose with something close to curls on his head, black eyes and yellow/orange bill and feet wearing a yellow shirt with a green vest and jacket.

When he caught Magica's pink amulet (that doubles as a staff in her hands), he felt lucky again until it made him take Donald's appearance (his black sailor suit).

As the Phantom Blot got his hands on the amulet, a green portal appeared him and sucked him in.

-At the PJ HQ-

"I'm glad you're ok, Anyu but will the Chou ninja be ok without you tonight?" Catboy asked.

"Yes, they'll be fine. The Mountain can assist them" Anyu reassured them all.

"So about extra allies….I think my owner met a few people in the Ducktales world some time ago that can lend us a hand" Patch offered.

Gekko then used the scroll….

-Back at the same swamp (Ducktales 2017)-

The girls then saw a blue portal behind them.

With a quick run-down to Lena, Webby and Violet as to what the hell was going on and who the PJs were, they agreed to help.

"I'm very lost, where did that crazy blot go?!" Magica cried.

-Back at the Sky Factory-

"Where am I? I was about to enact my revenge!" Phantom Blot cried.

"You will, dear phantom Blot. Do you recognise these two?" Romeo asked, pointing as Gandra and Steelbeak.

The phantom nodded.

"Good. They're our allies and since you all work for the same people, it means you're an ally too. We need your assistance. I've stolen the 'magic' from my arch foes the PJ Masks and their confusing number of allies. I intent to destroy their powers after using it against them and given you hate magic….are you willing to help?" Romeo offered.

The Phantom Blot smiled, mostly observed by his eyes.

When Vanitas left first, Romeo got the following message:

'Split stage 3 over two nights. I shall try to come tomorrow night.

Shadow Bandit'.

-A little while later-

The Wolfys arrived first to the meeting point: This time it was near the museum.

Vanitas was the second, keeping his sunglasses on.

Phantom Blot and Romeo arrived next with about 8 fly-bots with them.

Romeo also brought a few ball cadges with him

Only then did the heroes arrive together.

"Where is Arsène?" Catboy asked.

"You'll get to see him tomorrow, Kitty litter boy" Romeo chuckled.

Catboy summoned his claws as Gekko used the scroll to make the portal reappear.

Lena, Webby and Violet came out with the latter two having to stand at a safe distance with Magica still visible from their side of the portal.

"So, you came to this world, well it was pointless!" Phantom Blot declared as he used his glove on the amulet.

Pink and green energy streamed into the glove, making Lena glow pink and groan in pain.

"No, my magic!" Magica cried.

The two girls stared at her in annoyance through the portal.

"And Lena" She finished in an uncaring voice.

Lena was shaking at the thought of being gone for good.

"Concentrate on where the magic comes from!" Magica cried.

Lena then recalled all the moments linked to Magica but it wasn't enough to fight back.

She then looked sad at the fact her existence was due to Magica.

"Hey, forget about her. Where does YOUR Magic come from?" Webby encouraged.

Lena then remembered all the friendship moments she's had with Webby and Violet, making her glow blue instead.

It also made Webby and Violet's bracelets glow blue as well.

Lena then attacked with blue magic blasts at the glove.

"How is this possible?!" Phantom Blot cried.

"Because our magic is the greatest magic of all!" Lena remarked.

"Gross" Magica complained as her friends cheered.

The Phantom blot chuckled.

Then the blot tried to steal her own magic too!

Webby and Violet then held hands.

"We're with you, Lena" Violet reassured.

Their bracelet magic added to Lena's own, allowing her to use the full 'breadth' of her powers.

She gained a white and blue outfit with teal gloves and tights plus a really cool blue cape with her eyes now completely blue and her hairstyle was overturned with blue highlights.

She fired all of her magic at the glove, forcing it to overload.

"Too much magic!" he cried.

With the glove destroyed all the magic he stole was returned to its rightful owners (including Gladstone who regained his regular appearance and luck).

"Nice try, Phantom Blot. You may go now if you wish" Romeo offered.

Phantom Blot hesitated.

Romeo and Vanitas then charged at the heroes.

Throwing a ball cadge at Webby and Violet first, Romeo then went invisible and used Anyu's golden bubble attack (from her dragon form) to trap Anyu and Gekko.

Luna used her wand to try to trap Romeo in moon crystal.

He retaliated using Kevin's super howl to knock her off balance.

"Wait if he has some of our powers, then shouldn't he have our weaknesses too?" Owlette wondered.

Kevin, Howler and Rip attempted to fight Vanitas together, but he was too fast: leaving his after-images quickly, only to reappear behind with a swift strike of his keyblade.

Then he used dark spiral and his blizzard attack on them, leaving them at his 'mercy'.

Owlette used her talons to hold him back so the wolfys could quickly retreat.

"Let them go! Why do you want them trapped anyway?" Lena asked.

"If most of the heroes' allies are taken away, they have a low chance of winning, my dear. Plus, your power makes you too valuable" Romeo stated.

Vanitas smiled.

"We win" he remarked.

Snakes chased the Phantom Blot through the portal and away from the swamp.

"I'm just relived he's finally gone" Lena said.

"Magic is back!" Webby cried.

Magica on the other side of the portal touched the amulet and regained her green feathers.

"Thank you for returning my amulet, Lena. I'll treasure it always. It's good to be back!" she said as the amulet became a staff once more.

"Ah right, I was finishing off my revenge scheme on YOU" she added.

Lena blasted her to the ground.

"You may have created me, but I intent to protect this world from people like you, thanks to YOUR training" Lena boasted.

"You're welcome but I didn't teach you this!" Magica went towards the portal to grab her but Lena used her magic to lift her in the air.

Gladstone caught her but her staff became lost in the mud.

"I'm not in your shadow anymore, I'm going to use my magic for good" Lena said, confidently.

"You're no longer the only sorceress in Duckburg" Webby stated, proudly.

Magica growled as the portal then closed.

"Now that you've finished that part of your arc, what about the trap we're in?!" Gekko cried.

Romeo threw a ball cadge at Owlette to trap her and then Luna.

So only Catboy and Lena remained (as the Wolfys were now gone).

Catboy fought Romeo with his claws as the genius summoned the gecko shields to block.

"Ok, you can stop now. We have won." Vanitas repeated.

The two boys paused mid-action.

"Release my team and Lena's friends!" Catboy demanded.

"Actually… how about…No!" Romeo stated as he threw a ball cadge at Lena.

Using his stripes, he pulled Owlette's cadge and Gekko's bubble as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry, guys. We'll come for us!" he yelled as he raced to HQ with his trapped friends.

Newton came as soon as he was called to lend a hand.

He used his star power to break the cadge and bubble with the sheer force of it.

"So, who do we have left to help tomorrow?" Newton asked.

"Yourself and the Wolfys" Catboy replied.

-At the Sky Factory-

"Thank you for your assistance, FOWL agents. I'll let you know if I need your help again in the near future" Romeo stated.

Steelbeak smiled as he and Gandra returned to their base back in the Ducktales 2017 universe.

"Fly-bots, guard our prisoners. Our helper has returned from the mountain" Romeo advised.

Daisy teleported in his office with a welcomed prize: the Munkigu Statue.

Romeo smiled.

_Let's see if the Dragon Master can spill her secrets_ He thought.

-The next day-

That morning, Connor went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

In the mirror was a figure with Connor's hair and PJs with a more feminine face yet his features remained the same.

"Wha…?" his voice was Chatte's again (so only a tiny bit higher than normal).

_Great, guess our own homes aren't even secure_ he thought.

The name 'Courtney' came to mind.

"Guess for today, I'll be Courtney. Being turned female is….interesting" Courtney said to herself.

"Connor, your friends are here to walk you to the library!" his mother called.

"I'll be right there!" She yelled back.

Putting the usual blue attire along with a hat, Courtney headed down to be greeted at the door by her friends: Greg, now Georgia, still wearing a green hoodie as per usual and Amaya, now Aiden, wearing the usual red/pink outfit and ignoring any disapproving stares.

"Hey guys…I take it you felt the urge to use a different name too?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, for today I'm Aiden(meaning little fire in Irish)" Aiden (Amaya) replied.

"And I'm Georgia for a day" Their younger friend added.

They waved to Courtney's parents as they headed off.

"We'll have to see if Patch noticed anything while we were asleep" Courtney remarked.

The others nodded.

The PJs, Newton and the Wolfys met in the museum's library for a private meeting.

"So, how are we going to use this last opportunity to not only reach Arsène but also free everyone who's captured?" Courtney asked.

"Easy. Rip" Howler replied.

"Me? But he…HE let us become wild animals, Howler!" Rip cried.

People quickly shushed them.

"Sorry" She said, meekly.

"I know, sis…but maybe he had no choice but to go along with it" Kevin guessed.

"Yeah, You're one of the few people I know to have formed a bond with him during school" Howler added.

"So, you're going to put our night careers on the line for me to get us a win?" Rip asked.

"Hey, if it helps, we'll support you, Rip. We can help with reaching him" Georgia reassured.

"I'm sorry but your new names and voices is hard to get used to" Howler couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look cool as a female too, Greg" Kevin complimented.

"Um, thanks Kevin" Georgia said, gratefully.

"Hmm….Howler and Newton, we need you to find that mirror" Aiden requested.

"Rip and Kevin are with us. As for a plan to reach him…we have to appeal to his humanity as a last resort. So, everyone has to try to believe he's still in there" Courtney added.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-That night-

Romeo, his fly-bots and Vanitas arrived first with all the captives trapped in ball cadges.

The PJs along with Patch, Kevin and Rip arrived second with Shadow Bandit last.

"Hello again, PJ pests. Ready to get beaten one last time and forced to leave forever?" He asked.

"No, because we will make sure it doesn't come to that" Rip declared.

Upon hearing her voice, he froze up.

Vanitas smiled.

"Catboy…or is it catgirl now, you care about Arsène don't you?" he teased.

"It's Chatte, emo teen!" Chatte snapped.

Vanitas smirked.

Chatte unsheathed her cat claws in anticipation.

Gila summoned her dragon wings and teleported behind Vanitas while in camouflage.

Using dark aura, Vanitas pushed Shadow Bandit towards Rip.

"You haven't lost your game, have you?" he asked.

"No, sir. I…I intend to finish this" Shadow Bandit remarked.

"You REALLY want to fight me?" Rip challenged.

Shadow Bandit winced slightly.

He then summoned his sword and rushed at her.

She used her now sharp claws and super howl to push him back.

"Why did you let us become feral wolves with that Black cat?" Rip asked.

"I had no choice, Romeo promised he'd help me gain respect, but this is my life now" Shadow Bandit affirmed.

He proceeded to channel his darkness into the moves Vanitas taught him and attacked her.

Patch summoned his wings and slashed some of the fly-bots.

"You made one of the Ninjalinos used the mirror, didn't you?" he growled.

"Who me? Why would you even think that?" Romeo asked in a 'innocent' voice semi-sarcastically.

He then teleported behind Patch and used Catboy's sonic meow, catching him by surprise.

Kevin helped Owl against Vanitas.

He surprised them (along with Romeo) when he did his pool of darkness move to catch them from behind and then used Strike Raid, a move where the user must throw the Keyblade up to five times, summoning the Keyblade back to his hand after each toss.

He the proceeded to combined three attacks: Dark link (light version of Vanitas's personal Shotlock, Dark Cannon- Three crystals appear in a trigram formation, and project rays that fuse and become a giant beam of light energy), the ability to combine unversed, heartfuls and 'nightmares' or Darklings and Ragnarok, which causes Sora to shoot bursts of projectiles from his Keyblade (a move from Sora).

Owl used his talons to block Vanitas' keyblade.

-On Mystery Mountain, about the same time-

Newton and Howler caught Marvin and Daisy with a scroll on Munkigu (and how to free him).

The Chou ninja were unconscious on the ground beside them.

"You there, you made the PJs gender swap again, didn't you?!" Newton cried.

Marvin chuckled.

"Would you like a turn?" he asked, mockingly.

"No thanks, but there's people who might want that instead of using it for pranks" Newton stated.

"I suggest you hand over the mirror AND the scroll before I bite your hand off!" Howler threatened.

"It's about time we test out our new weapons" Marvin remarked.

Daisy chuckled as she and Marvin got out sharp shuriken.

"You use REAL weapons now?!" Howler cried.

"It's about time we get more…..dangerous" Daisy stated, menacingly.

"So, you're becoming real ninja now, interesting" Newton noted.

The pair threw two shuriken each at them and Newton summoned his star shields to protect himself and Howler.

Howler growled as his eyes turned pink and used his super howl (like what Kevin did in 'Moon-wolfy' on the moon in feral form, the thing the wolfys thought was 'full wolfy') at the two ninjalinos.

They were thrown back into the wall of the Pagoda's courtyard.

Using sticky splat rope, they acquired from Marvin, they used it to tie them up.

Newton then swiped the compact mirror and just as Howler was about to get the scroll, the two ninjalinos teleported away smiling under their masks.

"Darn it! I'll give you a lift, Howler" Newton said in frustration.

Howler lifted his arms up as Newton flew and grabbed them, flying as fast as possible to catch up with the others.

-Back near the Museum-

Gila was using her gecko shields to protect Patch from Romeo.

Chatte got out the listening stone while Rip distracted Shadow Bandit with her super echo howl as her eyes glowed pink.

"Newton, are you and Howler back yet?" Chatte asked.

"We're coming. Have the mirror, make sure you're ready. I'll share the rest after the fight is over" Newton shared through his pendant.

"Ok. I'll let the others know" Chatte replied, quickly.

After putting the stone away, she went over to assist Rip.

"Arsène, I know you're hurting. Being a hero has a lot of pressure, but you seem to have forgotten something important" Rip imparted.

"I…I don't know what you mean" Shadow Bandit said, avoiding her gaze.

"Come on, Arsène. Has the darkness clouded your mind that much?" Chatte asked with a small smile.

Shadow Bandit froze again.

"Shadow Bandit, what are you DOING?!" Vanitas barked.

Romeo looked over in his direction, giving Gila the chance to grow to giant size and keep him from escaping.

"You're pretty brave to talk so casually in the face of danger" Shadow Bandit complimented.

Rip smiled.

"Regardless of your previous actions, I know you won't hurt me" she affirmed.

She made him release his sword and took both his hands into hers.

"Please, don't forget the good times Arsène!" Owl cried.

He and Kevin had combined super howl with owl feathers to trap Vanitas when Shadow Bandit's behaviour had distracted him.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but I know Rip cares about you Arsène" Kevin revealed.

Rip turned red in embarrassment.

Remembering the fun he'd had with her, Shadow Bandit's eyes began to revert to black.

"Arsène, try to remember everything" Rip encouraged.

"Don't forget the good times we shared" Gila pleaded.

Around this time, Newton and Howler arrived and used the mirror on the Pjs to revert them to normal.

Shadow Bandit tried to fight off the urge to remember but it was too strong….

He began to recall the first time he met the PJs:

-Flashback-

"Hello" Arsène Lupin IV said, shyly.

"Oh! You can sit next to us if you'd like" Connor offered.

"Thanks, but here is fine" Arsène Lupin IV replied as he found a seat next to Cameron.

"You're Arsène like the guy in that book, right?" Marie, the blonde girl with purple glasses wearing blue dungarees, a red long-sleeved top and blue shoes, asked.

"Um yes…." Arsène began.

"So, are you a master criminal too who can disappear without a trace and con people at every turn by befriending them?" Cameron asked as he then got out the library book on Arsène Lupin 1 with a daring look on his face.

Arsène began to sweat nervously.

"Guys, please leave him be!" Amaya stated.

The class looked over to her direction.

"He just got here, guys. We can't judge him because of his namesake" Greg added.

"Yeah, otherwise you have to go through us" Connor declared.

"Please sit, children. There will be no ridicule in my class. Thank you, Amaya, Greg and Connor for helping anyway." Mr Shawn stated as everyone sat down and went semi-silent.

"Thank you. I've never had anyone stand up for me before" Arsène IV said with a smile.

"I'm Connor and this is Amaya and Greg. The guy beside you is Cameron. He can be a bully sometimes" Connor explained.

"Everyone has a reason for why they act a certain way, right?" Arsène IV asked.

The trio nodded.

"Is it ok if we could be friends and hang out at break?" Arsène IV suggested.

"Sure" Greg replied with a friendly smile.

-End of flashback-

Arsène began to tear up.

"Shadow Bandit, don't you forget our deal!" Romeo yelled.

"He won't be able to give you what you want" Catboy said, softly.

"All I wanted was respect….and a part of me misses being a thief" Shadow Bandit confessed.

"But Arsène, even as a thief you were never all bad" Gekko pointed out, gently.

Owlette nodded.

Romeo growled at the unfortunate memory.

Arsène then began to recall other good moments like the time he called for a truce when a certain boy genius used the oblivion…

-Flashback (first subtle hero moment-

Greg: so, when do we do the plan?

Romeo: Tonight. And by tomorrow, none of your friends will be who they claim to be.

Connor: OHHH, no you don't! We're not doing that again!

Arsène: so that really is you, ROMEO

Romeo: did you pests forget that I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE?

Arsène: (growls) You won't get away with this, Romeo. Capitaine Lupin will take back what's rightfully his.

Romeo just smiled.

Romeo: We can settle this tonight, now go back to class.

That night...

Arsène was in his mansion, dressing himself in... a whole new outfit.

It was his usual phantom thief outfit, but he upgraded it with various armour pads.

Arsène: And now... for my new and improved mask.

His top hat was fitted with a pull over mask.

Capitaine Lupin: Good night, Arsène Lupin IV, and... Bonjour, Capitaine Lupin!

He headed outside just as the Cat car sped along the road nearby.

Capitaine Lupin: What the...? Was that the Cat Car? And why was it all dark?

Captaine Lupin followed the newly christened 'Panther Prowler' closely.

A different hero who was in camouflage followed as well.

Later, the Panther Prowler stopped outside City Hall.

Romeo was waiting.

Romeo: You took your sweet time.

Night Panther: why exactly did you bring me back?

Capitaine Lupin, who was watching them from the side of the city hall, gasped.

Capitaine Lupin: (to himself) Catboy! Sacre Bléu, what has he done to you?

Dark Owl and Evil Lizard appeared not long after.

Gekko was now dark emerald green with red eyes in this form.

Capitaine Lupin: Oh La La. Owlette. Gekko.

Romeo: Now, PJ Maniacs, here's the plan. You go and cause destruction all over the city.

They all laughed before taking their vehicles to cause destruction.

Captaine Lupin called Lupinbot for backup, still unaware of the microchip.

So, he added to Lupinbot's functions a setting to avoid malfunctions.

Captaine Lupin: ok Lupinbot, Let's stop them

LupinBot saluted.

As they both watched, they saw Romeo holding up... his Opposite Ray. Attached to it, much to Capitaine Lupin's shock as the Reverser!

He thought carefully about what to do.

Captaine Lupin: we're gonna need some backup

Capitaine Lupin: (to LupinBot) You know the drill, little guy.

Lupinbot called the Mooncrawlers for help. He tried Luna Girl and Armadylan but they were both unavailable.

Capitaine Lupin: That's odd. Usually, they are always available.

He then shrugged it off.

Captaine Lupin: we need all the help we can get to stop them

Just then, he stepped on a twig. It snapped, getting Romeo's attention.

Romeo pointed the Ray in the direction of the sound and began to approach the direction that the young thief was hiding.

He made Lupinbot create a distraction so he could use something as a shield from the Ray.

Capitaine Lupin then remembered a little something. A little something... that he programmed into LupinBot when he was still PJ Robot.

Capitaine Lupin: LupinBot... DESTROY!

LupinBot's eyes glowed red. He slowly turned into... a killer robot, the size of a car.

Romeo was shocked.

Romeo: he can do that?!

LupinBot aimed for Romeo.

Romeo: Uh Oh.

LupinBot started firing, Romeo dodging.

Robot: I'll help you, Master

Capitaine Lupin: (showing himself) I don't think so, Romeo. Now give me the Reverser!

Romeo smirked.

Romeo: PJ Maniacs, get him!

Catboy, or rather Night Panther, charged at Capitaine Lupin, he defending himself using a trash can lid.

Capitaine Lupin: Catboy, snap out of it! This isn't the real you!

Night Panther: I am Night Panther and you are a TRAITOR

Capitaine Lupin: Traitor? Moi? I am a bad guy, like Romeo, but when he messes with you guys, then I must do what's right.

Romeo: Say all you want, Capitaine Lupin, you made yourself a traitor by giving Captain Hardrock to those PJ Pests.

Capitaine Lupin: Catboy promised to spare me if I help them. I may be a thief, but I'm also a boy of my word.

Dark Owl: you claim to be a bad guy and yet you're doing hero work?

Evil Lizard: have you become sentimental?

Romeo: From what I remember, the term for that is Anti-Hero.

Capitaine Lupin: Or Anti-Villain. Exactly.

Dark Owl: either way your moral code makes you weak

Capitaine Lupin: And you guys are messing up your self-esteem as heroes.

Lupinbot gave the three former heroes a scan with a red light and recorded the data from them.

Night Panther: don't use the Ray yet, Romeo. I want to fight him first.

Capitaine Lupin: I'm warning you, Romeo! Give me the Reverser this instant, or you'll have to face the consequences!

Night Panther used his super jump to make the young thief jump back in fright.

Night Panther: why won't you fight me?

Evil Lizard: let me try something

He used camouflage and attacked Capitaine Lupin from behind.

Capitaine Lupin: That's it! (calling) LUPINLINOS!

8 figures appeared in a puff of smoke to his side, ready to fight back.

Romeo: I see they still in a trance.

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. Lupinlinos... grab the Opposite Ray!

They tried to attack Romeo, but Dark Owl swooped down and used her feather shield.

Then Night Panther used his stripe to catch them.

Capitaine Lupin: Sacré Bleu. LUPIN BATS! (points to Romeo) Take him down!

The bats struck Romeo, but Evil Lizard used his shields.

Romeo dropped his Opposite Ray in the process.

He tried to grab it, Capitaine Lupin was faster.

He grabbed it, and aimed at Romeo, who put his hands up, remember what his Opposite Ray can do.

Capitaine Lupin: You snooze, you lose, Romeo.

Romeo: no I don't want to turn good again!

Capitaine Lupin: No worries, Romeo. I'm not gonna invert you.

Romeo: That's a relief. So that means you'll hand me the Opposite Ray?

Capitaine Lupin: I will... after I reclaim what's rightfully mine.

Spotting the Reverser attached to the Opposite Ray, Capitaine Lupin grabbed it, and teared it out.

Romeo: (shocked) NO! MY OPPOSITE RAY!

Capitaine Lupin: The Opposite Ray may had the abilities like the Reverser... (tosses the Opposite Ray aside) but unless it's just as powerful as the Reverser itself... it ain't nothing but a cheap copy.

Capitaine Lupin aimed the Reverser at the PJ Maniacs.

Capitaine Lupin: Romeo made you villains, but now it's time to be heroes again. REVERSE!

The Reverser hit the PJ Maniacs, changing them back to the PJ Masks.

Catboy: did we change again?

He held his head while in a slight daze.

Capitaine Lupin: You bet, Catboy.

Catboy: (gasps) Capitaine Lupin!

Owlette: (stern) What are you doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: Isn't that obvious? I just saved you from Romeo. Vous êtes les bienvenus. (You're welcome)

Gekko: Wait I got affected too this time?!

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed you have, Lizard Legs.

Romeo: Using the same insults as we villains do, huh? I guess you are still evil.

Capitaine Lupin: Not just a villain, but also a fair player, Romeo, and inverting those heroes had shown that you cheated.

Gekko: a noble villain, right?

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. But tomorrow night, consider us enemies again. (to Romeo) As for you, Romeo...

Capitaine Lupin aims the Reverser at Romeo, resulting in him to squeal like a girl and run away.

Romeo: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, PJ MASKS!

Robot: wait for me, master!

The PJ Masks turned to Captaine Lupin.

Catboy: thank you for helping us revert to ourselves again

Capitaine Lupin: Think nothing, Catboy. I mostly believe in fairness among good and evil.

Gekko: The protector of shadows. PJ Masks all shout Hooray!

All: Cause in the night, we saved the day!

-End of first flashback-

-Second Flashback(it had occurred a few days after Arsène had returned the guitar, saved the PJs from being villians a second time, having his mask broken and an argument about the backwarder and Rewind-o-ray/ the previous flashback, but was the following day after the 'Romeo's Action toys' incident and Amaya receiving a owlette toy) -

Mr. Shawn: Okay, class, as I was saying, we'll be doing a trip to the museum on Tuesday to look at new treasure pieces that have been rediscovered recently, whereas Arsène here will be telling us all about.

Arsène: Considering that those treasure pieces originally belonged to my great-great-great grandfather Arsène Lupin I.

Mr. Shawn: Exactly.

Connor raised his hand.

Connor: what exactly are these treasures?

Mr. Shawn: Those treasures, Conner, belonged to a very infamous French thief who went by the name Arsène Lupin. As Arsène here just mentioned, Conner, he's his great times 4 grandson.

Conner: Is that true, Arsène.

Arsène: I don't like to talk about it, Conner. But yes, I am.

'Maybe that's one of the keys to retrieving my memory' he thought

Arsène: Did you say something, Connor?

Connor: um nope

Arsène shrugged it, thus kept on listening to the teacher.

Later, during recess, Amaya and Greg discussed with Connor about who he was.

Right now, they were talking about the many nighttime villains they faced.

Connor: I don't know, you guys. Bedtime is meant for sleeping, not fight crime.

Amaya: we do sleep after missions and when there's no villain trouble

Connor: Okay.

Unknowingly to them, Romeo in his civilian disguise was listening

He sported an evil grin.

Romeo: It seems Oblivio worked after all. Catboy really can't remember who he is.

Masque Ombré: You're doing well Romeo but what about revenge?

Romeo: I'm working on it

Connor: By the way, Amaya... this card came in the mail at my house this morning. My Dad told me to give this to you and... Greg, was it?

Amaya took the card out of Conner's hand, and took a look at it. She could not believe her eyes.

Greg: What is it, Amaya?

She handed the card to Greg, who looked at it himself. The card read:

'Truce for now. I'll explain the reason tonight.

Capitaine Lupin'.

Amaya: PJ Masks we're on our way

Greg: Tonight? What's Capitaine Lupin going on about?

Connor: Who's Capitaine Lupin?

Amaya: It's kind of a long story, Connor. The point is that a nighttime villain might be behind what happened to you, and we have to stop them before it gets worse. PJ Masks, we're on our way...

Amaya and Greg did their fistbump, only for Connor to seem confused.

Connor: I don't get it, you guys.

Greg: We do this every time we decide to go investigate every night.

Connor: Not sure why... but I'll do what I can to help.

Connor joined in the fistbump.

Amaya and Greg: into the night to save the day!

Later that night, at Arsène's mansion...

Arsène was preparing for his hardest heist yet: retrieving Oblivio.

He grabbed his mask and placed it on himself.

Capitaine Lupin: Perfect. (calling) Lupinlinos!

They came almost instantly, including Tim who was on top of his hat this time

Capitaine Lupin: I know you guys insist on us stealing things, but tonight... we gotta be heroes this time.

Capitaine Lupin showed them a picture of Catboy and his teammates.

Capitaine Lupin: You see... Catboy here, his memories were taken away from him, and it's up to us help Owlette and Gekko to get those memories back.

They made an 'Aw' disappointing sound in response.

Then they nodded.

Capitaine Lupin: Perfect. Now... due to security footage at my home, we can find out who broke int-What the...?

On screen was Romeo from the moment he stole the Oblivio treasure just before Robot punched out the camera.

Capitaine Lupin: (growls) Romeo! I knew it!

Captaine Lupin: Lupinlinos and Lupinbot, come. We need to visit the PJs

Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Capitaine Lupin: According to my card, the PJ Masks shall be here... now!

Then he rang the doorbell.

Catboy checked the screen and pressed the speaker button.

Gekko: do you have a plan?

Captaine Lupin: Let me in and I'll explain

Catboy: Who are you, and what do you want?

Owlette gently pushed Catboy aside.

Owlette: Forgive him, Capitaine Lupin. Catboy hasn't been himself since...

Capitaine Lupin: I know, Owlette... and I figured out who to blame for his misfortune.

Gekko and Owlette looked intensely at him.

They both nodded and let him in, followed by... Lupinlinos?

Capitaine Lupin: It's okay, you guys. They're with me.

Gekko: ok

Capitaine Lupin: Anyway... (hands them a flash drive) ...this flash drive contains all the information you'll need.

Owlette: what does it look like again? I think a friend mentioned it in class once

Capitaine Lupin: It's a camera like treasure that allows its user to removing other people's memories, by taking a picture of them and turning those memories into pictures.

Gekko: do we have any to protect ourselves?

Owlette: And how do we retrieve Catboy's memories?

Capitaine Lupin: First of all, you two don't know who the culprit is. Fortunately for you... I do.

Catboy: who are you again?

Capitaine Lupin: Capitaine Lupin, at your service. (to Owlette and Gecko) As for you two... the culprit behind Catboy's faulty memory is none other than...

Capitaine Lupin inserted the flash drive into the computer, playing the security footage of Romeo stealing Oblivio from Arsène's mansion.

Capitaine Lupin: ...Romeo.

Owlette and Gekko gasped.

Gekko: Romeo?

Owlette: I should have known.

Catboy: Romeo?

Capitaine Lupin: Never you mind for now, Catboy. The point is... that's why I'm asking for a truce.

Owlette: Because of Romeo?

Capitaine Lupin: And who else Romeo would nick of their memories.

Gecko: Oblivio really sounds like a very dangerous treasure.

Capitaine Lupin: Indeed. You see... when Arsène Lupin I first tried to retrieve from the Louvre, he too had his memories wiped.

Owlette: How did he get them back?

Capitaine Lupin: Well... his memories were all stored inside various pictures. However, it took a simple confrontation with his rival, Herlock Sholmes, in order for him to remember again. To make it clear, Catboy must remain here at HQ and go through those pictures for a long time, hoping that some of those pictures will jog his memory.

Gekko: ok, so how do we protect our minds from this device?

Capitaine Lupin: That's the thing, Gekko.

There's no known way to protect yourself from it, at least not in records. The only way to retrieve that treasure is to think carefully, and move fast.

Gekko whipped out three pairs of sunglasses.

Gekko: Let's just hope this acts as a shield

Capitaine Lupin: Who knows. The eyes are directly connected to the brain, so it's worth a try.

Then they took the Gekko-mobile for stealthy, leaving Lupinbot and three Lupinlinos to Guard Catboy.

Capitaine Lupin sat in the back, going through with Owlette how they were gonna retrieve Oblivio.

"Gekko will use camouflage and get close to him as the Lupinlinos distract him" he was saying.

"What about you?" Owlette asked.

"Knowing Night Ninja, he surely will show up tonight, trying once again to reclaim his Ninjalinos. Unfortunately for him, the trance can only be ended with a wakeup phrase." Capitaine lupin stated.

Owlette: And it's a good thing for you, because...

Capitaine Lupin: I'm the only one who knows the phrase.

"Let me guess. Because it's in French?" Geko wondered.

"Exactly, Gekko. Anyway... remember the plan?" the young thief asked.

Gekko nodded.

"If I don't manage to get it, Owlette will trap him in feathers" he added.

"Understood. (to the Lupinlinos) Okay, guys, you know the drill" Capitane Lupin stated.

Gekko opened the window screen to let them out.

Night Ninja was waiting in the park under the cover of the trees while Romeo was waiting near the museum.

"Alright, Robette, you know what to do" Romeo ordered.

She got the camera ready.

"You might as well return it, Romeo!" Capitaine Lupin cried as he, Owlette, and Gekko stood before Romeo.

"The gang has arrived" Romeo noted, eagerly.

"You made a fatal mistake, Romeo. Hand over Oblivio so we can give Catboy his memories back" the young thief requested.

"Why should I? If I blast you three, your team is null and void" Romeo threatened.

"Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way. LUPINLINOS!" Capitaine Lupin began.

They appeared and attacked from all directions

"One of you, get Oblivio!" he finished.

"I don't think so" a voice said as Night Ninja showed up out of nowhere.

Gecko: Night Ninja?!

Owlette: What is he doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: What do you want?

Night Ninja: Nothing. Just wanted to say something to my Ninjalinos... or what's left of them.

Capitaine Lupin: Why do I think that it's something bad.

Night Ninja: You'll be surprised.

He face the Lupinlinos, took a deep breath and said in a calm voice...

"Escagot" Night Ninja recited.

Capitaine Lupin gasped, whereas the Lupinlinos... awoke from their trance, gazing upon their attire with disgust.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" he cried.

"Anyone can learn it, Phantom filth" Night Ninja remarked, coldly.

"Really? Then you must know that Escargot is French for snail" The thief pointed out.

"To be fair, I hacked into your lair's security and figure out the phrase from there" Romeo revealed.

Capitaine Lupin was mortified.

"Looks like you need better security" Gekko observed.

"My security was the best you can get. It was imported all the way from Tokyo, Japan!" the young thief exclaimed.

Owlette laughed nervously.

"Yet a child genius hacked it" she pointed out.

"I swear I must get that system updated" Capitaine Lupin muttered to himself.

"Ninjalinos, are you okay?" Night Ninja asked.

The ninjalinos shook their heads to refocus their eyes and then looked at Night Ninja with a nod and a sound that meant yes.

"Time for revenge" their leader said, maliciously.

"Guess it's time for me to be a hero" he said, kinda loudly.

The 'time to be hero' music played as he went in to distract Romeo first.

"Just kidding. I would never be a hero. Here, let me take their memories, okay?" he said, convincingly.

Romeo examined his eyes.

"Alright but first prove you're a villain by hitting Gekko" he challenged.

The young thief hit Gekko with his cane.

"Alright, you're definitely bad like me. Here" Romeo handed it over.

"Now... (aims for Romeo) to have your memories removed." Capitaine Lupin stated.

Romeo growled.

"Tricked again!" He cried.

Capitaine Lupin: Don't take it personal, Romeo. I am still a supervillain like you guys, but nobody steals my treasure, uses it for their own selfish needs, and gets away with it.

Romeo: Robot!

Capitaine Lupin reacted fast, and took a picture of Robot, absorbing his memories, turning them into pictures.

Capitaine Lupin: "You know what they say: Never trust a villain" He remarked, slyly.

"ROBOT!" Romeo cried in despair.

Capitaine Lupin switched the setting and used the device on Romeo removing his memories of his time as a night-time villain only, before dashing off to restore Catboy's memory.

Soon, he arrived at HQ, face to face with Catboy.

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"It's Capitaine Lupin; Supervillain Extraordinaire, but tonight, your team and I formed a truce to restore your memories" Capitaine Lupin repeated.

He then aimed the camera at him.

"Say 'It's time to be a Hero'" he recited.

"It's time to be a hero?" the cat hero repeated.

There was a flash as the pictures returned to his long-term memory.

Catboy held his head.

Catboy: What just happened?

He saw Capitaine Lupin before him, thus his face turned stern.

Catboy: Capitaine Lupin. What are you doing here?

Capitaine Lupin: You're welcome, Catboy.

Catboy: You're welcome?

"Romeo used this treasure here, Oblivio, to wipe your memory. He thought if one PJ Mask had no idea of who they were, nothing could stop him from taking over the world. So, I formed a truce with your team in order to retrieve Oblivio and get you back to normal" the anti-Villain thief explained, quickly.

"Oh, thanks you" Catboy said, gratefully.

Then he looked around.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They are facing off against Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Apparently, he was able to get them back by ending the trance I placed on them" Capitaine Lupin summarised.

"Won't they need help?" Catboy pointed out.

"That's where you come in" Capitaine Lupin began as he then whispered his plan into Catboy's ear.

Catboy had a devious grin.

"Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

Little while later, Capitaine Lupin showed up and saw Owlette and Gekko facing off against Night Ninja.

He saw Romeo and Robot sitting on a stomp, watching the battle, and approached them.

Capitaine Lupin: "Hello there. Mind if I take a picture of you two?" Capitane Lupin asked.

"Uh... sure?" Romeo replied, looking lost.

The young thief aimed the camera treasure at Romeo.

"Say 'I'm gonna take over the world!'" he instructed.

"I'm going to take over the world?" Romeo repeated.

There was a flash as Romeo rubbed his eyes back into focus.

"I remember everything" Romeo's eyes reverted to its regular pupil size as he said this.

"Now for Robot... "

Upon aiming the camera at the robot, he smiled to himself.

"Say 'Affirmative'" Capitaine Lupin advised.

"Affirmative" the robot repeated.

Capitaine Lupin took a picture of Robot, restoring his memories.

"Thank you. At least, you left Catboy's memories as they are now" Romeo guessed.

"Who said anything about leaving his memories erased?" the young thief said, smugly.

"What?" Romeo had a look of horror.

"You heard him, Romeo!" a voice yelled.

They all turned and saw Catboy sported a stern face.

"Romeo, meet Catboy" The young thief said, playfully.

Romeo was furious.

"Never trust a phantom thief!" he cried.

"Enough Is Enough, Capitaine Lupin! Hand over Oblivio!" Night Ninja demanded.

"So, you want Oblivio? You two have better chances of a 12-year-old wasteroid falling from the sky and pawing me to the ground" Capitaine criticised.

Romeo and Night Ninja didn't need long to figure out that what Capitaine Lupin said literally translated to... never.

"Ninjalinos... SEIZE HIM!" Night Ninja ordered.

Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, sending the Ninjalinos back in a trance.

"You heard him... Lupinlinos. Seize him" he countered.

They attacked Night Ninja with sticky splat and staffs.

"What?! You sly thief!" the young ninja accused.

"Like I said, Night Ninja, nobody steals from me and gets away with it. Adieu"

Capitaine Lupin stated as he then used a smoke bomb. It cleared, and Capitaine Lupin was gone, along with Oblivio and the Lupinlinos.

"I guess that means the truce is over" Gekko noted.

"Truce?" The two boys (Night Ninja and Romeo) questioned.

"It sure feels like it" Catboy agreed.

Night Ninja had to hold back tears from losing his group again.

"Fine, I won't forget this, PJ Masks" He vowed before he rushed off.

"Hold on. What do you mean by truce?" Romeo asked.

"You see, Romeo, we received this calling card this morning. It read that Capitaine Lupin is proposing a truce with us so that we could claim Oblivio and get back Catboy's memories" Owlette replied.

The young scientist then growled in anger.

"You'll regret this, PJ Masks! Sooner or later, that thief will backstab you. You'll see" he warned, harshly.

Romeo ran away in his lab with Robot rushing after him.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Catboy began.

Just then, a calling card landed before them.

Owlette picked it up and read it, only then to sport a deadpanned face.

"What is it, Owlette?" Gekko asked.

Owlette showed the card. 

It read: 'Cause in the night, we saved the day.

Capitaine Lupin'.

"He just had to ruin our moment" Catboy said in a deadpan tone.

Gekko chuckled.

"He helped us so let's help with the ending" he pointed out.

Owlette gave a small smile.

"Cause in the night we saved the day with Captaine Lupin!" they finished together.

-End of flashback-

"Arsène, even as a thief deep down, you've wanted to be a hero and have a normal life" Catboy reminded him.

"Your first hero moment was incredible" Snow Leopard added with a smile.

"You don't really regret us helping you, do you?" Owlette asked.

Shadow Bandit sighed.

"Do you truly regret accepting our offer?" Gekko asked, softly.

Shadow Bandit turned away from in shame as he finally made himself recall the first super-off and all that followed…

-Flashback-

Midnight came as they all gathered at the school.

The young thief was waiting for them patiently.

"The super-off can finally begin" he announced.

Catboy tried to pounce but he dodged.

"Get ready to loose Arsène." Catboy stated, grimly.

Just then, Capitaine Lupin gets attacked by... Catboy.

"So... you and your friends decide to fight, eh, Connor?" Capitaine Lupin asked.

"I am not the person you speak off, Lupin" Catboy stated.

Gekko was currently using his camouflage while they were talking.

Owlette was above and waiting for the signal to throw red feathers at the young boy.

Just then, Capitaine Lupin gets shot against a wall by... Sticky Splat.

" Ninjalinos, ATTACK!" Night ninja cried.

"Just so you know, this city isn't big enough for 2 Superv-" the young boy began.

Robot Arms launched at Lupin and then everyone else appeared in dramatic fashion.

"This City isn't big enough for 7 supervillains! Especially since I'm the one taking down those PJ Pests" Capitaine Lupin cried.

Luna Girl: "Actually, we joined forces with them to stop you!" Luna remarked.

"WHAT?!" he yelled in surprise.

"Besides, you may be a villain like us, but not a super one" Night Ninja pointed out.

"Oh really, you lot? What's the difference?" The young thief questioned.

Both PJ Masks and Nighttime Villains nodded.

"We know each other's strengths" They replied. 

"So, don't you dare hold back" Catboy said.

Capitaine Lupin began to glow black.

"Don't worry, I won't" he replied with a creepy smile.

Capitaine Lupin: (Dark Voice) "ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT! LUPIN BATS... SEIZE THEM!" he commanded in a dark voice.

Catboy's eyes widened.

"No!" he exclaimed, softly.

His mind flashed back to the dream he had a few years ago and he began to panic.

"Guys, something is not right here" Gekko warned.

"Robot, scan Capitaine Lupin!" Romeo ordered.

"Yes master" Robot responded.

His eye shone a red light as he received data on Lupin's current condition.

"Master, I have spotted something. It seems as if Capitaine Lupin is being possessed" he reported.

"Possessed?!" Catboy exclaimed. 

He began to panic even more.

"Hey, Kitty boy! Get a grip!" Luna barked.

"Sorry, but you try staying calm when you see something you saw in a weird dream come true" He pointed out.

"We can't afford to lose, so try to think of something else" She reminded him.

Just then, they were covered in bats everywhere.

Catboy covered his eyes in despair.

"I can't believe it's happening now after a year!" He muttered to himself.

Then he thought about Patch, a black and white cat companion the team had met last year.

"What would Patch do?" he asked himself.

He tried to think of an answer to the question but drew a blank.

"Did somebody say my name?" Patch's voice asked.

"Patch…is that you" Catboy asked.

Patch materialised in transparent form.

"Do you see any black cat-like superhero? That, and I brought a certain someone from England" he added.

Just then, a superhero dressed as a detective with a mask covering his face appeared.

"Say hello to Captain Sholmes, sworn nemesis of Capitaine Lupin" He introduced.

"Good Evening, chaps" Sholmes greeted.

The duo were both glowing in that moment until Sholmes' died down but Patch stayed glowing and partially transparent the whole time.

"Hello. Um, can you help us with our bat problem?" Gekko requested.

"No problem" Sholmes turned to Luna.

"You in silver, hand me your crescent shaped gun. I have an idea" Sholmes stated.

"it's a Luna magnet, guy I've never seen before" Luna Girl remarked.

She still reluctantly gave her weapon to him.

"Captain Sholmes, at your service. I saw how that thing worked." He then aimed the magnet at the bats.

"Eat light!" He cried.

Gekko gasped.

"Bats are sensitive to light and light creates the shadow of an object meaning...OH! I have an idea" he said in an excited fashion.

"What will it be?" Sholmes asked.

"Robot, Romeo, try to figure out who's possessing Capitaine Lupin" Gekko began.

"You got it" Romeo nodded.

"Captain Sholmes, we'll need a lot of light of my hunch is right" he finished.

"Good thing I always have my trusty torch with me. Little silver haired girl, can your Luna Magnet as you call it absorb light?" Sholmes asked.

"That's one of the features, yes" Luna confirmed.

"Perfect. So, if I turn on my torch and point it to this device long enough, it will..." Sholmes began.

He then aim for the bats, sending out lots of light, blinding them to the bone.

"NO!" the young thief cried.

Catboy used his cat stripes and fired it at Capitaine Lupin.

A shadow portal appeared in front of the young villain and sucked Catboy in.

My suspicion was right, she's back Catboy thought.

In the distance, Romeo's backup the Moon crawlers and Firefly watched from a distance.

"For this fight, we'll observe since we're not needed here" Firefly stated.

Although a camouflaged Snow leopard hero with a fox figure were close to the action and wait for the perfect moment to help when needed.

"What the...?" The young thief looked around.

"Need a hand?" Masque Ombré's voice offered.

"Sure thing. Make them feel my wrath" Capitaine Lupin requested.

Owlette flew up to Capitaine Lupin.

"Arsène, please, you have to stop this" she pleaded.

"Why should I, Amaya? You heard what our classmates said. I'm nothing but a thief, and now it's time to show that. Bats... take down Owlette!" Capitaine Lupin ordered.

Gekko reappeared in front of Owlette and used his shields to block the bats which sent them flying backwards into the shadow portal.

"NO!" Capitaine Lupin cried in frustration.

"Where's your leader?" Night Ninja asked.

Gekko's eyes widened.

"His dream is becoming real!" he cried.

"I'm afraid you're a little too late. Catboy has been swallowed by a black hole, thanks to my little friend, Masque Ombré" Capitaine Lupin said as he regained some of his confidence.

That brought a lot of bad memories back to Armadylan.

"So, this was the shadow villain from before? You're going down, Armadylan style! Gekko, help Catboy!" Armadylan cried.

"You got it" Gekko remarked.

"Bats, protect the portal! Armadylan, DO YOUR WORSE!" Captaine Lupin challenged.

"Rolling thunder!" Armadylan cried as he rolled into a ball and went after Captaine Lupin.

Gekko was swarmed by the remaining bats but Owlette used her wind to blow them away.

While activating his power pond power, he managed to get to the portal.

They heard laughter.

"Better save your leader if you don't want him to DIE!" Masque Ombré warned.

"Night Ninja can you make your sticky splat into a rope?" Gekko asked.

Night Ninja nodded as he made his yellow sticky splat with the other variations into a rope and threw it to Gekko.

The lizard hero tied it to his waist and threw the rest to Owlette.

"I'll be back soon" Gekko promised.

"He only has 5 minutes left" Masque Ombré's voice announced, hauntingly.

Gekko then jumped into the shadow portal.

"Bats, follow Lizard Legs and make sure he and Kitty Litter Boy do not make it out" Capitaine Lupin ordered.

"Night Ninja, I might need help keeping the rope steady!" Owlette exclaimed.

He raced to help her.

"On my away" he reassured her.

"I don't think so. Bats… take them down" The young thief commanded, bitterly.

Patch activated his wings and fought the bats one on one.

Night Ninja and Owlette managed to get Gekko and Catboy to safety.

Then the bats and the shadow portals forced Gekko, Owlette, Armadylan, Romeo, the wolfy and Luna Girl inside.

"Guys!" Catboy cried.

"Face it, Catboy. All of your friends are gone. All swallowed up by this here black hole. And all that's left is get rid of you. With no superheroes and villains, no one will stop me from taking over the world" Capitaine Lupin declared.

"Alright then. I guess I have no choice but to unleash my secret weapon" Catboy remarked.

"Your secret weapon?" Capitaine Lupin asked in confusion.

"My secret weapon is the power of memories" Catboy revealed.

"That sounds dumb" The young thief was not amused.

"Have you forgotten how you said you didn't want to be a villain? You're kinda proving yourself wrong here but...don't you remember what we did in the daytime? Playing in the playground, solving puzzles, helping each other with homework. Having fun together; don't you miss that?

I know you said that if we win, you have to be a hero but I don't want to force that on you. I'm giving you a choice: join us of your own accord and we can stop fighting" Catboy pleaded.

The young thief's face fell during the speech.

"Are you gonna let down your family after all that train-" Masque Ombré began.

"Alright. Masque Ombré, release the prisoners before they run out of oxygen please" Capitaine Lupin requested.

"What?" she cried.

"Are you deaf or something? I said release the prisoners before they run out of oxygen, please. And don't make me repeat myself" he stated.

Masque Ombré groaned.

She opened another shadow portal at the height of Lupin himself which caused the trapped heroes and villains to fall out.

"Have fun being a hero, Lupin. It might come back to haunt you" The shadow Villain said, hauntingly.

Then she used another portal and slipped away to go after new targets.

"We have to go after her" Connor urged.

"Hold on, Connor. I have a few words to say first... if you will let me" Capitaine Lupin requested.

"Ok" Connor gestured for him to speak.

"I owe you guys an apology. I should've thought about you guys instead of myself all the time" Capitaine Lupin admitted.

"It's alright, you were um in the moment" Owlette said with a small smile.

"Mmm...this could take time to forgive you but at least you're sorry. Now where's that shadow villain?" Armadylan said, awkwardly.

"However, this doesn't mean we're 'friends', it was just a truce for this 'super-off' thing" he affirmed, coldly rather quickly.

"Don't expect me to be right in your book" Luna stated.

"Give me 5 days to think about it" Night Ninja said, playfully.

"I...thank you for saving us" Gekko stammered, nervously.

"But I'm still challenging you to a Super Off" Capitaine Lupin pointed out.

"The Super Off can wait. Right now, we have a villain to catch" Catboy stated.

"You'll need more light to catch her, plus think about your team-mates. They look tired out" the young thief noted.

Catboy sighed.

"Thank you all for helping us, we're going to resume this another night" he said, admirably.

"We will come to regroup you all when we're ready to face Captaine Lupin again in a super face off" Gekko added.

"If you say so" Romeo shrugged.

**His first OFFICAL hero moment:**

So, the next day, the children arrived at school and found their teacher Mr Shawn looking sad.

"What's wrong, sir?" Connor asked

"Your classmates didn't turn up for class, I've phoned their parents and they said they had been there last night and had watched them reach the school.

I fear they may have been kidnapped" Mr Shawn explained.

"Did you call the police?" Amaya asked.

"I did but they can only do so much with not a lot of clues. Sorry guys, class is cancelled today" Their teacher then sighed.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure the police will find them" Greg reassured him.

As Mr Shawn went back inside, Arsène looked gravely worried.

"This is all my fault" he said, softly.

They all turned to see Arsène showing up.

"Hey, Arsène. I guess you heard" Connor noted.

Arsène nodded sadly.

"We have to find them, are you joining us Arsène?" He asked.

Arsène held up his wolf bracelet.

"You can count on me, guys. PJ Masks, we're on our way..." He began.

"into the night to save the day!" they finished together.

Later that night, they met at headquarters, with Arsène Lupin wearing his usual Gentleman Thief attire.

"Seriously?" Catboy said in distain.

"Ah, come on, guys. I'm on your side now. Besides, that's the only attire that came to my mind" Capitaine Lupin remarked.

"Have you tried the bracelet?" Gekko asked.

"I was actually gonna return it to you" The young former thief admitted.

"Did something happen?" the lizard hero inquired further.

"That's just it, you guys. That bracelet never chose me... as my father stole it a long time ago" Capitaine Lupin revealed.

The trio pondered for a minute.

"Why don't we ask the spirit animals after we find our classmates?" Catboy offered.

"Not a bad idea" the former thief agreed.

"oh wait...what happened to PJ Robot?" Gekko asked.

"And..." Capitaine Lupin snapped his fingers, making one familiar robot, at first in his phantom thief colours, appear.

"A little something to say I'm sorry" he finished.

"Thanks, Captaine Lupin" Owlette then turned to the robot.

"PJ Robot we need your help to locate our missing friends" she requested.

PJ Robot saluted and got straight to work.

"I almost forgot. I need to still remove all those weapons out of PJ Robot" Capitaine Lupin admitted.

"Actually, I have a better idea" Gekko began.

"What is it, Gre-I mean Gekko?" their heroic friend asked.

"PJ Robot can help us fight. Masque Ombré is made of shadow, right? So, Shadows are affected by light" Gekko shared.

"Good thing I didn't take his upgrades out yet" Capitaine Lupin began as he snapped his fingers, which changed PJ Robot into a super cool robot: his regular PJ design with a hidden range of weapons and features (Including a shades face option, a face scanner and different body forms).

"Say hello to... PJ Robot... 2.0" he continued.

"OOOO!" the trio exclaimed in awe.

"With the system I installed, we will have a chance of taking down Masque Ombré once and for all" he finished.

PJ Robot located shadow readings a few miles from the school in the east.

"To the Gekko-mobile!" Gekko cried.

"Actually, I have a machine too" Capitaine Lupin pointed out, casually.

"You get your thing then and the rest of us will go in the Gekko-mobile. Right, Gekko?" Catboy asked.

Gekko nodded.

He activated the button to call the machine before they all popped inside and drove out the Gekko door.

Masque Ombré had two back-up plans on standby as she waited for the heroes to arrive.

Captaine Lupin tailed them on his motorcycle and arrived close to Masque's hideout.

"Okay, you guys, let's let PJ Robot do the talking... unless one of you have a better idea?" Capitaine Lupin wondered.

"You two are backup so you will hide nearby until we give a signal. I'll get her attention" Catboy advised.

"Isn't this making your nightmare come true?" Gekko asked with concern.

"I'll go with you, Catboy. After all, she controlled me, and now she must pay" The former thief vowed.

"Okay then, Capitaine Lupin, but stick with me" The PJ Leader advised.

"You got it, Catboy" he replied.

"Come out, Masque Ombré! You're still gonna pay for trying to corrupt Owlette and I! So, give our classmates back!" Catboy exclaimed.

"You wish to get your classmates back, do you? Well, you have to prove yourself and fight back!" Masque Ombré's voice cried.

Two Shadow portals appeared near the duo and out came Firefly and Renard Rusè.

"I'll get the classmates, you distra-" Catboy began.

"No, Catboy. I'll take care of the classmates" Capitaine Lupin insisted.

"Capitaine Lupin?" the cat hero was confused.

"Catboy... please... I want to finally show them that I can be a good guy if I wanted to. And what better way than to save them by getting them out of here" his friend remarked.

"Alright" Catboy nodded.

"it's been a while, Catboy" Firefly stated as they blasted light energy from their right hand at the speeding cat hero.

"I guess you were hiding out too this whole time. Super cat Stripes!" Catboy cried.

In the meantime, Capitaine Lupin searched everywhere for the missing kids.

"Come on. Where are you?" he wondered in frustration.

"If you wish to find the people you seek, revert back to way you were to the people you first meet" came the shadow villain's first clue.

Captaine Lupin was confused.

"The people I first met. Let's see" He thought carefully about the first clue.

"it was the PJ Masks" he realised.

Then came the second and final clue: 'trice is green and half in shadow; trice the colour in all its glory, is there more I can say, Snore-ry? The bottom half is blue that's true so where it is...that's up to you!'

"Trice is Green and half in Shadow, Trice the colour in all its glory" He thought carefully and then it hit him!

"The totem HQ but is it inside or somewhere else?" he wondered as he ran towards the exit and got to his bike.

"Hold on. Where are you going?" Owlette asked.

"I know where our classmates might be" He replied and drove to the HQ and first went inside but there was no one there.

After inspecting the outside, he got an idea.

He borrowed Gekko's space suit and used the controls on the PJ picture player to get the Gekko-mobile back to the HQ.

As this was going on, Owlette and Gekko were waiting for the signal as Catboy fought Firefly and Renard Rusè.

However, without PJ Robot realising, they vanished into shadow from their seats.

So Captaine Lupin left a note in the Gekko-mobile before checking out his theory: to investigate the pond right next to the HQ!

"Alright. Here goes nothing" he said as he was above to dive in.

An object was thrown at Captaine Lupin just he got into the pond.

It was green and very sticky.

"Hey, what the...?" he cried in surprise.

There was purple smoke as Night Ninja appeared on the edge of the pond.

"How the mighty have fallen!" Night Ninja goaded.

"Night Ninja!" Capitaine Lupin said, sternly.

"You may be playing hero now but I'm still a villain, so Ninjalinos stop him!" Night Ninja cried.

"Catboy! I need you to get to the children in my stead because I'm preoccupied with Night Ninja!" The young thief told his friend on the coms.

"But what about Firefly? And my nightmare?" Catboy reminded him, anxiously.

"Hurry! PJ Robot will cover you!" his friend urged.

"Copy that!" Catboy responded.

PJ Robot saluted to indicate he received the same message from Capitaine Lupin.

Catboy drove back to the HQ and switched to the Gekko-mobile to go in the pond.

When he got to the cave, he saw everyone from class in cadges including Owlette and Gekko.

It was the same cave that Gekko discovered when Romeo did the robot arms scheme and used power pondweed on Catboy and Owlette: The green cave.

"Are you ready to die, kitty cat?" Masque Ombré asked.

"Not a chance! Show yourself, shadow!" Catboy cried.

In the dim lighting of the cave, her saw glowing red eyes and the outline of a young lady wearing a totem bracelet.

"Do you want to know why I'm really here?" she asked, calmly.

"Since you mind controlled Capitaine Lupin, yes!" Catboy demanded.

"I've been observing you all and even your parents in their prime for a while now. I was sent to scout villains with potential. When I witnessed Luna Girl, Romeo, Night Ninja and recently Capitaine Lupin; I knew I had found them. With you three, I observed you and Armadylan in order to see which would be compatible with my special shadows.

And no this isn't a real totem; I'm not even from this world, let alone be a human. I know you're allies with a group that cat is aware of.

Although I need one last thing from you: your bracelets" Masque Ombré stated.

Catboy tried to rush at her but she dodged out of the way.

"You're predictable, Catboy. I told you before, your little routine of saving the day won't last long. Now it's over" she emphasized.

She clicked her fingers and the bats came to her stead.

"Bats, make his nightmare real!" she then ordered.

The bats swarmed him and stole his totem bracelet in the scuffle.

Mr Shawn's harsh words from his dream echoed on his mind: "You can't save everyone, Connor. Not even yourself".

"Don't give up, Catboy. Do you remember when I first met you three? I chose you to join the team because you have resilience and potential as young heroes. Show her why I trust you as heroes" Patch's voice encouraged.

"Patch…you came back?" Catboy whispered.

"You called me back. I'm in half-spirt form, my dear friend" Patch's voice replied, softly.

However multiple Shadow portals appeared underneath the hanging cadges.

"Tick tock!" Masque Ombré noted.

"Do not fear, for I have come to save the day!" A voice cried.

"That voice..." Catboy began.

Masque Ombré summoned more backup: three figures darted around the place in shadow and pinned down Catboy, who was now just Connor in PJ inside the space suit (since his bracelet was gone).

The students were shocked.

"Connor? (realizing) Then that means..." Cameron began.

Gekko and Owlette looked away.

"You're Greg and Amaya!" Aisha cried.

"That's impossible!" Cameron cried.

"Not as impossible as who is able to save all of you!" the voice stated.

Smoke appeared everywhere in the room.

"What's going on?" Masque Ombré asked.

The smoke cleared, revealing...

"It is I, Capitaine Lupin. And I have come to save the day!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

Cameron watched in awe until his sister nudged him and gave the knowing look.

He nodded but opted to wait it out first.

"Do you have a totem too?" Masque Ombré asked.

"That is none of your business" The new thief hero replied.

Masque Ombré clicked her fingers again and the three figures came rushing back to her side.

The green light of the cave revealed they were the robot PJ Masks!

"Are you joking?" he asked in shock.

"Hello again, PJ Masks. Newcomer" Robo-Owl said.

"We once served Romeo, but we work with Masque Ombré now (at least temporarily)" Robo-Gekko stated.

"Let's fight!" Robo-Cat cried.

"With pleasure. But first..." Capitaine Lupin began as he summoned up boomerangs and tossed them, hitting Owlette and Gecko's cages. They fell to the ground, setting them free.

"Guys, go free Catboy!" he urged.

Gekko used camouflage and Owlette flew high up in the cave.

Robo-Gekko froze Owlette's wing and grabbed her bracelet.

Gekko used his shields to protect Connor from the robot copies.

"This isn't good, they're doomed!" Patch realised.

Then he remembered an old friend.

"Snow leopard if you can hear me help!" Patch cried.

Robo-Gekko and Owl were suddenly frozen in place.

Robo-Cat was chased by something invisible.

"Captain Sholmes, we need back up!" Captaine Lupin requested in the comms.

Captain Sholmes rushed to the location just as a snow leopard hero on a motorcycle became visible.

"You're not gonna to hurt these brave heroes anymore!" he cried.

"Léopard des neiges, you came!" Patch exclaimed with relief.

"Whoa! This must be Patch's contact. Bats give me back my bracelet!" Connor requested.

"I don't know, Connor. It would make a fine piece in the Lupin Collection" Capitaine Lupin suggested with a casual smile.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked in annoyance.

"Just kidding. You heard him, Bats" the thief ordered.

The bats gave the owl and cat bracelets to Masque Ombré. She put it through a shadow portal to an unknown location.

"Bats, get the Gekko! Robots, make sure Connor is in a cadge with his friends" Masque Ombré ordered.

"BATS! Release GEKKO!" The young boy barked.

The bats glowed purple and obeyed at last.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?" the shadow villain yelled.

Léopard des neiges smiled.

"Welcome to the team, kid" he said, softly.

The robot copies used their powers to fight the bats.

"Hey, masked Lupin guy! Can you let us out?" Cameron called out.

"It's funny, really. Whatever happened to me being just a rotten little thief?" Capitaine Lupin asked in confusion.

"You proved yourself to us just get us down and hurry!" Aisha urged.

"Hold on there, Aisha. How did you know I said that one time?" Cameron wondered.

"Think about it, Cameron. I was there when you said that" the thief pointed out.

"What do you m... Wait a minute?" Cameron looked at Capitaine Lupin long and hard... until... his face fell in shock.

"Arsène?" he asked.

Capitaine Lupin just smiled and... took his mask out, revealing his face to his shocked classmates.

"Surprise" he said with a genuine smile.

"We...have a secret too but it's more of a recent thing" Cameron said in a hushed voice.

Then Cameron nodded to his sister and they both revealed their bracelets: white Rabbit for Cameron and a light brown flying squirrel dog tag that acted like a bracelet (and sometimes a necklace).

"I suggest you all stand back now" Capitaine Lupin requested.

He got the bats to safely release the other children on the ground away from the portals.

"So, Masque Ombré, will you fight one-on-on now?" he asked.

"So be it" the shadow villain agreed.

"Conner, Amaya, Greg, get our classmates out of here! Captain Sholmes will assist. I've got this!" The young thief cried.

"We'll come back for you after that!" Catboy cried.

Arsène put his mask back on.

"Copy that, Catboy!" He said.

The heroes got the children into the Gekko-mobile and drive back outside the HQ.

"Everyone, the heroes will help you all get home safely" Cameron reassured them.

Catboy used to cat car to make trips with groups of 5 children and then used the oblivio to remove their memory of finding out the PJ Masks' identities for their own safety (minus Cameron and Aisha)

Léopard des neiges teleported near them.

"Hello! I see you are in need of two more helpers. Kids, do your thing" he requested.

Cameron and Aisha used their items to transform into Lapin Blanc and Écureuil Volant.

Lapin Blanc was in a bunny costume with rabbit ears with a bunny symbol reminiscent of the PJ Masks' symbols and glows silver when the powers are activated.

Écureuil Volant was in a squirrel costume with a mask to disguise her face with a squirrel tail and ears and glows light brown when her powers were active with a squirrel symbol in the centre.

"You're heroes too?!" the trio cried.

Gekko fainted.

Léopard des neiges then teleported back to the cave.

In the meantime, Capitaine Lupin was busy keeping up with Masque Ombré.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to create a sword made of solid shadow to fight him.

"DO YOUR WORST!" Capitaine Lupin cried.

During the fight, Masque Ombré used Shadow portals to change the scenery.

Although she made a miscalculation mid-battle and ended up in a lit street close to the area where the entrance to Mystery Mountain was.

"Is this...?" he began.

He saw the purple clouds in the sky above the flats.

"NO WAY!" he cried.

"Are you done gawking?" Masque Ombré asked.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" he wondered. 

The shadow villain then punched him in the face.

"Why did you do that for?!" he cried.

Masque Ombré chuckled.

"To do this!" she cried as she pulled them through a shadow portal and ended up on the steps of Mystery Mountain where the Splatcano could be seen.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"This is Mystery Mountain" she recalled.

"I remember. It's where my distant ancestor, Arsène Lupin I, hid a piece of his Lupin Collection" he realised, hesitantly.

"I heard there used to be people living here and that the security it has is the form of a giant glowing orb" she remembered.

"I remember. My great-grandfather Corbin told me about it one time... before he died" Capitaine Lupin said, sadly.

"Well, you're gonna help me find something in there. I need to complete my mission so I can FINALLY get out of this place. I need to find the PJ Masks' power source. If you don't help me, I'll get the robot copies to kill all of your friends even the snow leopard kid. I would go after the ring of Ninjability but…." She began.

"I heard that it was dropped into a trap. As for the power source, I won't spill anything" he finished.

He had a very smug look on his face.

Masque Ombré used Shadow energy to trap him in place.

"Fine, but you are not going anywhere." She stated.

-End of flashback-

He sighed.

The heavy weight of his darkness and hero expectations lifted slightly as Gekko glowed green with his pondweed power.

Gekko gave him a hug as he glowed, prompting his friends to follow suit.

It allowed Shadow Bandit to revert back to his regular appearance: as Arsène with his black coat still on.

"You won the rematch fair and square, I'm sorry I said all those things. I'm not cut out to be a hero all the time like you guys" he admitted.

"You wanted respect like Romeo, right? We might have a solution" Catboy stated.

As the salamander submarine appeared, Arsene then had a small idea on what he meant.

Newton used his star power to free the captives, who then surrounded the now trapped Romeo in a owl feather cadge with Vanitas.

"What shall we do with these guys?" Lena asked, her hands glowed blue as she prepared to attack.

"I think I know a great place for Romeo" Patch began.

Vanitas smirked as he used his pool of darkness move to escape the owl feathers.

"You disappoint me, Shadow Bandit. If it weren't for your caring nature for a wolf, we could have won and ended the era of heroes" he pointed out.

"Given how your moves include some form of light, I think there's more to you that you feel too stubborn to share" Arsène retorted.

Vanitas chuckled.

"Clever boy. This sure has been fun but I have places to be" he remarked, casually.

"You're NOT staying?" Romeo asked.

Vanitas looked over at him.

"Kid, I have a hunch you already know" he noted.

Romeo hid an embarrassed smile underneath his mask.

A green portal reappeared behind Vanitas on cue.

"See ya, losers" He said before going through.

"Now what to do about the 'supreme' inventor boy?" Luna asked, with a devious look and her wand ready.

"I would suggest prison…but he'd likely break out so…maybe somewhere else for now?" Patch offered.

Lena, Snow leopard, Tim and the other captives attacked Romeo all at once in anger.

Due to the attacks being constant, he didn't get a chance o use his stolen powers to defend himself.

While they were fighting, a blue portal appeared and a tall and muscular 17 year old teen with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair teen stepped out.

"Riku! You came!" Patch cried.

"Riku?" Catboy questioned in confusion.

"He's a friend of Sora" Patch explained, swiftly.

This response made the PJs excited to meet Riku.

He wore his KH3 attire: a black, hooded jacket that he keeps unzipped, with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at the hem. Underneath, he wears a white shirt with a V-neck. He also wears blue cropped trousers that are hemmed with the same checkered pattern as the jacket, black glovelettes on each hand, and black high-top boots. His hair remains the same length as it was in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, though it appears more spiked up in the back.

"Um, hi. I'm here to help someone called Arsène Lupin 4 to control darkness" Riku shared.

"I…think I've caused enough harm from using it to last a lifetime" Arsène said, softly.

"Hey, I managed to master Darkness and light, kid. I don't mind lending a hand to help with controlling it, so it doesn't overwhelm you again" Riku offered.

Arsene looked over at his friend who gave looks of encouragement.

"I'll give it a try, but I'd like to keep my coat on, it's…for peace of mind" he replied.

"Ok. Just let me know where you want to train, and we'll head there" Riku explained.

Arsène nodded and then went over to Rip.

"hey…um thank you for believing in me. I'm grateful to have you as a friend…I…" he blushed.

"Yeah….me too. I know you lost but…you don't HAVE to leave" Rip insisted.

"Sorry but…I think it's best this former thief pack up shop for everyone's safety" he shared, sombrely.

Rip gave him a hug.

Gekko teleported to the Sky Factory and back, handing Arsène a copy of the interdimensional travel scroll.

"Just in case, you want a new change of scenery" he reassured.

"Thanks, Gekko" Arsène said, gratefully.

As he looked at the lists of destinations, it got longer as the following was added:

'Silico City, Las Vistas, Townville, The Pocketville universe, Anima City etc'.

"Riku, how about all four of us check out some of these locations first before training and then let my family know?" Arsene suggested.

"Alright" Riku said, with a smile.

Rip handed over a notebook with her phone number in it.

"To help us stay in touch" Rip said, ecstatically.

"Thanks, Rip" Arsene changed to his bat Knight attire and got ready to head out as he hopped in the salamander submarine.

"And don't worry, Patch. He's in good hands now" Riku reassured.

"Good luck, Master Riku" Patch said, warmly.

"Um Riku, before you go...what happened to Sora?" Catboy asked, quickly.

"He's...not coming back" Riku replied, pessimistically while avoiding the children's gaze.

He and the submarine went through the portal.

The remaining Fly-bots fired at Lena and Snow Leopard.

"You can't send me away if you can't catch me!" Romeo declared.

He then teleported away and the fly-bots retreated to the sky factory.

"What now?" Gekko asked.

"We keep an eye on Romeo and hope Arsène find closure and a place in this multiverse of hero, villians and everything in between" Owlette stated.

"Is it ok if we stick around here for the night?" Lena asked.

"Sure, stay as long as you like. The time between our world and yours differs anyway, so when you return it will be like you never left almost" Gekko said, cheerfully.

"Yay! To think you're like a superhero now, Lena. Hero sleepover, girls!" Webby yelled, excitedly.

"This shall be fun" Violet added.

Patch chuckled.

"You three really are great fun" he noted.

-Meanwhile-

When Vanitas returned to the Quantic universe, he send a message to Tempest's blimp to pick him up.

"Thank you for letting me have fun manipulating a child. It felt good to do something bad once in a while" he admitted to Hawkmoth in a courteous tone.

Hawkmoth smiled.

"You're very welcome. Good luck with your next endeavours" He replied.

Vanitas gave him a small nod before he boarded the blimp 35 minutes later.

"Welcome back, Vanitas!" Bliss exclaimed.

Tao gave him an awkward and slightly stiff hug that Vanitas begrudgingly accepted with a very, very small smile.

"Vanitas and Fink, Professor Venomous sent a message directed at you two" Tempest stated.

From the monitor, it was played back for them to hear:

'Vanitas, Fink and TK- I mean Tao, my idea to create a school for villians and anti-heroes has been accepted and the building itself will be ready by spring. I wanted to ask you three this question: would you like to teach at the school? Fink and Tao, you would be part time due to age and the fact that you attend KO's regular school, so classes at BLUNT will be during the school holidays for the most part. So, are you in?" Professor Venomous' voice asked.

Thinking back on what Sora said, Vanitas smiled.

"Well, I DID have fun 'teaching' that kid about darkness…." He began.

"I'm in if you are" Tao shrugged.

"Sure" Fink confirmed.

-October-

The rehearsals began and Fink got to help with the directing, a few game nights quelled any beef between her and KO.

KO, TKO/ Tao, Dendy, Nanini and Genesis played the people who were native to the country Lakewood Plaza is located in while the rest were settlers who brought the gift of sharing starring the shucksgiving tradition.

Johnny or Hatayo, the anime-styled guy played the 'president of the universe'.

Shuckgiving:

It began when the president of the universe was first elected, he created KO's multiverse and imbued it with glorbs, condensed energy of fun to gift.

KO's multiverse was populated with people and the glorbs gave each version of 'the world' and its inhabitants with extraordinary qualities.

KO's earth (Prime one) exploded with a mix of heroes, villians, anti-heroes and civilians.

These different alignments started off as two specific groups: Natives and settlers.

This was long before the term 'villain' and 'hero' were a thing.

A group of settlers represent the different species of people seen in the plaza like shapeshifters, witches, were-wolves (that turn human in full moon), goblins etc and natives mostly humans.

They met and brought the gift of sharing a feast.

A young to-be-Principal Claus witness this 'magical' experience and became associated with the holiday.

From this event, over time the two groups intermingled founding Lakewood Estates within what would become the Neutral territory, in Original County.

On opening night for Shucksgiving in November, the play was a big hit with everyone.

Carol was so overjoyed by her sons (she was still adjusting to TKO being separate now) and gave them both hugs.

She spent actual Shuckgiving with both boys along with Mr Gar and even AU Spinel (this includes Christmas).

However, KO celebrated Christmas or 'Super Black Friday' with Venomous and his step boxbot family a week prior because of the agreement between Carol and Venomous.

**-In the new year-**

-Starting with the Spring holidays (6 to 13th of April) and continuing in the summer holidays (Late June to the beginning of September in the KO universe)-

Welcome to BLUNT – First Term

BLUNT (the newest school for future villians and anti-heroes), rival to P.O.I.N.T (Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble) Prep was now built and ready for students.

The teacher line up was the following:

TKO/Tao- teacher of planning, goals and anti-heroism, Fink- Teacher of Strategy and trickery, fighting class is covered by herself and TKO, Professor Venomous- Teacher of Manipulation/ exploitation of weakness, Torture with Bio-engineering, Study of glorbs and Schemes 101, John D. Rockerduck- Teacher of Scamming with money and Research for 'different suggestions' like blueprints, materials, funding etc, Vanitas- Teacher of darkness and ruthless nature (Part of 'Power' and 'Anti-heroism') and Boxman- Headteacher and teaches robotics.

Fink was a part-time teacher once her school (the same one KO attends) returned from summer break along with Tao, but his lessons worked around his crazy schedule.

The school was a tall, floating building above Boxmore in red and black.

The logo was a blunt pencil in the form of a red bat.

Inside the school were banners in the hallways for the three different groups: A glowing Glorb for 'Power', an image of Shadowy Figure for 'Scheming' and a silhouette of TKO for the combination of 'Façade and anti-hero'.

The main hall was purple with soft lights as the invited students that included Romeo and Night Ninja respectively, sat in wooden chairs with soft padding.

Lord Boxman came onto the stage with a microphone.

"Welcome, one and all to BLUNT, the newest and first-of-its-kind rival school to the famous good two-shoes P.O.I.N.T. BLUNT stands for 'Baddies Love Unleashing Negativity and Trauma'. Over this school year or term, you'll experience the three different categories or groups of 'Disorder'. In the second term, you'll pick the one that suits you. By that point, there will be slots for lessons only from your 'Disorder' to make the schedule more …exciting. I wish you all the best of luck. Oh right, my name is Lord Boxman and I'll be your headteacher during your time here" Lord Boxman announced.

The students were split into groups and led away by different teachers.

The group Night Ninja and Romeo were in were led away by John D. Rockerduck for their second lesson (but first in the school).

He was a wealthy businessman from the 1800s, probably older than Scrooge by 10 years.

He had black eyes and black with grey line hair wearing a cream-yellow suit with a yellow flower on it and a matching hat. He had been cryogenically frozen at some point and was the reason he was still alive.

The classroom he had was littered with pictures of different villians (including himself) scheming, stealing, making blueprints etc.

"Welcome to the 'disorder' of Scheming. I'm John D. Rockerduck, the…third richest duck in the world, I'll be one of the teachers for this 'Disorder'. Today, we'll be covering funding schemes, different materials needed and the manpower to build. It's good to scheme a plan but it's ideal that you know the materials and design from a blueprint for it to succeed" he began.

Romeo raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"I have a question, Mr Rockerduck. You see I've made a lot of gadgets already. Do you have any tips about expanding horizons beyond just a mobile Lab?" Romeo asked.

"Well, it sounds like you haven't completely explored the skies, right? Maybe do something with that" Rockerduck suggested.

Romeo recalled the few times he made his lab fly and smiled.

"Thank you, Sir" he said, gratefully.

He went on to cover blueprints and how to draw them, then how to know the amount of materials and manpower needed to make a plan into reality.

It spurred an idea in Romeo as he began to do a drawing of a new project: the beginning of a new factory.

Night Ninja on the other hand was inspired with the idea of Splat clouds and the device seen in 'PJ Sky Pirates'.

Venomous gave them a short session on torture methods that involved using the enemies' fear against them.

Night Ninja and Romeo were in awe at the amount of teachers that were members of FOWL and the Black Hat organisation.

With the school day over, they returned to their home.

Romeo went home with a devious grin.

"Dad, may I get some help with funding a new project?" he asked, as politely as possible.

"What now?" Theo asked.

"Well, something I learnt at BLUNT tonight got me thinking: what if I try to expand the factory to explore different horizons" Romeo got out a rough sketch blueprint of a airship-looking factory.

"Hmm…alright. I'll see what I can do" Theo said with slight intrigue at his son's picture.

Romeo then headed down to his home lab in the basement.

He began to make blueprints and then went onto create clones of PJ Robot's original form: a green with silver zig-zags body shaped slightly like an egg and a pink light on its clear dome head.…

-A few days later-

The boys returned to BLUNT for another day of learning.

This time they had lessons from Fink, Tao (TKO) and Professor Venomous.

The subject this time was rivalry challenges in the form of trickery and goals.

"First, we need to know what you're all good at, regarding your motives. Share to the class your strengths" Fink requested.

Romeo was up first.

"I'm very good at inventing gadgets, robot AI and other machines for my plans to take over the world and be all powerful to prove to my dad I'm worthy" He stated.

Then Night Ninja.

"Me? I can use sticky splat and ninja moves against the enemy. My knowledge of mystical Japanese items and mystery Mountain complement my plans to unlock the secrets of the pagoda of Mystery Mountain and be the most powerful ninja in history" he announced.

The other students included Willy, Shadamy, Anti-Mabel and Doofus Drake from _Ducktales 2017._

Willy is an anthropomorphic mouse with wide shoulders but an overall slim physique. He has a long, snout with a small pink nose and large, mouse-like ears. He has notable large, circular eyes with small irises, and his eyelids are a shiny greyish purple. He also has a long light pink tail, a trademark for most animated mice.

He wears a neon pink shirt with an angry mouse skull symbol on it, coupled with long black pants and large white sneakers with yellow undersides.

Shadamy has a very slim body and skinny arms. She has light pink hair and a grey hairband with a red heart on it. She has purple irises. She wears white gloves with yellow collars, a purple shirt with a white heart on it and a yellow collar. She wears short grey tights and white and grey shoes with a yellow top.

Anti-Mabel was identical to Mabel Pines in appearance except she wore a white 'I HATE Cats' top and was the opposite of Mabel in every way.

Doofus Drake was a round chump duck 10-12-year-old child, sporting round glasses, a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket and tan pants.

Doofus had been given a device on his phone like Night Ninja and Romeo in order to sneak out to BLUNT when his parents weren't awake, due to him being grounded for like after getting a new little brother.

"I did have my gramimama's inheritance and controlled my parents but…thanks to Louie and BOYD, I only have half and I'm grounded!" Doofus said, bitterly.

"I…love pairing people up as my one true pairing and taking people apart who don't agree!" Shadamy cried with a wicked smile.

"I'm good at 'acting' and tricking people into trusting me" Anti-Mabel added.

Willy shrugged.

"I wanted to buy every POW Card ever but then TKO reset them" he revealed.

"Your power?" Fink asked.

Willy thought for a moment.

"Um POW card?" He suggested.

"Alright then. Night Ninja and Inventor Boy are in a pair, then Willy and Shadamy and Doofus with Anti-Mabel. I'm gonna give you some scenarios and you have to form plans against each other" Fink announced.

They moved seats to sit with their assigned work partners.

"Alright. First scenario: Your minion observed heroes playing or research mystical locations, you want to up your game with a new plan. Your options include music, sabotage, ruining a city, collecting things or manipulating emotions" Fink revealed.

They had 30 minutes to come up with something.

Romeo began to sketch up a coloured key piano machine for his sky factory.

"Hmm…so you have a factory now? What about your lab?" Night Ninja wondered.

"I keep it in the factory, blueberry" Romeo said, in annoyance.

"Blueberry? That's your best insult? Dear me, Romeo. You're out of your game" Night Ninja goaded.

"What? You implying you know more words than me, just because you're older?" Romeo accused.

Night Ninja chuckled.

"Maybe" he gave a smug look with his eyes.

Night Ninja did a mind map of an idea he'd gotten while they had been talking.

The two boys stared in hostility.

Meanwhile, Doofus was stuck on gathering ideas while Shadamy came up with a 'force people into her desired pairings' plan and Anti-Mabel drew herself with Human Bill (AKA Will) as a 'plan'.

"Time's up! Let's see what you've got" Fink looked through their ideas.

"Alright…Let's go with Romeo's one is about controlling people with music. Can you expand on that?" She asked.

"I was thinking to give more power to my factory, I could steal enough people from the city I'm from to travel the whole world to kidnap everyone, so I'll be able to rule the world" Romeo replied.

"Mmmm…I see BUT what would you do next?" Fink continued.

"I would show my achievement to my dad and I'd have satisfaction in my life for once" Romeo's voice had a hint of sadness.

"I see…We'll try to work on what comes after. Now then, Night Ninja….actually I'll get to yours after class is over" She turned to the other pairs.

Shadamy's plan was viewed as a 'great try in progress', Doofus got 0 marks and Anti-Mabel was an ok plan. Willy was also stuck on ideas like Doofus.

"To help with creativity, Doofus and Willy, You'll be placed in B-I mean Professor Venomous' class next to give you some extra boost. That's all for today. Well done, everyone" Fink stated.

As everyone began to leave, Night Ninja stayed put.

"Night Ninja, your plan to target the Sky Factory is intriguing…do you have some obsession with this 'sticky splat' stuff?" Fink wondered.

"Yeah…I'm used to it so much, it comes up in almost every plan. Miss Fink, any …suggestions on how to up my game when every Mystery mountain and stick splat plan has been exhausted?" Night Ninja requested.

Fink thought carefully as she went through his record.

"Well, it appears that your plan with a splatcano was your 'most menacing' right?"

Night Ninja nodded.

"Well, I'm aware you've teamed up with other villians before…hmmm…I guess the thing that's more dangerous than a volcano would be a earthquake…" Fink realised.

Then another idea came to him and he smiled through his mask.

"Now I have another brilliant idea" he remarked as he quickly wrote it down on his phone.

"Thank you. See ya next time, Miss Fink" he bowed respectfully before leaving.

"That kid has promise, I'll give ya that" she said, to herself.

-Fast forward two weeks to the point where Christmas is approaching fast (for the PJ Masks' world)-

When the boys returned to BLUNT, they had classes with Professor Venomous and TKO/ Tao this time.

Their lessons on stealth, skilled theft, being merciless and learning about hacking inspired Romeo to check and steal Santa's list.

At the start of January (for the PJ Masks' world), the following year, the boys had two highly important lessons this time.

Before they headed through the portal, Night Ninja wanted to ask Romeo something.

"Do you plan to tell the others about this school? I have enjoyed our personal rivalry time together…but in a way the others can benefit from it too" Night Ninja pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry my ninja companion. I'm counting on them finding out for themselves" Romeo remarked.

"The long game….right" Night ninja sighed.

"Let's just get through our lessons and see what happens ok?" he added.

Romeo nodded and the pair went through the portal.

This time, they had Lord Boxman, Vanitas and Venomous this time.

The classroom Boxman had was reminiscent of his own lab where he creates copies of his robot children.

"Now then children, I may be an expert in robotics but one of the ways to form alternative plans is to look through or analyse notes and data on different things. It could be a hero's power source, a rival's minions' skill profile etc. Your task is to gather data on anything you can think of and compare notes. A portal will be active in case you need to visit home to get said data" Boxman declared to the group.

A blue portal was left near the right of the class near the window for Romeo and Night Ninja's home and a purple one 4 steps from it for Duckburg.

Romeo smiled as the challenge began.

He went through the blue portal and gathered what he could on the Ninjalinos and PJ Crystal from his lab and Sky factory.

He brought back a handheld data scanner to use on the other students as a way of 'sharing notes'.

Night Ninja just had a notepad on what he knew about the PJ Crystal.

So, the pair swapped notes on the crystal for this task.

Night Ninja's consisted of the following: mysterious, linked to the PJs' powers and Power Pondweed and the reason for their additional powers. Origins unknown.

Romeo's were a bit more in depth: Crystal is linked to the PJs' Pjamas and seems to be the source of their power. When cracked, the powered subjects glitch in and out of regular and costume forms. Hypothesis suggests that if DESTORYED, subjects would loose powers…but from observation, taking away said crystal doesn't render heroes powerless due to their spirit animals. Further study proved this when it was the source of the power pondweed, giving Gekko additional power as well. Further investigation on its origins and link to spirit animals is needed before planning a new scheme.

"Ooo…How about I do some testing on this crystal while distracting the slimy lizard?" Night Ninja suggested.

"It's…a start" Romeo agreed.

"Ah I see…You've made some progress already" Boxman smiled.

"Say, what's this other data?" his eyes peaked in interest.

"Well…I'm studying the ninjalinos' abilities …maybe be useful for my next project" Romeo replied.

He showed Boxman his pie chart and small notes that included the words 'Mystery Mountain'.

Boxman laughed.

"I wish you good luck, kid. Now then…You'll need some extra gadgets for precautions" he continued.

Romeo raised his hand.

"I read a while ago that there's an octopus as one of the sea life in that moat the PJ Masks have" he revealed.

"Ah, that information is useful but…have you thought about how to use it to your advantage?" Boxman suggested.

"Mmmm…not yet." Romeo replied, wearily.

"Well….My pal Venomous can help with that" Boxman stated.

They had a small break before the next class.

Boxman then received an email informing him of a visit of the High Command or Inspection for Standards in Evil Education and Futures (Shorten to ISEEF, **a fictional Evil school version of OFSTED: Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills**) to make sure everything was up to the high standard the agreement made between the different worlds who were in favour of the school advised.

They were to visit at the end of the term to review progress on the teachers and students so far.

Boxman, while biting his nails, put on his calendar a reminder for their visit.

The next lesson was with Professor Venomous.

"Well, Class. I got an update from Boxman. Any information you learn about your enemies…be it their home, Headquarters etc can be used to your advantage. Romeo…you learnt about sea life in your enemies' lake or moat and the source of the power pondweed thing you mentioned in your last class. What can you do to aid any future plans?" Venomous questioned.

Romeo thought it over carefully.

He began to sketch something till it became clear what it was: Small circular sensors.

"Ah! See? Anything is possible. Now the rest of you try" Venomous encouraged.

"I know that Catboy hates and fears water, The Wolfys almost always want new powers and Luna Girl wants to recover the moon crystal from her last crazy plan involving a giant moon magnet…. And that mega Moonstone is in that PJ Vault…" Night Ninja revealed.

"And?" Venomous gestured for him to go on.

"There…might be a way to combine the water, space and Mystery mountain elements together" Night Ninja pondered.

"Indeed. Now keep going, all of you" Venomous grinned.

"Even desires of others can be exploited. I did it with KO and TKO was created" he added.

Romeo raised his hand a moment.

"What if…we try alternatives in other dimensions like this one?" he asked.

"Hmm….that's a good suggestion. I'll look into it and offer some suggestions for visits next time" Venomous replied.

Lastly was the great Vanitas.

His lesson was on Ruthlessness.

"To make your enemies fear you, you must not show mercy often. Romeo…is it? In your file, it revealed you decided to be good only in the holidays and Night Ninja….you mainly show your 'kind side' when your minions are in danger. How can we minimise this?" Vanitas asked.

"But Christmas really was the only time I've shown kindness other than Robot helping me and making me look 'less evil'" Romeo admitted.

"I…I'm still a villain!" Night Ninja cried.

Vanitas smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you prove it. Attack me with your best shot and I'll decide if you're ruthless enough" he challenged.

"Vanitas…um Sir….I don't do fighting" Romeo piped up.

"Improvise, kid" Vanitas stated, harshly.

Romeo gulped and got out his portable 'Baby Beam' (turns people into toddlers) and opposite ray and a button to launch the go-slow machine now on a belt.

Vanitas smiled.

"Come at me, Students!"

Night Ninja was first, using a smoke bomb to teleport behind him and summon sticky splat.

Vanitas teleported and left behind a 'after-image' in front of the young Ninja, catching him by surprise from behind with fast attacks.

Romeo activated the 'go slow' belt machine and aimed it at Vanitas.

Vanitas summoned different unversed as he did his dark pool move to escape Night Ninja's next attack and catch him by surprise again.

Only he was now doing it in slow motion.

Night Ninja smiled.

"Face my Mega triple punch!" he cried as he punched Vanitas really fast.

Romeo tried the opposite ray on him.

Vanitas turned around.

"That toy won't work on pure darkness" he said in slow-motion.

Due to him being in the 'grey area', the ray couldn't take effect due to its function only affecting good or bad alignment.

Romeo reversed the slow-motion effect on Vanitas.

He snapped his fingers, forcing Night Ninja to stop.

"Your skills are improving but you need a few more tools to be more ruthless in battle. Have you done that move before?" he asked.

"Only with that rock of power we found in an ancient temple mountain a few years back" Night Ninja said, nervously.

"Well, have you tried anything else recently?" Vanitas pressed on.

"No. I considered other ninja techniques but all I have are sticky splat, smoke bombs and ninja fingers. The latter being magic telekinesis" Night Ninja replied.

"Ok…well we can help you expand on that. You'll need to try throwing stars and swords to increase intimidation on your enemies. Also please….try to avoid showing weakness so much" Vanitas said, coldly.

"Um yes, sir. But don't you teach the 'Anti-hero' Disorder?" Night Ninja asked.

"What about it?!" the dark-haired teacher growled.

The young ninja cowered in fear.

"He's sorry, we're sorry, sir. Please don't kill him!" Romeo begged.

"And that's how you intimidate. Yes, I teach that 'Disorder' but that title is a complicated topic. From your two files, I can tell you're in the anti-villain category, but Romeo is more villainous" Vanitas shared.

"Really?!" Romeo's eyes lit up.

Night Ninja's jaw dropped.

"REALLY?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, Night Ninja. You care a lot about your….'minions'. A little more than being evil. Romeo cares about his main robot but not more than his ambitions to take over the world and prove himself to his dad. A goal that is bound to evolve as you boys become teenagers" Vanitas continued.

"So…what must I do to prove my worth?" the young, dishearten ninja pleaded.

"Hmm…. Well, you can either become an anti-hero, be both anti-hero and anti-villain at the same time or lose the 'minions' and be a solo bad guy" His teacher advised.

"Fire the Ninjalinos? I can't do that. They're useful" Night Ninja insisted.

"The only other advise I can give is to maybe have them attend here or get them trained to be more capable helpers. Remember being ruthless helps your image and creates fear in your enemies" Vanitas finished.

Then the bell rang.

"I'll….think about it" Night Ninja sighed.

Then the students had to head home.

-a few sessions later-

Professor Venomous had been researching other dimensions in between classes for the past 4 days and found the Quantic Universe.

He contacted that dimension's villain: A tall man with a fair skin tone with a rosy tint and light blue eyes wearing a silver mask over his face and neck (eyes, mouth and chin were exposed) a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the centre of the collar, and black dress pants and a dark indigo cane as his tool.

"My name is Professor Venomous. I'm in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, some of my students from Tarabiscoville are showing a lot of potential in our BLUNT school. They'll make fine villians someday" he said.

"Interesting. Send me a picture and I'll give them a visit myself" the man, Hawkmoth replied.

-In the Quantic Universe, Paris (set after 'Ladybug' and 8 weeks before Vanitas and Arsène met for that world)-

Filled with annoyance caused by one of his wedding rings being stolen, his accomplice Mayura took a white feather from her fan and energised it, turning it blue.

She made it fly to Hawkmoth's cane.

"I am Mayura, I grant you the power to lure out the heroes for your plan" she stated.

Hawkmoth smiled.

"Let us begin!" he exclaimed.

Out of the magical dark-blue ether came forth a purple and red giant that was a chameleon humanoid with glowing eyes and a curled tail.

It began to trash the city to force the heroes to appear.

One of Paris' beloved heroes Ladybug with her fighting partner Cat Noir tried to take it head on but her lucky charm summoned a horse.

Ladybug was a half French (by her father's side) and half Chinese (by her mother's side) slender teenage girl of average height with medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails, bluebell coloured eyes, light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose wearing a indestructible red skin-tight bodysuit covered in black spots with a black collar/turtleneck, a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design on her face, the waterlines of her eyes being black, a red with black spots yo-yo (as her weapon) around her hips with a red string, red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern earrings and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antennas or a ladybug flying when she's moving.

Cat Noir was a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair that is swept to the right but longer and untamed (covered his ears), cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils and has a rosy tint on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears wearing black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes, a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details, matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads, a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wrapped around his waist and hung out from the back like a tail, a silver cane for a weapon and black with a bright green paw print on its face ring (that was normally silver).

Ladybug had to rush to find her friend: Max.

Max was short slender teenage boy with dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes wearing black-rimmed glasses, a light green polo shirt, tan and brown checked jeans, suspenders with a light tan line between two dark tan lines and silver buckles, along with light greyish blue sneakers and a blue watch on his right wrist.

He was in his room with his robot friend playing a game when Ladybug appeared.

"Max, I need you to use the Horse miraculous again. When the mission is over, you must give it back to me for everyone's safety" she requested.

"Thank you, Ladybug" Max smiled.

He took the box and opened it.

The horse miraculous were a pair of black glasses and released Kaalki, a 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall Kwamii that was grey with a white mane, muzzle, arms, legs, and underbelly, light green eyes, eyelashes, pointed horse ears with white insides, and a thick white tail that curves outwards (uses female pronouns but is genderless like all kwamii).

"Kaalki, full gallop!" Max cried.

She went into the glasses and changed its appearance to pair of dark, nez type sunglasses with 5 green light points near the frame of the Miraculous as Max transformed.

As Pegasus, he gained much lighter brown hair, styled in multiple braided locks that is tied back wearing body dark brown outfit with the greyish-brown with six black indentations horseshoe on his back and 2 spikes that appears to come from the shoes which resembles the wings Hermes has on his helmet.

When the pair headed out to assist Cat Noir with the giant, Mayura deactivated it, forcing it to vanish and the amok to leave Hawkmoth's cane while reverting back to white on cue.

"They've never done that before…it could be a trap" Ladybug realised.

"Ladybug…I need to go check on a friend. I'll be back in a bit" Pegasus said, hurriedly.

Cat Noir also rushed off to return home as his regular self, Adrien, to avoid suspicion.

When Pegasus went to the Agreste mansion to check on Adrien, Mayura grabbed hold of him in chains and covered his face with a sack as she took him straight to Hawkmoth.

"Hello Pegasus. I need a favour from you" he said.

"Why would I do anything YOU ask?" Pegasus scoffed.

"I know who your mother is. The startrain female. I suggest you co-operate if you don't want to see her hurt" Hawkmoth warned.

"What do you want?" Pegasus asked, bitterly.

"I need you to use your power to get me here" he showed the teen a picture of Tarabiscoville.

Pegasus gave him a look.

"The reason why is not important. Just do it!" Hawkmoth barked.

Pegasus sighed as he studied the picture and then visualised it in his mind.

Mayura quickly unchained him.

"Voyage!" he cried.

A green circle appeared on his right wrist and then he aimed at the wall creating a portal to Tarabiscoville.

Hawkmoth went through and ended up in the park.

In the sky was Romeo's sky factory and he smiled before returning through the portal.

"This will work nicely. Thank you, Pegasus. You'll be needed again in due time" Hawkmoth stated as Mayura covered his face and placed a tracking device on him before letting him go.

"What's the next phase?" Mayura asked.

"Lila is next, but can you handle being Mayura long enough to pull this off before we do phase 3: Finding the guardian?" Hawkmoth wondered with concern.

"I'll help no matter what" she affirmed.

-That evening-

Lila met with Hawkmoth in his civilian form.

"What other 'bad influences' do you think are in his life?" he asked.

"That Kagami and Chole girls" Lila replied in bitterness.

"I see. Well I have…an ally who can help" he stated.

-In the lair-

Mayura sent out a blue Amok feather.

"Keep this Amok safe. My…'friend' will need your services again soon" Gabriel (Hawkmoth's true name) advised.

"Thank you, sir" Lila said as she placed the Amok in a safe place before leaving the mansion.

-A few days later-

Lila was akumatised into Volpina again by Scarlet Moth and captured Max while he was Pegasus.

"Today's the day, horsey pants. Make the portal to that location again" Volpina insisted.

"Voyage!" he cried, aiming the portal at one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower.

Volpina went through it and looked around.

-The next day at BLUNT (In KO's Multiverse time from When Professor Venomous spoke with Hawkmoth)-

Night Ninja and Romeo reappeared for another nightly (in their dimension) school day.

Their first two lessons were with Professor Venomous.

He covered a few other topics like astronomy to help with inspiration.

"Class, I'll be covering two topics today: A section of Astronomy and torture.

For Astronomy, we'll be covering the Moon's phases and some of its effects on the Earth" Venomous began.

The purple-grey luna moths and Motsuki peered from their hiding place.

Motsuki has a teal face and four arms with the usual brown moth wings, antennas that glow pink when her crystal is in use, purple eyelids with bright pink eyes and wore a lilac and purple suit with a pink crystal on it that came with fluffy boots.

Her physical and intellectual age is about 3 or 4 given the way she talks in third person a lot.

"The moon has low gravity so its effect on our planet is small but is evident in the tides on beaches. The phases you need to know are the crescent moon, new moon, full moon and half-moon.

There's two crescents: one after the new moon where the moon is not visible in the sun's light and after the full moon where one side is visible. So, Romeo…any thing you'd like to share?" Venomous asked.

"Well whenever a harvest moon happens once a month, my other rival Luna Girl is empowered by the moon enough to travel there and do different moon stuff. I was last there to steal a second moon crystal and almost destroyed the moon…" Romeo admitted.

"Interesting….have you done anything recently?" Venomous wondered.

"I…did do a plot regarding the moat a few hours ago and making my own world with a sky crystal I tricked the loopy lizard into breaking out of for me…but then he made me loose it…" Romeo added.

"Ah that's pretty good…aside from the failure part. You're trying to expand the horizon past 'taking over the world' which is good and in your file, it says you made a robot that rebelled against you" Venomous remarked.

"Yes…I'm defiantly going to reclaim him…he's even smarter than me now. He demonstrated that when he helped me repair my sky factory" Romeo vowed.

"Well Romeo, I'm pleased you used what you learned about exploiting weaknesses on this Gekko to get that crystal. You're making good strides. So, about this Luna Girl…Has she ever been out in a blood moon eclipse?" Venomous questioned.

Romeo thought it over.

"No, why?" Romeo scratched his head.

"You can use it to your advantage. Ok, that concludes this brief lesson on the Moon's effects on earth and the different phases. Go on break, Class" Venomous stated.

Once the students ended outside, he turned in Motsuki's direction.

"Come on out" he requested.

The moths and Motsuki came out of their hiding place.

"Did you follow the boys here?"

They nodded.

"Hmmm…I'm not used to people who sneak in but…I'll make an exception. If you know anyone who would benefit from attending the school, let me know and I'll discuss it with Boxman" Venomous offered.

"Really?" Motsuki asked in excitement.

Venomous nodded.

Motsuki squeaked happily.

When break time was over, the class returned, and the next class began: Torture.

"Last time we covered emotional abuse, this time we'll be covering the psychological torture or abuse on victims. Villians such as Cosy Glow, Masque Ombre, Nick Wizard, Gramorr etc have used this method. The one known as Lila is a great example of this. She uses compulsive lying to bend her class to her will even to the point where they all almost got turned into villians. So, what do you know about their motives?" Venomous asked.

"Lila craves attentions due to her mother always working and doesn't feel empathy?" Romeo suggested.

"Right, that's what we can infer based on the information we're shown. Gramorr was a little tricky but…You can all learn something valuable from lying in a psychological fashion" Venomous stated.

"Sir…would almost getting everyone turned into villians count as psychological abuse?" Night Ninja asked.

"Sort of. Another part to this subject would be driving the victim insane but…you don't have to choose this route even if you want to win. It's…..more of a last resort" Venomous explained, carefully.

"Take me for example: my other half twisted KO's memory of his friends into a negative meaning to unleash his negative emotions into physical form. I had to make him feel worthless and angry to let it out. That's another key method" he added with a dark smile.

"Ah so you made him feel worthless. What other methods does this abuse tactic have?" Romeo questioned.

"You have to use control, change their thoughts on what's actually happening, making them think they're to blame, Isolation and exclusion, threats and elements of emotional abuse too. So, should we brainstorm some suggestions?" Venomous suggested.

The class ended up making a start on the list and was given homework to add at least 8 more for next time.

Venomous met with Boxmore during the lunch break for a brief meeting.

"Hey Boxman, I encountered a potential candidate for the school. She's a moth girl and seems like an interesting person. So, I was wondering if we could enrol her?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't mind exchange students, but we'll need to balance out the classes given the high command is visiting us at the end of term in three weeks' time" Boxman said in a worried voice.

"Hey, we'll pass the inspection Boxman. We have great teachers here, Fink has been enjoying it a lot" Venomous reassured him.

Boxman sighed.

"Alright, let this girl know to bring anyone else who might benefit from the school next time and I'll get the paperwork to do the official enrolment process" Boxman stated.

"Thanks. See you this evening" Venomous smiled.

In the 'Anti-hero' lesson, Vanitas and Tao went over the difference between 'Anti-Hero' and Anti-Villain: one being someone who works for the side of good with selfish intentions or works with good guys but still does occasional bad choices and the other was a villain with a 'noble cause' or intentions.

Motsuki took notes in this class a lot.

_'Can Motsuki be this 'anti-hero' someday?'_, she thought.

When the class was over, she was stopped for a brief talk just as Romeo and Night Ninja got the portal back up to the city and went through first.

"Moth girl, what's your name?" Venomous asked.

"Motsuki, sir" she replied.

"Well, my partner has requested you invite anyone you know that may benefit from the school next time and we will go through the legal process of enrolling you to BLUNT" Venomous explained.

"Ok. Motsuki will bring other students like Luna" she promised.

"Good luck" Venomous said with a soft smile as she left.

When Motsuki arrived back in the city, she shared her new knowledge with Luna Girl.

She returned to BLUNT a little while before Luna Girl carried out her tsunami plot to learn more about anti-heroes.

When she returned home from her lessons, she decided to cheer Luna girl up by suggesting she try BLUNT next time.

-The following day (in KO's universe)-

Luna Girl came through the portal with Motsuki.

She was a 10-year-old young girl with blue eyes and white & silver sparkly hair that faded to black towards the end wearing a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

"Welcome, newcomer. I am Professor Venomous. I've been made aware that the two boys you know of: Romeo and Night Ninja have taken a small break from our classes to do practical projects for the school and I authorised permission. Last time, we covered the phases of the moon in astronomy. Today, we shall be tackling the mythology side of the moon. Please take a seat" he said, humbly.

Luna sat between Motsuki and Phooey Duck.

Phooey Duck was a dream being/ Alternative universe person where Della duck had four children instead of three.

He was a duckling, who resembled Dewey the most, dressed in yellow with a beatnik look, a long fringe, black eyes and a peaceful attitude.

He was technically in the scheming disorder.

Sitting behind her was a duckling who resembled the 80's version of the triplets with a brown cap and a light green skirt with a bomb explosion logo in the middle and black eyes.

His name was Kablooie Duck and was part of the Anti-hero disorder.

He was brought to life by Gyro's malfunction invention, being a clone of his brothers originally and became real in another universe.

He and Phooey consider each other as 'Brothers' regardless of what universe they're from.

"Sorry, before we start. New student, please tell the class your name or villain persona name" venomous requested.

"Hello everyone, I am Luna Girl at night" she shared.

The class did a semi-enthusiastic clap.

"So, class, have you ever heard of the moon rabbit?" He asked.

"Well, I do recall one hero being rabbit based…Lapin Blanc I think" Luna Girl recited.

"Indeed, what intrigue. The Moon rabbit has many names: Jade Rabbit", Grandpa Rabbit, Gentleman Rabbit, Lord Rabbit, and the Gold Rabbit. It has different legends about it in China, Japan, Vietnam and even Korea.

The Chinese legend has the rabbit brought to the moon by Chang'e, a woman who accidentally took too much of the Pill of Immortality and floated to the moon. The rabbit makes Chinese herbal medicine in the mortar to make elixir for Chang'e.

The Legend in Japan & Korea: The Moon Rabbit was once studying Buddhism with a fox and a monkey. To test their faith, the Emperor of the Heavens asked them to bring him food. The fox caught a fish, and the monkey returned with fruit. The rabbit, who could find nothing but grass, jumped into a fire and offered himself. The Emperor was touched by its commitment and appointed the rabbit as the guardian of the moon. For the Japanese, the rabbit made Mochi pounder while for Korea, it pounded rice to make rice cakes in the mortar or pestle.

Another Asian country where the moon rabbit can be found is Vietnam. They have a very similar legend to the Japanese and Buddhist legend about a white rabbit named Tho Trang. This legend has become a popular tale during the Mid-Autumn festival.

I'm sharing this mythology with you because in theory, if Luna Girl here, has moon powers…there's a possibility she could control the moon rabbit" Venomous finished.

Luna Girl was full of awe as she took down notes.

Venomous had used different pictures to help with telling each legend as he spoke.

"Ok, time for a break everyone" he announced.

The class headed out for break.

"Luna Girl, if you're willing to stay at the school awhile, it might just inspire you enough to reach your fullest potential and I won't hold it against you if that path ends up being with the heroes" Venomous admitted.

Luna Girl chuckled.

"I only help heroes when it benefits me and only ask if it's a dire situation" she stated.

"Thanks for the tip though" she added before heading outside.

Venomous went to Boxman's office.

"I think this Luna Girl has potential as well. We'll need to prep the teachers and students to be ready for the inspection" Venomous reported.

"Ah, that's good. Well, if any more students are to be enrolled it would to be before Friday" Boxman stated.

"I'll let Vanitas and Tao know that Motsuki wants to be in the anti-hero disorder. I'll have to see if Luna Girl wants to be in the power Disorder" Venomous pondered.

"Yeah, tell her to bring anyone else here before Friday and we can place them in the disorder that fits their needs" Boxman requested.

Venomous nodded.

-After the break-

"So, class, you can move to the anti-hero class with Vanitas and Tao now" Venomous stated.

Luna raised her hand.

"Um what if I don't want to be in that class?" she asked.

"I suggest giving it a try first. We'll be able to place you in the correct disorders once we know your desires" Venomous replied.

In their next class with Vanitas and Tao, they went over different examples of anti-heroes.

"Deadpool, Captain Jack Sparrow, Catwoman, Black Cat, Black Widow, Harley Quinn, Han Solo to name a few, are all some examples of an anti-hero. They do good things for the wrong reasons and unlike heroes, are willing to do the 'dirty work' to get things done. You're in this grey area of good and bad and you have a shot to be 'redeemed'. However…contrary to what people or ponies think, just because you're a child villain, god-tier centaur, changeling queen or even a moth girl; It will always be YOUR choice to change. No one can force you" Tao began.

"We chose for ourselves and it's up to you if you want to be held hostage in your mind or free as an eagle" Vanitas added.

Luna raised her hand and then held up a note.

"'What if a contract makes it hard to say the truth with electric zaps?'" Vanitas read.

"Hmm…You'd have to find a way to break it or find loopholes to be able to get around that if there's power involved in said contract" Tao advised.

"May we bring more friends next time?" Motsuki asked, quickly.

"Yes, my da- I mean Professor Venomous will give you more details" Tao stated as he gestured to him.

"Also, if you wish to bring more friends to the school, you have till Friday to do so" Venomous warned.

"This should be fun" Doofus grinned.

-Flashforward to Wednesday-

Armadylan and Rip (actual leader of the wolfys) were brought through with Luna and Motsuki.

Armadylan wears a tan-and-brown armadillo suit with a mask and tail. His nighttime outfit is similar to the PJ Masks. His symbol is a tan-and-brown armadillo. He has a fair skin, brown eyes, and is taller than the PJ Masks.

Rip, upon entering the portal reverts to human form: She kept her dark magenta hair and magenta eyes but with pale skin (minus the claws and fangs) wearing a yellow jacket, a red top with a skull on it, a flannel plaid skirt, grey and black stockings and black boots.

This time their class was with Mr Rockerduck on scheming again.

"First, I'd like to do a question and answer session with the class to figure out your desires" he proposed.

They all sat in a circle for this activity.

"Moon girl, what do you desire?" he asked.

"Um…I want to have the moon as a kingdom and maybe convince the sorceline I met in a hidden city to return there" Luna admitted.

"And?" Rockerduck encouraged.

"I…want to get stronger, prove to my parents and the PJs that I can be the most menacing villain ever" she added.

"Good. And you, brick guy?" he directed this at Armadylan.

"Me? I just want to help anyone I can with their schemes. Tried the leader thing once, it failed" the former hero confessed.

"And I've only tried a scheme once or twice: That time I used feathers against Owlette and I think the time we helped cause discord with the heroes by sharing what they dislike about the others" Rip added.

"I see. You need to be craftier than that. Your file says that You, Rip, and your brothers haven't tried to kill the heroes. Why is that?" Rockerduck prodded.

"I…well…." Rip trailed off.

"Are you even a villain? Seems your actions speak for themselves. You care about your brothers a lot, even let one of them be good and yet you call yourself a villain. Your only motive is doing bad things just because you can and take anything you see along with either getting to the moon or getting more powers. I suggest you pair up with Moon girl and learn from her experiences, kid" Rockerduck stated.

Rip sighed.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"And I suggest you try manipulation in your schemes if you're against killing" Rockerduck suggested.

"And Luna kid, keep trying with that power goal. I'm sure you'll reach that goal someday" he added.

-Two days later: Friday (for KO's world)-

Armadylan, Rip, Howler, the Mooncrawlers and even the Mascoudrels had been enrolled to the school's records by then.

The Mascoundrels consisted of Tera (Tia) the leader, Nightcrawler (Nathan) and Packrat (Pierre).

Tera who had red eyes, wore a black one-piece suit resembling a fly with wings and antennae but Lilifée, she had her hair sticking out of her mask only spiky and red.

Nightcrawler had red eyes and wore a pink one-piece suit resembling a worm and a long tail with his mask only showing the lower portion of his face.

Packrat was the male with brown eyes who wore a grey one-piece suit resembling a rat with ears and a tail. The costume leaves an opening for the lower portion of his face.

The Mooncrawlers consisted of Batarina (Bella Griffe) who is supposed to lead, Hedgehog boy (Henry Foolse), Archnigirl (Alexis Noir), the actual leader and Loup gris (Louis).

Batarina had Purple eyes with a purple suit with bat wings on her arms and two bat ears on her head.

Hedgehog boy had brown eyes and wore a chocolate-brown suit with a white hedgehog symbol on his chest and thick porcupine/hedgehog quills covering his head and back.

Arachni-girl had red eyes wearing a black suit with a red spider symbol on her chest and two spider-like arms out of her shoulders and sides.

Loup Gris had green eyes wearing a light grey suit with wolf ears, tail and a wolf symbol on his chest.

Romeo was back for Venomous' bio-engineering class and the Mooncrawlers were placed in the 'Disorder' of scheming with Romeo.

Luna Girl ended up in the Disorder of Power with Night Ninja and Motsuki was in Anti-Hero with Howler.

On this specific day, Romeo, Armadylan and the Mooncrawlers were present.

The teachers had been prepped on how to handle the inspection and warned their classes about it.

The High Command or Inspection for Standards in Evil Education and Futures (Shorten to ISEEF, a fictional Evil school version of OFSTED: Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills) was to arrive around 11 am.

Everyone was keeping an eye out for three vultures: one with an eye glass and white eyebrows (Bentley), one with brown side burns (not sure of the hairstyle)and small glasses (Bradford) and one with light brown fraying hair and black-outlined glasses (Buford); all with yellow eyes.

The Mooncrawlers were in Mr Rockerduck's class on scheming to help with ideas while Romeo was with Professor Venomous.

"Today, we'll be going over how to make biological clones and how they can be implemented into dreams" Venomous stated.

Romeo's eyes lit up with excitement.

So Venomous went through the ingredients needed to make the clones: DNA of the victims, memory chips and items from Rick Sanchez C-137's garage.

Then he brought out a diagram of the human brain labelled with the areas of subconscious and the other functions of both halves of the mind including memory, language, morals etc.

"You will need to work out the exact amount and place of the mind to target the nightmare. Your device will need to amplify the existing fears and also have a feature to allow a person to 'see' their subconscious" Venomous continued.

"Sir, what do you mean by this?" Romeo questioned.

"What I mean is, your subject or 'patient' will 'see' a manifestation of their own subconscious…like a 'mind-cape' world of sorts" The professor explained.

Romeo wrote down as much as he could on his notebook.

-Meanwhile-

Armadylan, who was in the Façade/ Anti-Hero Disorder (but his classes focused on the Façade part), was in Mr Rockerduck's class with the Mooncrawlers.

It was while Rockerduck was going over different ways to scam or trick enemies by pretending to be someone else when they got a visitor.

ISEEF had arrived.

The Buzzards (who were actually vultures with the last name Buzzard) sat in the corner to watch the class to make sure everything was up to the high standard the agreement made between the different worlds who were in favour of the school advised.

"Sir, how do you normally stand out in a crowd?" Arachni-girl asked.

"I normally spend my money to live the luxurious life compared to humble Scrooge and obsessed Flintheart" Rockerduck replied.

She then got a small idea.

"So, if we use deception and trick people to help us indirectly, in theory we could stand out better?" she questioned.

"That's a good goal to start with" Rockerduck agreed.

The three brothers made notes on their clipboards about his teaching style as Rockerduck continued going over different deception techniques.

Buford went over to Armadylan to talk to him.

"Do you feel you're learning new skills while studying here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel I can support other villians better" Armadylan replied.

"Do you have a personal goal in mind?" Buford wondered.

"Not really, I've embraced being a villain and I enjoy being support and the brute of the group" The former armadillo hero boasted.

"What have you been learning in your other lessons?" Buford inquired further.

"Well, I did recently learn what a truce was a few days or was it weeks ago?" Armadylan tried to think back and strained his head.

"Well, I have a better understanding of a truce now…but I'm not a big fan of them occurring regularly" he admitted.

"I see" Buford said with intrigue.

Near the end of the lesson, the three vultures left Rockerduck's class and headed to another classroom.

At lunchtime, Boxman gathered the teachers in his office for a private meeting.

"Did they give any hints about the grade?" Boxman asked.

"Best to calm down, Boxman. You look stressed out" Venomous stated.

Boxman had been pacing back and forth in anguish with his hair frizzier than normal.

"Calm down?! If they give us a bad score, our hard work to get this school running could be for nought!" he cried.

"But…you normally…" Tao began.

"Don't finish that sentence. I know but I'm looking in to other ventures now and I can't be destroying you-know-where 365 days a years for the rest of my life. We all know it" Boxman interrupted.

"So…what can we do? There's like 6 of us but when you include the backers that supply us funding for the school that makes 10" Fink reminded him.

There was mostly silence after her statement.

After lunch, the vultures split up and observed Venomous, Tao and Vanitas' classes next before ending the day with Fink when she covered her trickery class.

"We'll send a report by next month" Bentley remarked, coldly before the trio left.

By then, the students had returned home.

Back in Tarabiscoville...

Romeo returned from the portal to BLUNT, with notebook, pen and grinning in hand.

He had everything he need for his next big scheme.

He went through his list of rebuilt inventions, noticing he'd only rebuilt the baby beam, invisibly ray, freeze ray and vacuum of doom.

"Better add the Animal-Matamorpho ray to the list. Better give Hawkmoth a head start on the tempt a hero plan, right Robot?" he asked.

"Yes, wonderful Master" Robot replied.

"How's our mole doing?" Romeo questioned.

"He is doing swell, Master. Doesn't realise he's a mole but is gaining more powers as we speak" Robette reported.

"Excellent, make sure none of them figure it out. This will be fun" Romeo said in a pleased tone.

-A week or two after inspection-

Boxman got a call on his big screen in his office, it was Bat Knight, a recent associate of Romeo.

"Welcome, Bat Knight. I see that you get the most important job imaginable" Boxman noted.

"Um…yes, sir. At least while Romeo is away" Bat Knight confirmed.

"Mmm… You must be one of Romeo's workers" Black Hat guessed.

Black Hat had dark grey skin, pale green sharp teeth are, black eyes but with his left eye covered by a blue monocle.

He wearing a red and grey undershirt, along with long grey pants and a black trench coat reaching down near the ankles, the collar of which is popped over it, his iconic black top hat with a red band going around the bottom, dark grey gloves and a black tie.

"I…" Bat Knight then sighed.

"I'm a…advisor. What can I do to assist this 'project'?" he asked.

"Well, there will be a lot of funding involved and for it to turn into a full business like mine did" Black Hat began.

"And mine" Boxman added.

"It will have to start small like a…local store type of thing" Black hat continued.

"Do you want to know how I started Boxmore?" Boxman asked in a bragging tone making an encouraging face.

"Was there a robot involved?" Bat Knight guessed.

Boxman spluttered in shock.

"Um…Yeah. Mr Logic helped me build it. It started off as a 'bigger lab' and then I went on to form into a business that manufactures evil robots to my many costumers…and attacking the plaza" he muttered the last part.

"So how long would you say it would take for Romeo to achieve his goal?" Bat Knight wondered.

"10…" Black Hat began.

"20" Boxman guessed.

"Well, I got rich by scamming and living the wealth life. Pretending to be charismatic will surely help the development process" Rockerduck boasted.

"Well…I can't stay on this call too long. I'm going to be holding a parent evening tomorrow for BLUNT" Boxman stated.

"Urgh, even your villain school makes me hate you even more! My organisation started as a 'small' (the height of a skyscraper) installation in a crime alley. My organisation can help provide supplies for this project if necessary, too" Black hat suggested.

He then glared at Boxman.

"Hey, I'm just as good a villain as you punk!" Boxman cried.

"Um gentlemen, all of your suggestions have been…" Bat Knight began.

"Money making?" Rockerduck interrupted.

"Poser!" Black Hat accused.

Boxman growled at him.

"Helpful. I shall relay the message to Romeo when he gets back" Bat Knight finished.

The three older villians turned back to their screens.

"Well, the thing is kid, you have to help build the first version of the store" Boxman revealed.

"I…what?" Bat knight asked in shock.

"Yeah, you will get to help build the beginning of a construction and repair store" Black Hat added.

"Oh…Um ok" Bat Knight darted his eyes away from the screen.

"I'm sure being a 'hero' means wearing a metaphorical mask, bearing a lot of guilt and pressure that will build up if you don't share it…don't you miss being a thief?" Boxman asked.

Bat Knight remained silent.

"Romeo and his moth friend clued us in. Have you considered what might have been if you had never met them?" Black Hat added as he held up Arsène's personal file.

"Um….not really" the young hero stumbled.

Black Hat laughed.

"Well I suggest you think about it" he pointed out.

"Well, I got leave. Tell Romeo, I'll be free next month on a Tuesday for the next meeting" Boxman shared as he then went offline.

"Ok… um thank you for your contributions" Bat Knight said, respectfully as the line was disconnected.

Boxman returned to his desk, going over the reports for each student that the other teachers would need to go through with each parent or guardian the next day.

-That night-

He received a phone call, informing him that Night Ninja couldn't attend due to being in Omniverse prison.

He did his best to reassure his uncle that he could come along regardless to at least inform him on the boy's progress since he last attended.

_Let's hope we get a good score_ he thought.

-The next day-

Boxman and the other teachers got 20 minutes with each set or lone parent/guardian for each student.

When it came to the Mascoundrels' turn, Boxman was nervous as Venomous was to assist going over the term report for these three.

The parents had previously been the Terreur Nocturnes (night terrors), adversaries of the Selene's Strikers (the PJ Masks' Parents' former team).

Nightcrawler's dad had one left green eyes and one right red eyes with blonder hair wearing a casual red top and green jeans.

Tera's guardian had black eyes with brown hair wearing Muscle Wolf (a muscular were wolf with pink glowing eyes) from a well-known comic (that even Kevin is a fan of).

Packrat's mother resembled him but with blue eyes wearing a blue hoodie.

The children remained in their night outfits at this meeting.

"So, your children haven't been enrolled with us for very long, but we allowed them to experience all three disorders before placing them into one of the three choices to see what strengths and weakness they have" Venomous began.

"And well….Tera has mentioned this 'Octabella' person given her and the others inspiration which is very exciting" Boxman added.

"That's great news. Have they all made progress making any friends here?" Tera's Guardian asked.

"Well we've noticed they get along with the Mooncrawlers, some of their classmates also from your world" Venomous added.

-In May-

Boxman received the ISEEF report while the students (Plus TKO and Fink, due to having to attend KO's school when they were off duty as part-time teachers and on the occasion boarded Tempest's ship for missions when needed) were on their holiday break.

It said the following:

Grade: 'sinful'

Inspection for Standards in Evil Education and Futures (Shorten to ISEEF, a fictional Evil school version of OFSTED: Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills)'s ratings were as follows:

• Grade 1: Vile (the highest grade/ the opposite of Outstanding)

• Grade 2: Bad (opposite of good)

• Grade 3: Sinful, needing improvement

• Grade 4: Corrupt (opposite of Satisfactory)

• Grade 5 Heinous or disgrace (opposite of Inadequate)

Suggested improvements:

It has become clear to us that the teacher to student ratio is lacking.

To improve you need to add more teachers for the school to be able to support the amount of students it has attending.

You will find a list below of recommended candidates to help fix this issue, please read carefully all the candidates.

Candidates:

• Cosy Glow- proposed Teacher of Manipulation and torture

• VILE Faculty / VILE (Villains International League of Evil)+ Lady Dokuso

• Zevon, Son of Yzma

• Agent Trout

• Captain Syrup (from Wario)

• Seth of Septarsis

• Chip Whistler

• The Troll (a VILE agent)

• El Rey

We will visit again in the last term (the christmas/ Super black Friday and Shucksgiving period) for a end of year review.

Bentley, Bradford and Buford.

"Well, team. We'll need to interview and go over each candidates strengths and weaknesses if we want to improve the school for the remainer of the school year. Are you all in?" Boxman asked.

"Yep" Venomous, Vanitas and Rockerduck agreed.

Tao and Fink after regular school, recieved the message and agreed to help when they could with overseeing candidates as well.

-Meanwhile-

MKO was worried about Tao and Fink's activities outside of school along with the fact that sometimes they were excused from class.

He hoped Tao had grown out of his villainous ways but given how he had given him a time out etc, he knew how easy it was for Tao to fall back into 'old habits'.

Rad had continued his rivalry with Ray (given the time Raymond did the 'Ray way' thing was the last time they had spoken face to face) in the form of a cat petting contest as a way to prove to the world that he's not so scared to show his sensitive side any more.

While Enid had asked her mother to help her study magic to start her new journey to being comfortable with her 'witch'/ spooky side.

MKO went to his mother's dojo to talk.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Carol asked.

"I...I'm worried about Fink and Tao. They get excuses to miss lessons sometimes and when we're on school holidays, I barely get to hang out with them and Dendy together" MKO confessed.

"Well...don't forget that those two make their own choices and you don't have to know every little thing they do, KO. Everyone needs privacy, even Venomous. Tao's part of a team too right"

KO nodded.

"See? Even he is as busy as you at times. See if Dendy needs help with anything after work today, ok?" Carol advised.

"Thanks, Mom" KO gave her a big hug before heading back to the plaza.

-To be continued-

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The BLUNT Arc will on hold for the hero characters to have 'screentime' next time.**

**Just hope it's not too confusing in the long run.**

**See ya next time :)**


End file.
